My blue heart
by jj87
Summary: Jamie and Eddie, they almost did, they did and then they didn't...will these two ever give into their feelings? can Jamie save the love of his life after she is kidnapped over a case he's involved in? Danny and co will make several appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie and Eddie did the last rounds of the block before end of tour, it was unusually quiet for a Friday. Jamie looked over at Eddie "any plans for our weekend off Janko?"

"Yeah, wine and lots of it," she muttered.

"Okay, you've been sulking since meal, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said and sat up in her seat "I'm fine."

"Come on, tell your partner," he said poking her repeatedly.

"Reagan, I'll kill you," she laughed and slapped his hand away "okay, okay," she said as he did it again "Peirce broke up with me, over text."

Jamie turned serious "over text? Why?"

"He said I'm too controlling, he hates my job, he hates I can do more than him, he said it wasn't going to work out," she sighed.

"A hot police woman, who wouldn't want that?" Jamie asked as they pulled into the parking garage.

Eddie laughed as they climbed out "this is the second guy to dump me in a year because of the job Reagan, what is wrong with me?"

"Losers," Jamie answered, "seriously Eddie, don't even think about them, you're an amazing woman, a great cop and an even better partner."

"Aww, thanks Reagan, I didn't know you were in love with me," she chuckled and bumped him with her hip.

Jamie chuckled too "in your dreams Janko, go get changed, I'll sign our stuff and the cruiser back in, then I'm taking you for a drink," he said and pushed her towards the changing rooms.

"Ooh, a date," she laughed "can't wait."

"Yeah, a partner date!" Jamie called after her. Watching her go he shook his head and walked onto to the equipment room to drop off their radios.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he sighed at the caller "Danny?" he answered.

"Hey kid, are you finished tour now?"

"Yeah, just back at the precinct," he replied.

"Me too, meet me at Macky's in twenty," Danny said.

"Danny, I can't, Eddie is really down, I'm bringing her for a drink."

"Jamie Reagan! Are you dumping your big brother for a chick?" Danny yelled.

"Come on Danny, it's not like that, she needs a bit of cheering up."

"I know what cheering up you have in mind," Danny muttered "alright, bring her along, I'll get Biaz in on it too. I'll kill you kid, Friday nights are our thing," he added and hung up.

"Ready?" Eddie asked sticking her head in the door.

"I'll meet you out front," he replied and walked on to the changing rooms, this was not gonna be fun. Danny knew he had a crush on Eddie and he was convinced she had one on him too, he liked to poke fun at them and make them very uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked as she linked arms with him.

"Meeting Danny and Maria at Macky's," he replied.

"Jamie," she groaned.

"I know, I'll warn him not to start, don't worry about him," he said as they crossed the street.

…

"Kid!" Danny called waving him down "aw look Biaz, they're holding hands," he smirked.

Eddie let go of Jamie's arm and sat down "don't be Jealous Danny."

"Who's Jealous?" he scoffed "my beautiful wife is waiting for me at home."

Eddie laughed "my beautiful bed is waiting at home for me."

"I'll get us a drink," Jamie said and walked off to the bar.

"What's up Eddie? Jamie said you were down," Biaz said.

Eddie sighed "ah, it's nothing, I got dumped today."

"Really?" she asked surprised "Peirce?"

"Yeah, dumped me by text, can you believe that?" she scoffed.

"Scumbag," Maria said shaking her head "never mind him, we're gonna have a good night tonight."

"I'm gonna go get a drink before you two fall into your solidarity whining," Danny said and walked off to the bar.

"I got this one," Jamie said sliding him a beer.

"Thanks, did dad call you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I'm not concerned," Jamie replied and grabbed the rest of the beers.

"You're gonna be careful and play house mouse for a few days, right?"

"I'm not a kid Danny, I can look after myself, he wants to take a pop at me so be it, but I won't hide away," Jamie replied.

"Did you tell Eddie?" he asked as they walked back to the table.

"No, nothing to worry her about," he sighed.

"Jamie, she's your partner, she needs to know what's happening so she can watch out for herself and have your back."

"Just leave it Danny, the guy is full in bs, nothing is gonna happen," he huffed and sat down beside Eddie.

"What were you two talking about?" Biaz asked.

"My little brothers crush on his partner," Danny said and looked at Eddie "and your not so little one on him," he smirked.

"Go shove it Reagan," Eddie replied.

"Come on Danny, cut it out, no one is in the mood," Jamie said glaring at him.

"Fine, fine," he said and turned to Eddie "so Janko, why did this Peirce guy call it quits?"

"Danny!" Biaz shrieked and slapped his arm "you're such an insensitive jerk."

"It's okay," Eddie sighed "he thinks I'm controlling and the dominant one in the relationship."

Danny laughed "screw him, he's just threatened by you, you are a fine officer he should have been proud to call you his girlfriend."

"Thanks Danny," she smiled and stood up "but I still need a few shots," she added and walked off to the bar.

"This could get messy, keep an eye on her," Danny said.

"I think I'll join her," Biaz said and slid off her stool.

"I'm not carrying you home nor are you sleeping on my couch again!" Danny called after her.

"Lighten up Reagan!" she called as she joined Eddie at the bar.

"Bet Janko ends up on your couch…or somewhere else," Danny smirked.

"This is getting old Danny," Jamie sighed.

"I'll stop when you man up and ask her out," he said clapping him on the shoulders.

* * *

A few hours later the Regan boys left the bar holding up their severely intoxicated partners "geez, how many did they have," Danny groaned as he struggled to keep Biaz by his side.

"A lot," Jamie chuckled and lifted a singing Eddie down from a railing.

"I'm gonna pull a cab, I'm not walking home with this mess," Danny said as he grabbed her again.

Jamie laughed "she's only around the corner, she needs to walk it off."

"Night kid, I'll see you Sunday," Danny said and waved down a cab.

"Night Danny," he said and walked on with a stumbling Eddie.

"Gonna puke," she said and shoved him off her.

"Don't run down there!" Jamie called and followed her into an alley.

After she finished throwing up all the drink she'd consumed Jamie pulled her to her feet "you okay?"

"No," she groaned and rested her chin on his shoulder "who's that guy?" she asked squinting.

"Janko you're wasted, there's no one there," he chuckled.

"Jamie Reagan?" a guy called from behind him.

Jamie looked behind him and saw a guy holding a gun "whoa, Eddie stay behind me," he said shoving her back "put it down man, you don't wanna do this," he said holding up his hands. "You don't want to shoot a New York city cop."

They guy shrugged "I got to…Mario sends his love, only warning," he said and shot off once before running off.

Jamie yelled out in pain and grabbed his shoulder as he was flung into the wall "Jamie!" Eddie screeched and jumped down beside him "oh my god! You've been shot! You're bleeding! HELP!" she yelled panicked.

"Eddie, hey, hey, listen to me," he said grabbing her hand "calm down, I'm okay."

"I'll kill him!" she snapped and jumped up to run after him.

"Eddie get back here," he said pulling her down "you're drunk you can't use your gun, sit tight," he said and pulled his phone out. "This is off duty Officer Jamie Reagan, shield number six, o, five, two, eight, we need a bus to the corner of sixth and west, officer down," he panted and hung up.

"Jamie stay awake," Eddie whimpered and pulled out her own phone "Danny!" she sobbed when he answered.

"What now Janko? Did you lose my kid brother?" he teased.

"Danny shut up!" She screamed "he's been shot! I need you to hurry!"

"What?" Danny yelled letting go of Biaz "what do you mean he's been shot? I just left you!"

"Some guy came up behind us and said something about an only warning!" she cried.

"Where are you?"

"In the alley by the bar," she sniffed.

"I'm on my way," he said and hung up "LINDA!" He yelled and shoved Biaz onto the sofa "take care of her."

"Where are you going? You just got in," she said angrily.

"Jamie's been shot," he said trying to keep his voice normal.

"Oh god! Is he okay?"

"I'll call you!" he said and took off.

…

An hour later Eddie stood looking through Jamie's window, he'd been in so much pain that they gave him something to help him sleep. Pressing her head against the window she sniffed and caught a tear as it rolled down her face.

"Janko?" Danny said softly.

"I didn't have his back," she whimpered.

"What are you talking about? Come on, don't think like that."

"I was drunk feeling sorry for myself! I ran into that alley to puke my guts up even after he told me not to! It's my fault! I didn't even try to stop him!"

"Eddie," he said softly and led her to a seat "Jamie said it happened so fast no one had time to react, Jamie didn't even have time to pull his gun. It's not your fault alright, you got help, you got him here, you saved his life just like any great partner would do."

"A cop should be in their right mind at all times," she muttered.

"Every one of us have days like this, Biaz is passed out on my sofa right now, she has no clue what's happened."

Eddie sighed heavily "she didn't just stand there as you got shot."

"Officer Janko," a nurse asked walking to them "sorry to interrupt but Officer Reagan is asking for you."

"Thank you," she said and stood up "um, thanks Danny."

"Go give my little brother a kick for scaring us all," he smiled and rubbed her arm.

Eddie entered the room and stood by the door "hey, there you are," Jamie said, "come over, I don't bite," he added when she didn't move.

Eddie walked to the bed with her eyes on the floor and sat on the side of the bed "I'm sorry Reagan," she sniffed.

"Hey, what for," he said placing his hand on hers.

"I didn't back you up, I stood there like an idiot and let you get shot."

"Hey, look at me," he said softly.

Eddie turned and looked at him cursing herself as tears rolled down her face.

Jamie slid his hand onto her cheek and wiped it away but didn't remove his hand "Eddie," he said and caressed her cheek "it's not your fault okay, it happened so fast, I'm just so grateful you're okay."

"You're in here because of me," she muttered.

Jamie tugged her closer "I'm gonna say this once more, it wasn't your fault, stop beating yourself up about it."

Eddie stared at him for a minute, leaning in she kissed him softly and pulled back.

Jamie still had his hand on her cheek, staring back at her he slowly pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply.

Eddie pulled back and slid her hand into his "I shouldn't have done that, my emotions are all over the place."

"It's okay, who can resist," he teased "I knew you had a crush on me."

"I do not," she laughed "you're beginning to sound like your brother."

"Yeah, but I'm hotter," he smirked.

* * *

The next morning Jamie was released and given police protection, at the request of his father and the rest of his family he decided to take it to stop them worrying.

Eddie let them into his apartment and put his bag down "bed or sofa, you heard the doc, you have to take it easy."

"I'm gonna be so bored, wouldn't I be more use at the station behind a desk?"

"No one armed Jack, you have to rest, that's why I'm staying," she said shrugging off her coat.

"You don't have to, you've been with me all night."

"And all day yesterday," she sighed "someone wants to take out my partner they gotta go through me first."

"Eddie, really, I'll be fine," he said.

"Tough, I'm staying," she said and lay back on the sofa.

"Eddie," he groaned.

"I'm staying, I know you don't need a babysitter but I'm staying anyway, I wanna know for myself that you're okay."

Jamie scrubbed his hand over his face and sat beside her "pizza and a movie?"

"It's two in the day," she chuckled.

"This is New York city," he replied and picked up his phone.

A few hours later Jamie opened his eyes and sat up a little.

"Hey sleepy head," she chuckled from beside him.

"How long was I out?" he asked and sat up properly.

"Two hours maybe," she replied.

Jamie looked her up and down "is that my college hoodie and my sweats?"

"And your socks," she chuckled wiggling her toes "I got a shower, I hope you don't mind. I only had the clothes we went out in last night."

"I don't mind," he said and walked to the kitchen "those meds are knocking me out, I feel so drained."

"So sit down and sleep some more," she said following him to the kitchen.

"I can't I'll be awake all night," he yawned.

"Jamie, go get sleep before I kick your ass, I'm gonna be here all night so we can watch movies or something," she said.

"You don't have to stay," he said.

"I know, but I want to," she yawned.

"Looks like you're the one that needs sleep," he chuckled.

She waved him off "I'm fine," she said yawning.

Jamie walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "go into my bed and get some sleep, that's an order."

"Yes commissioner," she teased "maybe I'll grab an hour."

"Take more than that, I'll be on the sofa," he said and sat down.

Eddie watched him settle back onto the sofa "do you need anything before I go?"

"The only thing I need you to do for me is go get some sleep," he replied.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she chuckled "call out if you need anything."

…

Turning on the tv he turned up the news as a picture of himself came up "Commissioners Reagan's son was shot off duty last night, in a downtown alleyway," the reporter said.

"An eye witness places him at the scene with an unknown female who he described as an escort or a call girl. So why was the Commissioners son, an N.Y.P.D officer down a seedy alleyway with a call girl? And was this a ploy to take out the Commissioners youngest? His office has yet to respond to these claims."

"Great," he sighed and turned it off "wait until Eddie hears they called her a hooker."

Standing up he walked to his window and looked down at the world going by, sighing he leaned against it and continued to watch everything go by.

Eddie walked out of his room and stopped when she saw him at the window "Jamie you shouldn't be by the window, come away."

"Stop telling me what to do," he said flatly.

"Jamie?" she frowned and stepped closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he said and turned to face her "I just can't take this anymore Eddie, I'm going crazy sitting here."

"It's only been a few hours."

"Exactly!" he yelled "and look at me! I'm going crazy I need to get out of here!" he said and stormed off to his room slamming the door behind him.

Eddie sighed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, heading back to his room she pushed the door in and found him lying on the bed "I haven't gone to sleep yet," she said and climbed into the bed.

"Just leave me alone," he grumbled.

"Okay, you lie there feeling sorry for yourself and I'll sleep," she said and lay down.

Jamie looked over at her "hey Eddie?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" he asked.

Eddie sat up and looked over at him "you took my head off two minutes ago and now you wanna talk about that?"

"Yeah," he nodded "why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me too, why did you?"

"I asked first."

Eddie chuckled and shook her head "because I was drunk and worried and afraid I was gonna lose you, I was so emotional because of the alcohol, I was acting crazy."

"Don't blame the alcohol," he laughed.

"Okay, you didn't have much why did you kiss me then?" she shot back.

Jamie shrugged "because I wanted to."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because you wouldn't shut up whining," he said seriously

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"You sitting there blubbering, feeling sorry for yourself because you screwed up and got so wasted you puked in a dirty alleyway."

Eddie lashed out and slapped him across the face "I know what you're trying to do but you're not getting an argument from me," she said and lay down facing away from him.

"Wow," he said rubbing his cheek "now I know why Peirce was so keen to get away from you-maybe the other guy too."

Eddie jumped out of the bed "you bastard," she whimpered "you are a lot of things Jamie, but mean is not one of them," she said and stormed out of the room.

A few hours later Jamie rubbed his eyes as he walked out of his room, seeing Eddie sitting by the window in a daze he walked up to her and sat beside her "I thought you left."

"Well I didn't, where's your sling?" she muttered and stood up "you're supposed to wear it all the time."

Jamie stood behind her "I couldn't sleep with it on, Eddie," he said placing his hand on her hip "I'm sorry about what I said a while ago. You were right, I was just looking for an argument and I deserved that slap-and probably a few more."

Eddie shrugged him off and moved away from him "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry you know I'd never say stuff like that to you, I don't know what came over me."

Eddie grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder "well you did Reagan, it hurt and I am so pissed at you!" she yelled and stormed towards the door.

"Eddie, I don't want you out there by yourself!" he called after.

"It's not me they want," she replied and slammed the door behind her.

"Eddie!" he called after.

"Stay inside!" she yelled as she took the stairs.

Hearing someone talking to her he ran to look over the rail, seeing Danny and Maria he went back to his door.

"What's the matter with you?" Danny yelled as soon as he spotted him at the door "why are you outside?"

"Not in the mood Danny," he said and walked back inside "what do you want?"

"We're here to take you down to a line up, see if you can identify the guy that shot you," Maria said.

"Alright," he replied.

"What's up with you and Janko? Trouble in paradise?" Danny teased.

Jamie grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall "I said I'm not in the mood Danny!"

"You better get your hands off me kid before I knock your teeth down your throat," Danny snarled.

"Okay, cool it," Maria said getting in between them "Jamie go get ready," she said and pushed him away.

"Unbelievable," Danny said watching him go "and here we are trying to help him."

"You're an idiot," she scoffed "you saw Janko, she was crying and pissed this was a big one."

"Alright, maybe I knew he looked pissed and wanted to mess with him."

"Idiot," she said again and walked to the door as Jamie appeared.

"What's going on with you two?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"She's crying and a mess, you're snapping of course it matters," Danny said as they walked down the stairs.

"I said horrible things to her, she slapped me I said a few more things, now she's not talking to me, the end," Jamie muttered.

"What you say?" Biaz asked.

Jamie sighed heavily "stuff about her break up."

"Doghouse for at least a week," Danny said.

* * *

Sunday morning Jamie tried calling her again with still no answer, he'd gotten Danny to check in on her to make sure she was okay. Her word to him were 'tell your brother to leave me alone or I'll slap a restraining order on him…he had really screwed up.

The line-up was a bust, he couldn't be sure, it was dark he was focused on Eddie behind him, he didn't really get a good look.

It was now Sunday afternoon; the family had been to mass and we're all at the family home for their weekly dinner. Jamie sat in the living room alone trying Eddie again and again, "Eddie, all I want is a chance to apologise-to your face, will you please call me back?" he asked and hung up.

"Jamie, dinner," Linda said from behind him.

"Yeah, coming," he sighed and put his phone away.

"Look at that mush," Henry chuckled.

"Not now grandpa," he muttered.

Danny made a face "that Janko is some woman, I escaped within an inch of my life, you screwed up kid."

"I know," he sighed.

"Janko?" Frank asked, "your partner?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded "hopefully she still is when I go back."

"Is this the partner he's in love with?" Jack asked.

"What? no I'm not," Jamie said quickly.

"Dad told mom you were," Sean said.

"Okay, boys, that's enough," Linda said.

"What did you do Jamie?" Erin asked.

"I said some things I'm not proud of, let's just leave it at that," Jamie muttered.

"Have you tried apologising?" Nicky asked.

"No, why didn't I think of that?" he scoffed.

"Don't take it out on her," Frank said, "you got yourself into this mess."

"Maybe show her how sorry you are," Henry suggested.

"How? she won't answer my calls or messages, she won't answer her door."

"Her favourite flowers might be a start," Henry chuckled "and if that doesn't work you need to ambush her and take her for a fancy meal."

"Grandpa, she's my partner, not my girlfriend, I just upset her over something stupid," Jamie replied.

"Yeah right," Danny laughed "kid, I'm sick watching you two pretend to be friends, just get together already."

"Is this true? Do you have feelings for her?" Frank asked.

"Well I care about her yeah, she's my partner and my friend."

"Jamie, don't you think your feelings are more important than just being partners?" Erin asked, "I've seen you two together, there's a spark, so what if you get separated, you could end up marrying this girl."

"I meet her a few times I like her," Linda added.

"I like her too," Nicky added.

"Okay okay I get it, you're all team Janko but I value our partnership too much to mess with it."

"Follow your heart son, it won't be the end of the world if you get new partners," Frank said.

"But I love Eddie being my partner we know each other so well, I can't imagine not having her beside me every tour."

"Soulmates," Henry chuckled.

…

Monday morning had come and gone and Eddie still hadn't gotten in touch with him. Getting an idea he set off to make it happen…this is how he now stood outside his precinct with a big bunch of her favourite flowers.

"Officer Janko," he said when the phone was answered "Eddie, it's me, please don't hang up."

"I asked you to leave me alone, do you Reagan's ever give up?" she snapped.

"No, not on this, you won't return my calls, all I want is a chance to apologise properly, what else am I supposed to do?" he replied.

"Uh, leave me alone maybe," she scoffed.

"Look out the window," he said.

"Why?" she huffed and pulled back the blind "Jamie!" she gasped upon spotting him.

"Come down and talk to me or I come up there and embarrass the hell out of you."

"You wouldn't," she breathed.

"I will, I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to."

"You're an idiot," she huffed and slammed the phone down.

A few minutes later Jamie still paced outside with no sign of Eddie. Sighing heavily, he sat on a nearby bench-he had really screwed up this time.

"You got my attention here I am," she said and dropped down beside him "you got two minutes, actually one, I'm desked because of you, I'm also partnerless."

Jamie placed the flowers on her lap "this is just a start, I'm so sorry about what I said I was angry at myself for putting myself in that position. I was warned a threat had been made on my life, I was offered protection and I turned it down. I put us both in danger-I put you in danger, Eddie if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"That's your excuse for saying what you said about my boyfriends?"

"No, I was out of line, I'm just trying to get out how I feel, those guys are idiots, anyone would kill to be with you. You're amazing and funny and kind and friendly, the guy that gets you is the luckiest guy in the world."

Eddie stood up "minute is up, get back home and get that sling on you."

"Wait, wait," he said standing up "come over to mine after work?"

"I have plans," she muttered-he was breaking her down.

"Please?" he asked with those puppy dog eyes she loved so much.

"Fine," she sighed "I'll be over at seven," she said and walked off.

Getting back to her floor she looked over as some called her "what?"

"This is not a green house," an officer said pointing to her desk "tell your boyfriend to send them to your house next time."

Eddie looked at her desk and smiled at the five bouquets of flowers on her desk, pulling out her phone she sent a quick message.

Jamie looked down at his message and smiled at her one-word reply 'dork'

* * *

Later that evening Eddie smiled at the officers on his door and let herself in "Reagan!" she called.

"Kitchen!" he called back.

Making her way to the kitchen she stopped in the door way "you humiliated me with all those flowers."

Jamie walked to her and held out his hands "sorry, but I had to," he said leading her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he smiled and led her out the door and up the stairs.

"Did you do all this for me?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah," he said and led her to the table that sat on the roof of his building "I made everything myself-all of your favourites."

Eddie laughed as he lifted a lid to reveal her all-time favourite, a bacon cheese burger "you didn't have to do all this but thank you."

"Yes I did, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and how much you mean to me."

Eddie placed her hand on his "you're so sweet, thank you."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked with his best dimple smile.

"We'll see after the food," she replied and picked up the burger.

Jamie chuckled and picked up his own "but you did miss me today, right?"

"I missed you," she replied without looking at him.

Eating the rest of the food in silence Eddie placed her glass down and looked over at him "do anything exciting yesterday?"

"No, just thinking about you most of the day," he said without realising.

Eddie bit on her lip, he wasn't so great at hiding his feelings anymore "did you not spend the day with your family?"

"I did but I was too busy trying to work out how to fix things with you, you were talk of table," he chuckled.

"You guys talked about me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, Danny started it then everyone else chimed in, you know what they're like."

Eddie nodded "what were you talking about?"

"Uh, you and me," he said uncomfortably "they all think we're being idiots."

"Why?" she frowned.

"They think it's crazy we'd rather be partners than be together," he replied.

"We made that decision together, we both agreed it would get messy and neither of us wanted that," she said.

"I know," he nodded "but lately it feels like we're both just running away from it, we're not trying to be partners anymore, we're too busy trying to keep our feelings from showing."

"I didn't know you felt like that," she said.

"Don't you?" he asked.

"Kinda," she nodded "but I think if we try harder we'll get back on track."

"Why do we have to try?" he asked standing up "would it be so bad if were to be together and get new partners? Wouldn't you like to see where this could go?"

"Me and you?" she asked panicked.

"Yes Eddie," he said walking to her "I am crazy about you and I know you're crazy about me…what do you say?"

 **A/N first instalment, hope you all enjoyed it…wonder what Eddie will say hmm? See you next time, don't be afraid to leave a comment or review JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Me and you?" she asked panicked._

" _Yes Eddie," he said walking to her "I am crazy about you and I know you're crazy about me…what do you say?"_

…

Eddie moved away from him "it's not that easy Jamie, we've been down this road before-three times actually," she said and looked back at him "all the reasons we've discussed are still there, all the reasons why we shouldn't be together are there! I don't want another partner, I love what we have. What if something happens to you? You think I'm gonna follow procedure and clear the area or cuff a guy before I help you?"

"Eddie, you do that already and I do too," he said and took her hands "you don't have to give me an answer right now, take all the time you need. If the answer is no, we'll go on as normal and we'll forget it. My cards are on the table, the ball is in your court."

Eddie looked down at their joined hands and sighed, she wanted to say yes-oh how she wanted to say yes, but this wasn't something to be rushed into "what if we make a mistake?" she asked and looked up at him "say we do get together and get new partners, what if in a week or a month it doesn't work out, then what?"

"We clear the air and ask to be reassigned as partners, hey," he said sliding his hands onto her waist "I'll never hurt you Eddie, I'll never lie to you, I'll never cheat on you, I'll never keep secrets from you, I'll never even look at another woman, I'll give you the love and respect you deserve."

Eddie sighed and put her hands on his shoulders "what if we mess it up?" she asked nervously.

Jamie smiled and stepped closer to her "impossible, I'm in love with you, I'm pretty sure that feeling will never go away."

"This isn't a movie Jamie where you say something like that and we live happily ever after, things happen, people change, I don't want to lose you or ruin the friendship we have."

Jamie let go of her and stepped back "like I said, take all the time you want, I'm not going anywhere," he said and led her back to the table "it's time for desert, I'll be back in a minute, I have to go down to my apartment and get it."

While he was gone Eddie took her wine glass and walked to the edge of the roof, looking out at the beautiful city she started to drift on and imagine what it would be like living here with him-it would have to be his place, he apartment is a shoebox. Chuckling to herself she sat on the edge "too far Janko, too far."

"Who are you talking to?"

She looked up to see Jamie standing there with two bowls "no one, ooh, ice-cream-my favourite," she said and walked to the table.

…

After desert Eddie looked down at her watch "wow, it's almost midnight, I should get going," she said and stood up.

"Wait, I'll walk you down to the car," he said and stood up

"Car?" she frowned "have you bumped your head Reagan? I've been drinking, I have no car."

"The patrol car dummy," he chuckled "I'm not letting you walk home and they'll be with us if I walk you so, you get a free lift."

"Ugh," Eddie groaned as they walked back down "do I have to? Torres hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, who could hate you?" he asked and stopped at the doors.

Eddie rolled her eyes "he hates me, anyway, thanks for tonight, I had a great time."

"No problem," he smiled. When neither moved her chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "night Janko."

"Night," she smiled and pushed the door out "and Reagan?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Put your sling back on," she chuckled.

"Yes mom," he chuckled and walked to the stairs "let me know when you're home."

"Yes dad!" she called after him and walked towards the patrol car.

Jamie closed his door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh, although he told her to take her time and things would stay as normal if she said no he wasn't so sure he'd be able to do that.

Frowning when someone knocked at his door he turned to face it and put his hand on his gun "who is it?"

"Me," Eddie called back.

"Eddie?" he frowned and pulled the door open.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," he said slowly.

Eddie stepped closer to him, looking up at him for a moment she closed the distance between them and kissed him hard.

Jamie pulled her closer and walked backwards into the apartment, backing her up against the door he pulled back and looked down at her "okay, wow," was all he could say.

Eddie laughed and ran her fingers through his hair "yeah wow," she said and kissed him again.

After another make out session Jamie pulled back "do you want a drink or anything?"

"No," she said and slid of her coat "come sit with me," she said and walked to the sofa.

"Something wrong?" he asked as she played with her hands.

"No, yes, this might sound crazy," she said and looked at him "but I have an idea I want to run by you."

"Okay," he nodded and sat beside her.

"What if we keep this between us and request new partners for like two weeks-just to see how we get on?"

Jamie nodded "you don't want anyone to know we'll be together?"

"Not like that," she said and took his hand "Jamie we'll be just getting used to it, I don't want the whole precinct knowing just yet, not until we know we're going somewhere."

"Okay I get it," he nodded.

"So you're okay with this?"

He nodded and leaned into her "between me and you," he said and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning Eddie was startled awake by her alarm groaning she reached out to smack it and jumped when Jamie groaned. Turning around she squinted and watched him rub his face "sorry," she said sleepily "I thought I was in my own bed."

"It's okay," he yawned and stood up "you've extra time since you're here, why don't you go grab a shower while I make you breakfast, you can wear my clothes to work."

Eddie yawned and stood up "I totally forgot I had work today, I should've gone home," she whined.

Jamie walked to her and kissed her sweetly "but this is way better right?" he said and walked back to the kitchen.

"It is nice waking up with someone to talk to, but it would have been nicer if I'd woken in a bed Jamie Reagan," she said rubbing her neck

"Sorry," he laughed "you fell asleep before me I didn't want you getting the wrong idea."

"Always the gentleman," she chuckled "I'll be in the shower!" she called and walked on to his room.

While he was making breakfast, someone knocked at the door "why aren't those two doing their jobs?" he huffed "who is?" he yelled.

"It's me kid!" Danny called back.

Rolling his eyes he pulled the door open and hurried back to the stove "you gotta stop just turning up Danny."

"A little touchy this morning are we princess?" he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I check in on my kid brother?" he asked.

"I saw you yesterday."

Danny sighed "alright, you got me," he said and pulled a picture from his pocket "this was waiting for me when I got to my desk this morning."

Jamie took the picture and looked down, sighing he held it up "is this supposed to scare me?" He asked pointing to the picture of himself with a bullseye on it.

"Read the back," Danny said.

Jamie flipped it over and read it out loud "round two…what the hell does that mean?"

"It means Vincenza is gonna take another pop at you, we still can't find him, there's no trace of him anywhere, all his clowns have lawyered up."

"He bolted? I'm not hiding Danny, my arm feels better, as soon as I get the all clear I'll be back on the streets."

"You're not going back on the streets kid, no way."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jamie yelled "I'm not hiding, I'm giving evidence against him no matter what happens. The only reason I'm here with protection is because I can't defend myself properly right now!"

"There won't be a trial if we can't find him or you end up dead! Why are you being a hero?" Danny yelled "why can't you for once just do as I ask?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Danny! I can make my own decisions!"

"Well you're making the wrong one!"

"What's going on here?" Eddie asked coming out in a towel.

Danny looked her up and down and turned to Jamie "maybe your girlfriend can talk some sense into you," he said and dropped the picture before leaving.

….

After her shift Eddie made her way to Jamie's after Danny had left they got into a big fight and she'd just left and ignored his calls for the day. Getting to his door she knocked and frowned when the door moved in "Jamie?" she said quietly and pushed the door drawing her gun in "Jamie you here?" she called as she cleared all the trashed rooms.

Getting to his room she gasped as his bed was covered in blood "oh god, oh god," she said and put her hand to her mouth. Pulling out her phone with shaky hands she dialled his number and continued to clear the place "come on come on come on…Jamie!" she yelled when it was answered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Where are you?" she whimpered.

"I've been with my grandpa all day, why?"

"I've just arrived at your place; the door was open the place is trashed…there's blood all over your room."

"What?" he yelled startling his grandpa dad and Danny "Eddie get out of there, wait outside I'm on my way," he said and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Frank asked as he jumped up and grabbed his coat.

"My apartment was broken into, Janko said its trashed and there's blood all over my room," he replied.

Danny sighed and stood up "I'll come with you."

"Keep me posted!" Frank called after them.

Arriving at his apartment Eddie was already giving her statement to officers "Eddie!" he called and ran to her.

"They're finished taking prints, they said you can go in once they've collected evidence."

"What evidence?" Danny asked.

Eddie looked at Jamie and placed her hand on his arm "I'm sorry Jamie."

"What?" he asked alarmed "what is it?"

Eddie blew out a breath "there was a ring and a photo on the bed…it was the ring you gave to Sydney, and the photo is of her too."

"What?" Danny yelled "do they think the blood is hers too?"

Eddie nodded "they've taken a sample, I've asked for it to be put to the top."

Danny went inside and left them alone, "Jamie?" she said softly "are you okay?"

Jamie looked over at her "do you think Sid is dead?"

Eddie sighed and rubbed his arm "I don't know, this could be just to scare you, didn't you speak to her last week? Isn't she still in London?"

Jamie nodded "she was due home last weekend for a visit with her folks."

"Why don't you call her," Eddie suggested.

Jamie nodded and walked off "I'll be outside!" he called.

An hour later Danny walked to his desk "results are back, it's not Sydney."

"I know," Jamie nodded "she called me back while you were on the phone, apparently it's six am over there now."

"You need somewhere to stay," Danny said.

"He can stay with me," Eddie said.

"That's that settled then, go to the parking garage I'll drive you myself," Danny said and hurried off.

* * *

A while later Eddie handed him a drink and sat across from him "are you going to take this seriously now and cut out this I'm not scared crap?"

"What do you want me to do Eddie? The guy murdered a seventeen year old girl, I saw him-I saw her mom, I owe it to her to make sure he pays for what he did."

"I know and I agree he has to pay for what he's done but you gotta take this seriously Jamie, Mario Vincenza is a big name around the streets-rumours are he killed his own nephew because he tried to sell drugs on his patch.

"He's a coward that picks on kids and women, he's a bully and gets everyone else to do his dirty work for him. I caught him in the act, I got him when no one else can touch him, I've got a solid case."

"But you're risking your life, you family, anyone that knows you, I saw you're face when you thought it was Sydney…how would you be if it was Danny or Erin or even Nicky?"

"Or you," he said looking over at her Eddie "I can't do this with you, not while all of this is going on, I can't put you in danger."

"I risk my life every day Jamie, I have your back no matter what-on or off the job I'm gonna be here."

Jamie sighed and leaned over to her "Eddie this could get really dangerous."

Eddie leaned in closer to him "I'm not going anywhere Reagan."

Jamie slid his hand onto her cheek "promise me if this gets too much you'll tell me."

Eddie nodded "I promise."

Jamie leaned in and kissed sweetly, pulling her to him he lay back on the sofa holding her tight.

Eddie pulled back and looked down on him "do you wanna watch a movie in bed?"

"No," he said standing up with her on his hips "I just wanna go to bed."

"Jamie Reagan," she giggled as he carried her to her room.

Dropping her onto the bed he crawled up over her "this okay?"

Eddie nodded "if it's what you want."

"It's not just about what I want."

Eddie sat up a little and pulled her shirt off "Jamie, stop talking," she said and started to unbutton his shirt as she pulled him down to her.

Afterwards Jamie pulled her to him and kissed her shoulder "tired?"

"Yup," she mumbled "you wore me out."

Jamie chuckled and kissed her neck "you weren't so bad yourself."

"Jamie," she giggled and slapped his arm.

He chuckled and pulled her against him "least now I saw the tattoo on your butt."

"Hey, ever tell anyone I'll kill you, I was sixteen it was the first place I thought of to hide it from my mom."

He laughed and rolled onto his back taking her onto his chest "get some sleep, you've got work tomorrow."

…

The next morning Eddie tiptoed around her apartment trying not to wake him, leaning over the bed she kissed him on the head "see you later," she whispered.

"I know you didn't think you were quiet out there," he said and opened his eyes.

"Sorry," she said pulling a face "I was trying my best."

Jamie tugged her down to him and kissed her deeply "have a great day, call me on your meal."

"I will…stay inside alright?"

"Yes boss," he chuckled.

"Bye!" she called on her way out the door.

Sitting at her desk in the station she looked up when someone stopped in front of her "can I help you?"

"Eddie Janko?" the man asked reading from a clipboard.

"Yes," she frowned.

He handed her an envelope and smiled "have a nice day mam," he said and walked off.

Eddie frowned and looked down at the envelope, turning it over she opened it and put her hand inside. Pulling out a picture she gasped it was just like the one Danny had shown her of Jamie except it was of her leaving for work this morning.

Jumping up she grabbed her gun "cover me, half hour tops," she said to her partner and ran off.

Getting to Danny's station she ran to his desk and found Biaz "I need to talk to Danny," she panted.

"What's wrong?" Biaz asked.

Eddie looked around "is there anywhere we can go?"

"Sure," she nodded "take the locker room I'll get Danny."

"Janko?" Danny asked coming up behind her.

"I got this delivered to my desk twenty minutes ago," she said handing him the picture.

Danny looked at it and sighed "nothing on the back, was there anything with it?"

"No just the envelope," she replied pulling it from her pocket.

"I'll send these to the lab, Janko, go back to your station and wait for my call," he said and walked off.

"Danny!" she called stopping him "not a word to Jamie."

For now," Danny replied and walked off.

Biaz nudged her "don't worry about it, it's just another way to get at Jamie."

"How did they know we were together?" she whispered.

"You two are together?" Biaz smiled.

"Two days now…but that's not the point, he's at mine since his break in, I was at his the night before, someone is following us or just me."

"I'll put a car on you for a day and see what we come up with."

Eddie nodded "okay, thanks-not a word to anyone about me and Jamie."

Biaz buttoned her lip "won't say a word, but I am happy for you two, I hope it works out."

"Me too…I'll see ya," she said and walked off.

Getting back to her car she pulled out her phone as it rang, groaning as Jamie flashed on the screen she answered hey."

"Hey, I won't keep you I'm just looking for your pots."

"Pots?" she laughed "what are you doing?"

"You'll see when you get home, where are they?"

"In the press beside the stove."

"Okay, call me on your meal," he said and hung up.

Groaning again she put her phone down and pulled away.

* * *

Later that evening they had finished dinner and had tidied up "what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"I'd love to walk all that food off," she chuckled "thank you that was amazing."

"My grandpa's recipe," he replied, "get your coat, we're going for a walk."

"We can't go outside, you know that."

"Come on, I'm not letting this guy rule my life, just around the block, the car will be behind us."

"Jamie," she sighed.

Jamie kissed her quickly before she could say anything else "we're going."

"Fine, one trip around the block then it's back here," she said and followed him.

Halfway down the street Jamie kept glancing behind him.

"There's no on there," she said and linked her arm into his.

"There's a sedan that's turning with the patrol," he said.

"It's a small block, everyone does a few laps before they get a parking spot."

"Come on Eddie we passed a lot of empty ones already."

Eddie shrugged when she couldn't come up with anything else "you're just paranoid because you've been cooped up for a few days."

"Yeah maybe," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder "don't look at me like that, those two know we're together."

"How?" she scoffed.

"They saw you kiss me when I met you at the door earlier," he chuckled.

"Oh," she laughed and leaned into him "I get to do this so."

Jamie shook his head and pulled her closer "doing anything with your day off tomorrow?" he asked.

"I've to meet friends but I think I might cancel, with everything going on I don't wanna be away from you for too long."

"Eddie you're away from me ten hours a day," he chucked "you go, I'm heading to watch Nicky for Erin any way, I can pick you up on the way back."

"Okay," she drawled "but it's old college friends, I might be stumbling home."

"Well you won't have to stumble far, just tell me where you are and I'll be outside."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked ahead of her "what are you doing?" she asked as he stopped

"That sedan is still behind us."

"Forget about it, you're being paranoid," she said glancing back at it, it was two detectives from Danny's unit, she just didn't want to explain to him why they were following her.

"I'm gonna get the patrol to run the plates," she said and went to walk off.

"No," she said and pulled him back to her "you're gonna finish this walk with me and then if you're good I might have some of them choc ices you like so much."

"You do know you're not a babysitter, right?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," she scoffed "I'm looking after you, aren't I?"

…

A week had gone by, Jamie had just left the hospital for a check-up. The wound was healing well, his doctor said she didn't see why he couldn't go back to work-on light duties only. Arriving at his station to speak to his Captain he frowned as he saw Danny and Eddie all hush hush in the corner.

Walking to them he stopped a bit away from them "hey, what's up?" he asked looking at Danny.

"Hey kid, what did the Doc say?" Danny asked.

"Got the all clear to come back, just desk though."

"That's great," Eddie smiled "although it's gonna suck doing desk with you."

"I'm asking for my new partner remember?" he frowned, they'd spoken about this this morning.

"I know but I didn't think you were doing it so soon, don't you want to settle back in then ask for a new partner?" she asked.

Jamie shrugged "I thought we agreed, anyway, what are you doing here Danny?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry you're pretty little head about Janko and her partner caught a burglary this morning, I need to talk to the guy they have in holding on other charges."

"Alright," he nodded not entirely convinced "I'm gonna go see the captain, I'll see you at home?"

"You will," she nodded "I'll bring dinner," she added.

"Bye," he called on his way to the office.

"Later kid!" Danny called after him and turned back to her "when are you going to tell him what happened?"

"I'm not, you said so yourself it's been a week no one is gonna do anything to me."

"Janko, you can't keep this from him he doesn't like secrets and lies.

"It's for his own good."

"Trust me," he said clapping her on the back "he won't see it that way."

After Jamie had spoken to his captain he walked to Eddie's desk "hey, you're still here."

"Yeah, Kennedy stepped out to see his wife so I'm catching up on paperwork…how did it go in there?" she asked.

"Good," he nodded "I'm back Monday so I still have a few days off."

"Am I with you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he nodded "I've a week on desk then I've to do a physical to see if I can get back on the street."

Eddie looked behind her as her name was called "I gotta go, we'll talk more when I get home."

"Actually," he said stopping her "I'll be at my own place."

"Oh," she replied a little disappointed.

"The detective on the case called and said they were finished with my apartment, I have a few things to do-like upping my security for starters."

Eddie nodded "okay, I'll call over after tour."

"Uh, I kinda wanna be by myself, is that okay?" he asked

Eddie looked behind her as she was called again "that's fine, I gotta go, I'll call you later," she said and hurried off.

Jamie watched her go and sighed, he knew her and Danny were keeping something from him.

….

Later that evening Jamie had gone through his whole apartment to make sure there were no bugs or anything planted, his new bed had arrived. Just as he was throwing the last pillow onto the bed a knock came to his door, walking to it he put his hand on his gun "who is it?" he called.

When he got no reply he pulled out his gun and got it ready "who's there?" he called again.

Opening the door slowly he stuck his head out, seeing no one there he opened the door fully and stepped out to look up and down the hall. Stepping out he looked down as something crunched under his feet, seeing a brown envelope he looked around again before he picked it up.

Going back inside he opened it and his blood ran cold, it was of Eddie sitting on her sofa reading a book. Running to his room he grabbed his phone and keys before bolting out the door calling her as he went.

A few minutes later her took her stairs two at a time until he was at her door "Eddie!" he yelled and banged on the door "Eddie! You home!" he yelled and kept banging.

Eddie pulled the door open "what's going on? Why are you banging my door down?"

Jamie brushed by her, the clothes she had on her were the same clothes she had on in the photo.

"Jamie?" she called when he didn't answer her.

"Has anyone called by tonight? Was anyone here?"

"No why?" she frowned "Jamie what's going on?"

"Someone sent me a photo of you wearing them clothes," he said pointing to her.

"What?" she frowned.

"You were sitting there reading a book," he said pointing to the sofa.

Eddie frowned again "Jamie I'm just home I haven't been here."

"What?" he asked.

"I went for a drink with Carol I'm only in about ten minutes-I haven't read a book since last week."

Jamie sighed "someone is messing with me," he said and dropped onto the arm of the chair "someone knocked at my door when I opened it an envelope was on the floor."

Eddie walked to him "someone is trying to scare you they knew you'd react."

Jamie stood up and shook his head "I should have known, I need to go see Danny," he said and kissed her on the cheek "I'll check in on you in a bit."

"That's all I get?" she asked and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Jamie chuckled and walked back to her "those damn eyes," he said and kissed her deeply.

After a minute or two Eddie pulled back and locked her arms around his neck "don't overthink this, just go see Danny and see what he thinks."

"I will, see ya later babe," he smiled and walked on.

"Babe?" she laughed.

"Just trying it out!" he called back and shut the door after him.

* * *

Arriving at Frank's house Jamie let himself in "hey!" he called when no one was in the living room.

"In here!" Erin called back.

"Full house," Jamie said joining them.

"What brings you here this late? Everything okay son?" Frank asked clapping him on the back.

Jamie sighed and slid the picture onto the table "this was hand delivered to me about half an hour ago."

"That's Eddie," Erin said, "you need to go check on her."

"I have, she's fine, there's a unit on her door," he said and looked at Danny "the weird thing is she was wearing the same clothes when I got there than in the photo, but she told me she was just in that she hadn't been there."

Danny frowned "so this picture wasn't taken tonight?"

"No, she thinks she was wearing them last week some time."

"Someone watching her maybe" Henry said.

Danny took the photo "I'll bring this with me in the morning and see if I can get prints off it."

"Thanks," Jamie said and stood up "I'm beat I'm gonna head off."

"Why don't you stay here tonight," Frank said.

"Thanks dad, but I think I'll just crash at my own place."

"I'm heading too, I'll walk out with you," Danny said and stood up "night pops, night dad," he said and walked to Erin and kissed her on the cheek "I'll be by your office for a warrant tomorrow…night!" he called and followed Jamie outside.

"Jamie!" he called.

Just as he did Jamie clicked his car to unlock and turned back to him, before Danny could say anything the car exploded sending him and Jamie to the ground.

Inside everyone jumped "what was that?" Erin asked jumping to her feet.

"No, no," Frank said and jumped up "not another one, please god not another one," he said and ran outside with Henry and Erin.

"Jamie!" Erin shrieked as he lay motionless on the ground and ran to him.

"Danny!" Henry said and hurried to him.

"I'm okay pops!" he yelled as he helped him to his feet.

Frank was frozen to the spot, his legs wouldn't move, apart from shaking they could do nothing else. All he could do was watch his youngest lie motionless on the ground and pray he'd be okay.

"Jamie!" Erin cried and shook him again "someone call an ambulance!" she yelled as people started to gather.

"Out of the way!" Danny yelled and shoved Erin off him "come on kid, you're not doing this to me, come on, wake up!" he yelled as he did cpr.

Jamie sucked in a deep breath and began to cough, Danny quickly rolled him on his side and rubbed his head "you're okay, deep breaths," he panted.

"Round two," Jamie coughed out.

"I'll get these sons of bitches," Danny snarled.

"Sir?" Baker said stepping closer to Frank.

"I'm okay Baker," he replied.

"You don't look it," she said.

Frank sighed "old memories," he said and walked to Jamie and Danny "you both okay?"

"I'm fine dad," Jamie said and looked at his car "my car," he groaned "I loved that car."

Danny slung his arm around him "I think we'd rather you kid," he said and chuckled as Erin squeezed them both tight.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one JJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _I'm fine dad," Jamie said and looked at his car "my car," he groaned "I loved that car."_

 _Danny slung his arm around him "I think we'd rather you kid," he said and chuckled as Erin squeezed them both tight._

…

Frank walked to the back of the ambulance where Jamie and Danny were sitting "are you boys okay?"

"Little ringing and a headache, kid?" Danny said.

"My ears are ringing, couple of scratches," he said and stood up "it's been a long day, I'm gonna take off."

Frank put his hand out "you're not getting out of my sight tonight, Grandpa's made up your bed."

"Dad, I'm fine, I just want to go home," Jamie replied and went to walk by.

"Someone just tried to take my sons life, you're staying where I can see you."

"Dad," he sighed.

"Just do what he asks," Danny cut in "it's just for tonight."

"Here's the media," Erin said, "we better get inside," she said and led Jamie off.

"Danny," Frank said sitting beside him "you find this guy."

Danny nodded "Biaz is on her way, I'll get him dad and I'll make him pay."

"By the book," Frank said and stood up.

Inside Erin handed Jamie a cup "drink that and take these," she said handing him painkillers.

"Thanks," he muttered and pulled the cup to him.

"You were really worried about Eddie," she said and sat beside him.

"She's my partner I care about her, this is my mess I'd never forgive myself is something happened to her because of me."

"Jamie," she sighed and put her hand on his back "don't forget I was there for your first crush, she was exactly Eddie. It's a no brainer, you have feelings for her, that's special."

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

Erin sighed again "you're in love with her, you need to stop this I want her as my partner bull, go get a new one and take the girl on a date."

Jamie looked around and moved closer to her "keep a secret?"

"Always," she said and moved closer to him.

"I've been seeing her for nearly two weeks now."

Erin smiled "that's great, I'm so happy for you, so you've requested a new partner for when you get back?"

"Not exactly," he said slowly.

"What?" she yelled "Jamie you have to you can't ride with her, dad will kill you for starters. There's just so many reasons why you shouldn't be partners and be together."

"Just hear me out, we've agreed to keep this to ourselves and have new partners for two weeks-just to see if we've made the right choice."

"And after the two weeks?" she asked.

"We'll talk again and go from there."

"What's there to talk about? You love her she loves you, it's not gonna change in two weeks. Don't be stupid Jamie, things will be worse for both of you if you stay as partners and it gets out that you're romantically involved. She could be transferred and so could you."

"I know Erin, please just don't say anything until I figure things out."

"Erin stood up "I won't, only because I want you two together…I'm gonna go see how dad is, drink that," she said and walked off to find Frank.

…

Eddie frowned as her phone rang, it was after one am "hey," she answered, "I've been calling you."

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Jamie replied.

"I'm fine Jamie…what's wrong? You sound off."

"I'm good I'm just at my dad's so I don't want to wake anyone."

"Why are you there? It's after one."

"Everyone was here when I dropped by so I had a few drinks," he lied.

"Okay," she chuckled "here listen, I'm not gonna be around for the weekend, my friend is getting married up in Atlanta and I already sent back the invitation to say I was coming alone."

"Your friend from college?" he asked.

"Yep Shirley, that's the one, I think you met her when she was in town."

"I did yeah, so, what did you do with your evening?" he asked.

"Nothing, cleaned," she groaned.

Jamie chuckled "rather you than me."

"Just because your place is spotless all the time," she teased.

"It was until you were in it," he teased back.

"Hey, don't blame me, this time off is turning you into a slob."

Jamie chuckled again "my protection detail is being taken off Saturday, Danny reckons nothing else is gonna happen, do you wanna go out or something?"

"I just told you I'm away."

"Sorry, guess I'm not really listening."

"Jamie what's going on?" she asked seriously "you're off, you're not listening, you sound like something is bothering you."

Jamie sighed heavily, she was gonna find out anyway "don't freak out okay?"

"I'm worried now," she replied.

"When I left my dad's my car blew up," he said quickly.

"What?" she yelled "are you okay? Where are you? I'm coming right now, why didn't you call me?"

"Eddie calm down, I'm fine, I wasn't in the car, I didn't want to worry you over nothing."

"Nothing?" she yelled "my boyfriend was almost killed and it's nothing? Are you kidding me?" she shrieked.

"No one knows I'm your boyfriend Eddie, I didn't want you here when the media showed up, I don't want you to worry, I am fine."

Eddie sighed and sat back down "where are you really? if you're at the hospital I can keep my cool."

"I'm at my dad's he wouldn't let me go home, I think what happened brought back memories of Joe."

"I'd say so," Eddie said a lot calmer "can I come over?" she asked, "I need to see you and make sure for myself."

"What if my dad sees you? he's still up, his detail is still outside, I think the media is too."

"I don't care, I'm an officer checking on her partner after he was nearly blown up, but most of all I want to see my boyfriend who was almost blown up-promise I'll act like a partner and not an emotional girlfriend."

"Okay," he chuckled "but you gotta be quiet when you get here, Erin and Nicky are asleep so is my grandpa."

"They won't even know I'm there," she said and hung up.

* * *

Arriving at Frank's house Eddie walked up the drive to find him talking to Baker "Officer Janko," he greeted.

"Sir," she nodded "I'm here to see Jamie."

"Go on in, he's in the kitchen."

"Thank you," she said and smiled at Baker as she passed.

"May I speak out of turn sir?" Baker asked.

"I think I know what you're going to say but okay Baker."

"That is not the look of a worried partner," she said.

"I know," Frank nodded "let's hope they both make the right decision, you can head off, there's nothing else to do here tonight."

"I don't mind staying on the door sir."

Frank smiled "get home to your family, I'll see you in the morning," he said and went inside.

Inside Eddie was holding his hand under the table "you were so lucky Jamie, if Danny hadn't called you I hate to think what might have happened."

"Don't," he said moving closer to her "I am fine, it's just a scratch."

"How can I go away and leave you with all this," she sighed.

"You're going," he replied.

"Jamie," she started.

Jamie leaned in and kissed her quickly "you're going."

Eddie slid her hand onto his cheek "I love you you know."

Jamie smiled widely, he had noticed she hadn't said it back to him on the rooftop but he could wait "I love you too, I'll be fine Eddie, Danny is all over this."

"We're all on this," Frank said coming in chuckling as she jumped away from him "you know kids, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Dad?" he frowned.

Frank chuckled "this is more than a partnership," he said pointing between them.

"I'm just worried sir," Eddie said praying her cheeks didn't light up.

"If you're going to be a part of this family Janko you'll have to drop the sir."

"We're just partners dad," Jamie tried.

Frank chuckled again "cut it out, I know you two are together and I don't have a problem with it as long as you request new partners. You know, for a lot of reasons you can't stay together on the street."

"It's pretty new dad," Jamie sighed.

"You've been partners for almost four years now, feelings don't just creep up overnight."

Eddie blew out a breath "I'll get the ball rolling on that in the morning."

"Just like that?" Jamie asked surprised "I thought we talked about this."

"Your dad is right," she said taking his hand "I love you that's not gonna change, I was just scared of the change. I know where I wanna be so we're getting new partners."

Frank smiled at the look on Jamie's face "now that's cleared up, I'll leave you to it, goodnight," he said and walked off.

"Night dad are you sure about this?" Jamie asked.

Eddie nodded "I'm sure," she said and kissed him deeply.

Outside Frank watched them and smiled, all his son needed was a little push.

...

The next morning both Jamie and Eddie were woken by Henry clearing his throat loudly. Jamie squinted up at him "morning pops."

"Breakfast for you and your guest is ready, come on, it's getting cold," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think he's too happy I spent the night," she mumbled into him.

"I'm twenty-six, we're on the sofa fully clothed," he chuckled and stood up.

Eddie groaned and rubbed her neck "what's with you and sofa's Reagan?" she asked as she stood up.

"Hey," he said turning back to her quickly "you were upset I held you until you fell asleep-just like I did that night you came back up to my apartment. And again last week when you had a bad day."

"Aww," she cooed "always looking after me aren't you," she said stepping closer to him.

Jamie smiled and leaned down to kiss her "breakfast is getting cold, then you have to go to work."

Eddie groaned and followed him into the kitchen "morning," she said and sat down.

Erin smirked and looked at Jamie "hey Eddie, I didn't know you were here."

"I arrived late last night, Jamie called me and I freaked," she replied.

"I've called your captain, your assignment is here today," Frank said.

"Sir?" she frowned.

"Plain clothes, here, keeping an eye on your partner," he replied.

"I don't need a babysitter dad, I already have a car on me and officers on my door."

"You've been given an order that'll you'll follow," Frank said giving him a look "if you need anything from your apartment Officer Janko will escort you."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Henry handed Eddie a plate "don't be afraid to use excessive force, he can be a handful," he chuckled.

"Thank you and don't worry Jamie is gonna be a good boy today and play nice, aren't you?" she smirked.

Jamie rolled his eyes "whatever," he muttered.

"Any word from Danny?" Erin asked.

"Yes, he called early this morning to say that he'd gotten prints off all three pictures, he got a hit and now has the person in for questioning" Frank answered.

"Three?" Jamie frowned "I thought there were only two."

"The one Danny got, the one you got, and the one yo-"

"Oh, is that the time," Erin said quickly cutting him off at the look on Eddie's face and jumped up "dad, walk me to the door."

"I thought you weren't in court until eleven," Henry said.

"I am but I have a meeting beforehand and papers to go over…bye!" she called on her way out and sent Eddie a look.

Jamie frowned but shrugged it off and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

Later that day Jamie and Eddie arrived at his place to get a few things to bring back to Frank's. Things were heating up after Danny's interview and Frank wanted him where he knew he'd be safe.

"So I can't stay over at all?" she scoffed as he packed clothes.

"My grandpa is old fashioned, he doesn't care what I do in my own home but at his it's his rules, and no stay overs unless they're married or engaged."

"But I'm going in two days-for like four days…what am I supposed to do?" she whined.

"Eddie," he chuckled "are you worried about not having sex for a week?"

"What? no," she said quickly and looked down as she blushed "I just thought we could stay together Thursday night because I won't see you for a few days."

Jamie walked to her and slid his hands onto her hips "there's no hurry back, and we can stay here Thursday night."

"Your dad gave you an hour," she muttered "and he said you weren't to leave unless you really had to."

"So? We're only here ten minutes, I'm allowed sleep in my own house and drop my girlfriend to the airport."

"You don't have to drop me to the airport, I was gonna call a cab."

"I want to see you off…I'm gonna miss you," he said and pushed some hair over her shoulder "I can't remember the last time I was away from you for more than a day."

Eddie chuckled "are you a clinger?"

Jamie laughed "what's wrong with wanting to see you every day?"

"Nothing," she said and threw her arms around his neck "it's kinda hot that you think about me all the time."

"All the time," he mumbled and kissed her slowly.

Eddie ran her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, she knew he liked that, pulling back she looked him in the eye as she pushed him back towards the bed. Climbing on top of him she kissed him hard and moaned into his mouth as his hands ran under her shirt.

Jamie flipped them and hovered over her "you're so beautiful," he smiled and kissed her as he unbuttoned her shirt.

He was too slow for the mood she was in, flipping them again she pulled her shirt over her head and flung it behind her. Reaching for his jeans she looked up when his hand stopped her "what?" she panted.

"Relax," he chuckled and tugged her to him "we've got plenty of time."

"You don't always have to be so gentle you know," she said as she teased him with kisses.

Jamie chuckled and moved onto her neck, biting her lightly he pulled back "I'm just taking my time," he said and flipped them. As he was kissing her he reached into his nightstand and groaned.

"What? she asked again.

"I've no condoms left," he sighed.

"It's okay," she said pulling him back to her "I'm on birth control."

…

Afterwards Jamie chuckled as they left his apartment "does it still hurt?" he asked as she rubbed her hip.

"Yes," she groaned "what the hell happened back there? I thought you were gonna go through me."

"Just what you do to me babe," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"If you do that at least four times a week we'll never have a problem," she laughed as they climbed into her car.

"Only four?" he chuckled.

"Seriously Reagan, that was like the best sex I've ever had," she said and looked over at him "why are you only coming with this now?"

Jamie smiled to himself and looked over at her "I can get kinda carried away, we've slept together a handful of times I didn't want you to think I only have one move."

"There's more?" she asked wide eyed.

Jamie chuckled and clipped his belt "I'll save the next one for when you come home."

"Jamie," she whined "why did you tell me that when I have to keep my hands off you for the night?"

"We can go back up if you want," he laughed.

"No," she grumbled and pulled away "my legs are still shaking."

"Hey Janko?" he said and looked over at her "do me a favour?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"No Reagan or Janko when we're not on duty?" he asked.

Eddie frowned and looked at him quickly "for real?"

"Yeah," he nodded "what we have is special, I don't want us acting like partners I want us to act like a real couple."

"Acting?" she laughed "I thought we were a couple-and I've only called you Reagan like twice the whole time we've been together."

"We are, I just want to separate us from work…if that makes sense."

"No, it doesn't but I think I understand, so no more Reagan or Janko."

"Thank you," he said and slid his hand into hers "I love you," he added and kissed her hand.

"Love you too," she smiled, she loved how he told her he loved her every day-so randomly too. Sure he'd say it at night or if they were ending a call to one another, nothing gave her Goosebumps more than a random I love you while they're watching a movie or in the grocery store.

"Eddie?" he called when she didn't answer him "you're miles away, what are you thinking about?"

"You," she smiled and looked at him "you make me so happy Jamie, I hope you know that."

Jamie squeezed her hand "good to know, hopefully I can keep you happy for a very long time."

She laughed and slid her hand onto his thigh "if it's anything close to the hour we just had then I'll be one happy girl."

"I get it, I'm amazing in bed, can we talk about something else?" he chuckled.

"Yes, you are," she said and pulled up outside his house "what do you wanna do now?"

"You," he smirked and climbed out.

"Sorry, grandpa's rules," she smirked back.

* * *

It was now time for Eddie to head off on her weekend away, they walked hand in hand through the airport in silence. He was worrying about something happening to her and she was worried about leaving him alone.

"Gate seventeen," she said and stopped.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I can stay," she said stepping closer to him.

"You're going," he chuckled "I'll be fine babe, me and Danny are heading out tonight, I have dinner at Erin's tomorrow so I'll probably be there all day with Nicky and then family day Sunday."

Eddie nodded and bit on her lip "I'll be back Monday night."

"I'll be waiting right here," he said and slid his hands onto her waist "I'm gonna be fine, don't be worrying about me. Go have a great time and let loose for the weekend, and please don't call me every hour."

"I'll try not to," she chuckled "it's the last call."

"You better go," he said stepping back.

"Promise me you'll call if anything happens?" she asked.

"Nothing Is going to happen," he said and tugged her to him, kissing her deeply he pulled back "now go on, I love you, be safe and have a great time."

"Love you too," she said and kissed him again "I'll call you when I get there, you be safe too," she said and hurried off before she changed her mind.

Jamie waved as she went through the gate, he jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder "did you follow me here?"

"No," Danny scoffed "Janko was on duty until she walked through that gate-very touching by the way, she almost looked like she was going to stay."

Jamie shoved him off "no messing Danny I'm not in the mood."

"She'll be back in three days, what's wrong with you kid?" he laughed.

"It's not her going, it's something happening to her and I'm too far away," he sighed.

"I thought you might be moping about that," Danny said and led him away "that's why I called in a favour and have a car on her for the weekend."

"Really?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yeah, she has a shadow until she gets on that plane, and you'll be waiting at the other end so stop worrying, she'll be fine."

"Thanks Danny," Jamie said as they walked to their cars.

"Don't mention it, now, we got work to do, meet me at my desk," he said and walked on to his own car.

"I'm still on leave!" he called after him.

"Not anymore you're not!" Danny called back and pulled away.

Getting into Eddie's car Jamie pulled away wondering what kind of work Danny wanted him for, he couldn't do much with his arm. He didn't think he could even fire his gun without his shoulder throbbing let alone back Danny up if he needed it.

Pulling up at the station he climbed out and went inside to find out what was going on.

…

A few hours later Danny and Jamie sat in an empty room going through files "what exactly am I looking for here?" Jamie asked.

Any numbers that come up more than once in a day, any credit card statements made out of town," Danny replied.

"So, this Santiago kid shot me because Mario has him running for him and told him he'd kill his mom if he didn't?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed "he's barely sixteen, he'll face time for this."

"But he'll get a lighter sentence if he gives Mario up?"

"I don't know," Danny said and looked into a file "his mom buys from Mario, she has charges related to him dating back to when Markus was a baby. He uses her all the time, a place to stay, sex, a place to hide drugs and whatever else. The kid said his mom's purse was missing with all her cards and cash, I'm sure he'll be using her card somewhere to hide out…I'll be back in a minute," he said and walked out of the room.

Jamie sat back and rubbed his eyes, when he'd arrived Danny had shown him a kid, seeing his neck tattoo and his earring he knew right away it was him that had shot him. He felt sorry for him, his life was not a good one and now it was about to get worse for shooting a police officer over a drug dealer."

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and smiled as a video call from Eddie came up "hey beautiful, how are you getting on?"

"Hey, I'm good, I'm just about to head to the rehearsal…how do I look?"

"It's a bit hard to see when all I can see is your face."

"Oh, hold on," she chuckled and placed the phone against something "now…how do I look?" she asked stepping back.

"Woza," he said wide eyed "babe you look gorgeous, I mean, wow."

"Thank you," she blushed "are you at the police station?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the mirror "uh, yeah, helping Danny."

"What's going on?" she sighed.

"I didn't want to bother you when you've just arrived, but Danny met me at the airport, he caught the guy that shot me."

"Really?" she shrieked "did he kick his ass?"

"Yes really, and no, he didn't do anything to him…he's just a kid Eddie, he's sixteen. His mom is involved with Mario, he told him he'd kill her if he didn't do it."

"Poor kid," she sighed "but still Jamie, he's sixteen he should have known he'd be in big trouble for shooting a cop no matter what was going on."

"You're getting upset," he said, "just forget about it, it's all under control."

"Okay," she nodded "I'm gonna go, I'll call you when I get in tonight."

"Sounds good, have fun, I love you and hey…you look absolutely stunning," he smiled.

"Thank you, I love you too, you and Danny don't go too wild tonight."

"We won't, go on, bye."

"Bye," she chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Danny came back and slammed a file down "Erin says we don't have enough for a wiretap on the kids' phone. Can you believe her? Not only is it the guy that shot her little brother, it's a guy she's been dying to nail."

"Why? he confessed, he told you Mario put him up to it and his mom fled with him."

"She said unless we can prove she's checked in with the kid we have no grounds," Danny sighed.

"You have his phone, call her and hang up, she might call back."

Danny shrugged "she could have tossed it, she could have a new number."

"She could still have it…worth a shot."

"Alright, we'll give it a shot," Danny said and left the room again.

Jamie looked down at the file Danny had brought back and frowned as a picture of Eddie was poking out. Looking towards the door he opened it and pulled out the plastic bag it was in, seeing the bullseye on her face he sucked in a breath and slammed his fists on the desk and shot up "son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Danny walked in and was sent into the wall before he could even say anything "why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" he yelled waving the picture in his face.

Danny shoved him off and rubbed his throat "you better calm down kid, and it wasn't my place to say."

"Not your place to say?" he yelled "Danny, you're my brother this is my girlfriend! She has a bullseye on her! You should have told me!"

"She didn't want to worry you any more than you already were."

"Eddie knew about this?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Danny sighed knowing there was no way out of this now…Eddie was gonna kill him "she got it at work about two weeks ago and came straight to me and asked for you to be kept out of it."

"I don't believe you, she would have told me, she wouldn't keep something like that from me," Jamie said and dropped into a chair.

"Look kid," Danny said and sat down "she knew you were up the wall, she knew you'd worry. She came to me and I dealt with it, I had a car on her and eyes on her everywhere she went."

"The sedan?" Jamie looked down at the photo and sighed he was so mad but taking it out on Danny wasn't going to make things any better. "I can't believe she kept this from me," he muttered "that's what dad meant when he said there were three photos."

"He didn't know you weren't told, and she was just doing what she thought was right-like you have done in the past," Danny said and stood up "are we going to finish this or have you had enough?"

Jamie sighed heavily and looked down on the photo, putting it back in the file he stood up "lead the way," he muttered.

…

Later that night Jamie had lasted one drink before he called it quits and headed back to his dads. Lying on the sofa flicking through the channels he looked down at his phone and groaned as Eddie came up on his screen for the third time. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," she said slowly "what's eating you?"

"Nothing, how was your dinner?" he asked changing the subject.

"It's was great, Shirley and Mike say hello."

"That's good, you're back in your room now?"

Yeah…Jamie, what's wrong? You're being all moody and short."

Jamie opened his mouth to yell but stopped himself, blowing out a deep breath he cleared his throat "nothing for you to worry about, I had a stupid run in with Danny is all."

"You sure? Coz you sound really pissed."

"It'll be fine, I'll sort itself out. What are you going to do with the rest of your night?" he asked changing the subject again.

"It's two am, I think I'll just head to bed," she yawned.

"You're tired, go to bed," he said.

"No," she yawned "I wanna talk to you for a bit…I miss you," she whined.

"Eddie do you trust me?" he asked after a minute's silence.

"Of course I do, what sort of question is that? I trust you with my life."

"Nothing," he sighed "forget I said anything, something is just playing on my mind."

"Must be something serious for you to ask me that," she replied.

"Yeah, it is," he muttered.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"If I kept something from you-something big, would you be mad?"

"I'd be pissed," she chuckled "I'd probably ignore you for a week-two depending on what it is."

"So you'd expect the same from me if you kept something from me?" he asked.

"I don't know where this is going or what this is about but yes, I'd expect the same from you if I kept something from you."

"Forget it, Danny and I just clashed over something he never told me, you should get to bed, you're up early tomorrow."

"I can't believe the wedding is here already," she said excitedly knowing there was no point pushing him to talk "it only feels like yesterday they got engaged."

"Times flies," he said "I'm gonna head to bed, so goodnight, I love you and I'll talk to you before the wedding."

"Are you really that pissed at Danny? You know how he loves to wind you up Jamie."

"I know, I know, it'll blow over tomorrow."

"Okay," she sighed knowing nothing would change his mood.

"Alright, bye," he said and hung up.

Looking down at his phone he sighed as she sent two sad faces. Calling her back he bit on his lip "you're breaking my heart here."

"You didn't give me a proper goodnight and you didn't wait for me to say mine," she huffed.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh, he loved when she got in her little whiny moods "I'm sorry, goodnight babe, I love you, sweet dreams, I'll call you in the morning."

"That's better, night I love you too…I'll be dreaming about you, bye," she said and hung up.

Jamie dropped his phone and sighed, there was no way he could keep this to himself, he needed to tell her knew and have it out with her.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, next one is the fun one, JJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jamie couldn't help but laugh, he loved when she got in her little whiny moods "I'm sorry, goodnight babe, I love you, sweet dreams, I'll call you in the morning."_

 _"That's better, night I love you too…I'll be dreaming about you, bye," she said and hung up._

 _Jamie dropped his phone and sighed, there was no way he could keep this to himself, he needed to tell her knew and have it out_ _with her_.

...

Monday night Jamie sighed as he walked into the airport to collect her after his first shift back. He was still so mad and had been thinking about it all weekend, he had no idea how he didn't lose it on the phone to her whenever she called. Stopping at the board he found what gate she'd be coming from and walked to wait by it.

Half an hour later she walked through the gate with her phone in her hand looking around for him. Waving her down he shoved his hands back into his pockets and waited for her to get to him.

"Hey," she said happily and hugged him tight "I missed you like crazy."

"You too," he said and took her bag from her "we should move out of the way."

Eddie frowned "what's wrong? Did your first day back not go so well?"

"It went as well as sitting behind a desk can, the guy across from me was sneezing and coughing all day I think I'm coming down with something," he said. It wasn't a complete lie, his throat was tickling, his ears were sore and he just felt real groggy and horrible."

"Aww, is my baby sick?" she asked and felt his forehead "geez you're all clammy, you should have called me I would have gotten a cab home."

"I didn't want you getting a cab this late," he said and slung his arm around her "come on then, let's get you home."

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked as they walked across the lot.

"No, I'm okay," he said as he put her bag in the back.

"Do you want to stop at a pharmacy and I'll run in and grab you stuff?" she asked.

"I'm okay I have stuff at home, how was the wedding? I bet you have loads of pictures."

"It was great, she was so gorgeous, her dress was amazing, the food was amazing, I had such a good time. It was great seeing all my old friends too, we had a good catch up…which reminds me, we're all going to long Island next month," she groaned "why do I agree to these things whilst I'm drunk."

"Best plans I ever made were while I was drunk," he replied and looked at her "it's when I decided to quit law and be a cop."

"I still can't imagine you in a suit behind a desk, walking up and down a court room," she chuckled.

Jamie shrugged "just as well I changed my mind then."

"I don't know," she smirked "I kinda like you in a suit."

Jamie chuckled "I'm allowed back at my own place so I'll pull in there and you can drive to yours from there, that okay?" he asked glancing over at her.

"What? No, I wanna stay with you," she frowned.

"I know you do and I want you to, but I'm coming down with something, I'll probably be up all night, you're back in work tomorrow too."

"Fine," she sighed and looked out the window, she wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on.

…

Pulling up at his they both climbed out "see you tomorrow," she said and brushed by him to get into the driver seat.

"Hey, don't be like that," he said tugging her arm.

"No, no, you're sick, you go on up, I'll see you at work," she huffed.

"Eddie," he chuckled.

Trying to hide a smile she turned back to him "I'm being dramatic, I know," she said and shut the door. "I just missed you, I wanted to stay with you."

Jamie sighed, it was like seeing her had made all the anger go away "okay, you can stay, but you better not complain if you're sick tomorrow."

Eddie smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck "I won't," she mumbled and kissed him.

Sliding his hands around her he backed her into the car and deepened the kiss, pulling back he looked down on her "I missed you too, I'm sorry I've been a bit off. Apart from whatever this is I've a lot on my mind."

"I know you do but you know you can talk to me," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't wanna talk," he said and kissed her again.

She pulled back and chuckled "we better take this inside; your doorman is getting a show I don't think he wants to see."

Jamie chuckled and took her hand "I'm sure he's seen worse…Carl," he greeted as he opened the door for them.

Once inside the apartment Jamie was on her in seconds, by the time they made it to the sofa she was just in her underwear "I didn't think you missed me that much," she giggled as he tossed her onto it.

Jamie settled himself on her and began to trail kisses up her neck "you have no idea," he mumbled against her.

"Jamie!" she squealed when he bit her a little harder than he normally did.

"Oh, so now you want gentle?" he smirked.

"For like a minute, yeah," she laughed and pulled him down to her kissing him slowly.

Afterwards they ended up on the floor "wow," she breathed and turned her head to look at him "I could possibly have broken bones."

Jamie laughed "not such a boy scout now, am I?" he said and sat up with a groan "maybe this wasn't the best idea," he said rubbing his back.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked sitting up "I'll take more of that."

Jamie shook his head and stood up "you might have a bald patch," he teased as he pulled some of her hair off his fingers.

"You don't hear me complaining," she said and felt her head just to be sure.

"Oh, I heard you alright," he said and walked to the kitchen "I think half my block did too."

"So? You know how to show a girl a good time," she said and grabbed him "come on, bed time," she added and dragged him to the bedroom.

* * *

Later that night Jamie couldn't sleep, looking over at Eddie he sighed and rolled out of the bed. Going to the kitchen he got himself some water and walked to the window, leaning his arm on it he stared out in a daydream. Why didn't she tell him? Why was she keeping this from him?

He jumped when arms came around his waist "what are you doing out here?" she mumbled sleepily and rested her cheek against his back.

"What are you doing out here?" he shot back.

"Checking on you," she yawned.

Jamie looked back at her this was eating away at him, he needed to say it to her, he needed to know. She was just home, he didn't want to ruin it-he really had missed her. Thinking better of it he leaned down and kissed her quickly "I'm fine just a little hot go back to bed."

"You sure?" she asked "I don't mind sitting up with you."

"I'm fine, you get to bed," he replied.

"Okay, don't stay up too late," she mumbled and walked back to his room.

"Hey Eddie," he called and waited for her to look back-he couldn't wait any longer "why'd you lie to me?"

"What?" she said wiping her eyes.

"The picture you went to Danny with, why did you lie to me?"

Eddie frowned and walked back to him "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"The picture Eddie!" he yelled causing her to jump "the one you got about two weeks ago and went to my brother with? Why didn't you come to me? If you were scared I could have helped you!"

Eddie sighed and looked at the floor, Danny Reagan was a dead man "I'm sorry okay, I didn't want you to worry, you've a lot going on."

"And you think you wouldn't have bene my top priority?" he snapped.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you Jamie!" she yelled back "you'd be too focused on me to watch your own back! I couldn't have that on my conscience! I couldn't risk you being distracted from keeping yourself safe!"

"I love you! of course I'm gonna make sure you're safe! No matter what happens to me!" he spat and stormed off into his room slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not done with you Jamie Reagan!" she yelled and flung the door open "is that what all that do you trust me crap was about the other night?"

"So my trust is crap?" he scoffed "nice to know what you really think of me," he said and went to walk out.

"No!" she yelled and jumped in front of the door "you don't get to walk away," she said and punched him in the arm "you started this so you damn well better finish it!"

"I don't understand why you couldn't tell me about it! You went to Danny behind my back! You lied to me for weeks! You got him to lie for you! I asked was something going on more than once!"

"I did it for you!" she yelled and shoved him "I know how much you care about me! I know how protective you are of me! I didn't want you getting into any trouble because some guy looked at me a second too long!"

"Don't hit me again Eddie," he warned, his temper was flaring, he was about to lose control.

"Or what?" she scoffed and shoved him, her temper was flaring too "Jamie!" she cried when he slammed her into the door.

Breathing heavily he held her hands above her head and stared at her with this wild look before crashing his lips to hers.

Eddie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, if this was what he needed to get it out of his system then she was gonna give it to him.

…

Letting her drop her feet back to the floor she sighed and lay her head back on the door "I don't know what the hell just happened there but I-"

"I'm sorry," he said a lot calmer and moved away from her "I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all, I should have waited until I was calmer and talked to you…I'm sorry I yelled."

"You scared me when you grabbed me," she whimpered "that's not you Jamie."

"Hey," he said moving closer to her "Eddie I would never hurt you-never."

"I've never seen you like that before."

Jamie looked down at the floor he was totally ashamed of himself, he couldn't believe it either "I can't stand the thought of something happening to you Eddie. The fact you kept it from me and went to my brother bothers me more than it should. I get why you didn't want to worry me but I am worried about you and I am gonna be worried about you until this is all over."

"Jamie," she said softly and walked to him "I'm a big girl, I'm a cop too, I can look after myself."

"I know," he sighed "but I promised you I'd always look after you and have your back."

"You do Jamie, you always have, I love how much you care about me but there are some things I'm gonna have to take care of myself. That doesn't mean I love you any less or don't think you can look after me. It just means it's something I feel I can handle myself."

Jamie sighed and dropped onto the bed "this case is messing with my head I don't even know who I am anymore, what I should be doing or who I can even trust. I'm sorry Eddie, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

Eddie walked to the bed and sat beside him "no matter what happens you know you can trust me and I'll always have your back."

Jamie took her hand and played with her fingers "things are gonna be crazy for a while, I don't think we sho-"

"No," she said cutting him "we're in this together, I'm staying."

"Eddie," he sighed.

"I said no," she said and crawled up the bed "I'm tired, we have work tomorrow," she said and climbed under the covers.

Jamie smiled and climbed in beside her "I don't deserve you."

"Someone has to put up with me," she shrugged.

Jamie laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her sweetly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Jamie?" she mumbled into him "we're gonna be okay, aren't we?"

Jamie sighed heavily and tightened his hold on her "we're gonna be more than okay."

* * *

The next morning Eddie hit the alarm and rolled out of the bed, walking to the kitchen she turned on the coffee pot and leaned against the counter. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened last night, even though they'd made up she was still a little mad. He yelled at her, he grabbed her, he scared her…she really did think he was going to hit her. This wasn't the Jamie she knew, the Jamie she loved.

Jamie leaned against the door watching her, he could read her like a book, he knew she was mad and upset. Pushing himself off the door he walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him he tightened his hold on her "I love you, I'm so sorry Eddie, I'll never let that happen again, I promise I'll keep my cool. I was just scared, I was mad knowing you were walking around with this on your back and I didn't know. I can read you like a book and yet I let you down, I had no idea, I didn't even suspect anything was wrong. I'm also mad at myself knowing you were scared and you couldn't talk to me about it, I know you didn't sign up for this and you're in this because of me."

Eddie turned in his arms and rested her head on this chest "I'm in this because I love you Jamie, as long as I have you by my side I know I'm safe."

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and held her close "can we forget last night happened?"

"Please," she sighed and closed her eyes, she just loved the feeling of him holding her.

A few minutes later Jamie pulled back to look down on her "we got an hour before tour."

"You take the shower first, I'll make breakfast," she replied.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not hungry," he said and walked off to his room.

Pulling in across from the station Jamie turned off the engine and sat back in his seat "it's gonna suck without you today."

"I can do desk with you, all you have to do is ask," she chuckled.

"No," he sighed "we need to get rolling on the new partners, you heard my dad last week."

"I wish he couldn't read us as well as he did," she huffed "but you're right we can't be partners and be together."

"I'll try remember that when you come back for meal," he chuckled.

Eddie leaned over to him "I'll call you when I'm on the way back," she said and kissed him.

"Have a great day babe," he said as they climbed out.

Eddie fell in step beside him "so we're still good on no one here knowing about us?"

Jamie looked around and kissed her quickly "I'm cool with it, we better get in," he said nudging her up the steps.

…

At meal time Jamie went to the break room to get things ready, grabbing two plates he looked behind him as the door opened "hey," he smiled when she walked in.

"Hey," she muttered holding her jaw.

"What happened?" he asked hurrying to her.

"Some jerk elbowed me in the mouth," she said and walked to the fridge "my jaw is killing me," she whined.

Jamie tilted her face to the side "where was McGrath?"

"Talking to the other guy at the back of the car," she mumbled and pulled away from him "it's fine just a bang," she added and sat down.

He sat beside her and watched her winch as she tried to eat "maybe you should get checked out."

"It's just sore, there's no swelling or anything, just a cut lip, I'll be okay."

"Did you fill out a report?" he asked.

Eddie nodded to papers she had in front of her "just have to sign it."

"Can I see?" he asked and waited for her nod before pulling it to him. reading it quickly he looked over at her "he took the smaller guy?"

Eddie nodded "he was on his side when we got out, the other guy was on my side."

"Eddie the guy is twice your size, he should have known to take him."

"Why? Because I couldn't handle him?" she snapped.

"No, because he was twice your size and could have really hurt you if he wanted to."

Eddie went to reply but stopped when the door opened, she groaned and shot her head to Jamie as her partner walked in. Seeing Jamie follow him across the room she placed her and on his and begged him with her eyes not to say anything.

Sighing he nodded and sat back sulking.

"How's your mouth now Janko?" he asked as he made himself coffee.

"A little sore," she replied.

"I bet he's wishing he hadn't done that now," he chuckled "the other guy is about to be sent on his way."

"You think this is funny?" Jamie asked jumping up.

"Calm down Reagan," he replied.

"Jamie, leave it," she hissed and tugged him back down.

"You should have taken him! not her!" he yelled.

McGrath rolled his eyes and took his coffee "take it easy, it was over in seconds, she handled herself well."

"You didn't have her back!"

"You got something you want to say to me?" he asked walking back to him.

"Yeah, you're a lousy partner! Look at her face!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie that's enough!" Eddie yelled.

"And you're such a great partner," he scoffed "is that why you passed her off to me? Are you jealous or something?"

"What did you say to me?" Jamie snarled walking to him.

"I said that's enough Reagan!" she yelled and stepped in front of him "I'll meet you back at the car."

As soon as he was gone she whirled back to him "don't you ever do that again, I asked you to leave it, it was a bad call, we all get them!" she hissed and stormed off.

…

After shift Jamie sat on the hood of his car waiting for her, he knew she was still mad at him, she hadn't answered any of his messages and cancelled his calls "Eddie!" he called when she came down the steps.

"I'm just gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and kept walking.

"Wait up!" he called jogging after her "come on Eddie, don't be mad."

"You humiliated me!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry okay, you got hurt I was mad," he replied.

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can," he nodded

"Then why did you say anything when I asked you not to?"

"Because he should have been looking out for you!" he yelled.

Eddie sighed "is this what it's gonna be like every time something happens? You're just gonna blame my partner and start a fight?"

"If it had have been me out there I would have taken the other guy-any good cop would."

"If I were a guy would you have the same view?" she asked.

"Yeah, if he was smaller than me then yeah, I'd take the bigger one."

"That's ridiculous," she scoffed "we don't know what's going to happen Jamie, he easily could have been a woman and did the same thing."

"I'm sorry alright, I hate seeing you hurt…can we forget it?"

"No," she said turning around and began to walk "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Eddie," he called.

"I said I'll see you tomorrow Reagan!"

Jamie hurried after her and pulled her back "at least let me drive you home."

"I'm fine walking," she said and pulled away from him.

"Either I give you a ride or I follow you home, your call," he said stepping back.

Eddie groaned and turned back to him "you Reagan's are so stubborn," she huffed and shoved by him back to his car.

Jamie climbed in beside her and started the car "I know you're mad and I'm sorry, if I humiliated you I'm sorry too. I worry about you, I know you're a good cop, I know you can handle yourself. End of the day, you're still my girlfriend, we have a tough job, a dangerous job, I am going to worry about you. I know sometimes a can overreact but it's just because I love you so much Eddie."

Eddie looked out the window and smiled to herself she loved when he said stuff like that to her "I worry about you too," she said and looked over at him "but I can control my temper."

Jamie scoffed "yeah right…Cara Walsh?"

"That was different and you know it, I was looking out for you. Everyone was against her and you had to ride with her."

Jamie laughed "I thought you were going to hit me."

"I was mad, I was trying to get you to see sense."

He shook his head and pulled up outside her place "and how did it turn out?"

"You were right," she muttered and pulled her belt off.

…

Sitting in silence Jamie looked out the window as Eddie played with her fingers "do you want to come up?" she asked.

"Nah," he sighed "I better get off."

Eddie nodded and opened the door "okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he nodded "tomorrow."

Eddie sighed "Jamie, we need to talk."

"I know, just not tonight," he replied, "we've been fighting, we're both mad, it's not a good time."

"Okay," she said again and climbed out "night," she muttered and closed the door before going inside.

Jamie sat looking at her building and sighed "Damn woman and her hold on me," muttered taking the keys out he climbed out and went inside. Getting to her door he knocked and waited for her to answer.

Inside Eddie wiped her eyes and sniffed before walking to the door and pulling it open "Jamie?" she said and wiped her face quickly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked taking a step to her.

"Because this isn't working!" she cried "all we're doing is fighting! I don't want to break up!"

"Hey," he said pulling her into a hug "no one is breaking up, I know it's rough right now but there's a lot going on."

Eddie cried into him for what felt like forever, pulling back she walked to the sofa and sat down "admit it, we suck at being a couple."

Jamie closed the door and walked to sit beside her "maybe us getting together now was a mistake," he agreed "but that doesn't mean I don't want us to happen because I do," he said and took her hand "Eddie, we've been living out of each other's pockets for weeks now, we jumped right into this, one of us was bound to snap eventually."

"What do you wanna do now?" she asked.

He sighed and sat back "I honestly don't know, when I'm not with you all I think about is you and when I am with you I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Maybe a few days apart will help," she said and moved closer to him "you're right, we have been spending too much time together. We shouldn't be at each other's throats all the time, every little fight we have are turning into big ones…we're gonna end up hating each other."

Jamie took her hands "tell you what, I'll go now, we'll take a few days and we'll talk Saturday?"

"Yep," she nodded and stood up "but we can still talk at work?" she asked.

Jamie nodded "we can still talk at work and you can still call me if you want to."

"Same goes for you," she said and punched him lightly "you better get off."

Jamie moved closer to her and looked down on her "I love you, we're gonna fix this."

"I know," she whimpered.

Lowering his head, he kissed her slowly and pulled back "don't cry, you know I hate seeing you like this, it's just a few days, I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said and slipped out the door.

* * *

After the longest four days in history Jamie pulled up at Eddie's apartment block and climbed out. Getting to her door he knocked and waited for her to answer. They'd seen one another at work, but hello how are you was all they let themselves say and a few smiles here and there.

Inside Eddie ran to the door, she couldn't believe how excited she was to get to spend some time with him "hey!" she said happily and threw herself at him.

"Hey," he chucked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Longest four days of my life," she mumbled into him.

"Me too," he said and nudged her back.

"Sorry, come in," she laughed and walked inside.

He followed her and sat beside her "so, what have you done the last few days?"

"Moved my room around, threw out half my clothes, did a big clear out, visited my mom…keeping busy, you?" she asked looking over at him.

Jamie chuckled "spent most of my time with my grandpa, even went to Danny's for dinner last night."

"Wow, you must have been bored," she chucked.

Just keeping busy," he said and turned to face her how do you feel about us now? Do you want to hold off until this blows over?"

"I still feel the same, I wanna be with you, I don't want to wait any more. Nothing has happened since your car…I think we're good to pursue this," she chuckled.

"Good," he said and slid his hand into hers "because I'm going crazy not seeing you."

"Me too," she said and slid her hand onto his cheek "I don't ever wanna be away from you again, you're what I want Jamie. No matter what they throw at us we'll get through it…I love you."

Jamie moved closer to her let's not waste any more time them," he said and kissed her.

Just as Eddie moved closer to him his phone rang seriously?" she whined as he pulled it out

"Sorry," he chuckled "it's Danny…Danny?" he answered.

"Hey kid, great news…we got Vincenza, thought you might wanna sit in on this."

"Really?" he asked wide eyed "that is great news, yeah I want in."

"Great, I'll see you when you get here," Danny said and hung up.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"They got Vincenza, Danny has him down the station, I have to go."

"This is great," she said and stood up "it's nearly over Jamie, he's not walking away this time."

"I know," he said and walked to her "I know we were supposed to be spending the evening together."

"Go," she smiled "this is more important, I'll be here when you're done."

Jamie leaned in and kissed her "I'll be as quick as I can. You sure you don't mind?"

"I'll be fine," she said and ushered him out the door "be safe," she added.

"Love you," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Love you too!" she called after him.

…

Arriving at the station Danny called him to an interview room "you can watch but that's all, alright? You stay in here and keep your cool no matter what he says got it?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded "I just want him put away."

"Right, stay here," Danny said and walked into the room "Mario," he said and sat down "the patrol that picked you up read you your rights, you're entitled to a lawyer."

"I don't need one," he said smugly "you got nothin' on me."

Danny gave his smug smile and dropped a file on the desk "a bit of bed time reading," he said and opened it. "The murder of Alice Yeomans, drug dealing, beating a sixty-two-year-old man for calling the cops. Attempted murder of a police officer, several accounts of harassment-three including myself, which are police officers.

"Prove it," he laughed "you got nothing on me."

"Lucky for us this time we have a solid witness," Danny replied "they witnessed the murder of Alice Yeomans and we have a statement from the kid you asked to shoot a cop, also your drug dealing so we have you on that."

"Reagan?" he scoffed "he won't testify."

"Is that a threat?" Danny asked angrily and shot up.

Vincenza laughed "where is Officer Reagan now? Still hiding away?"

Danny leaned on the desk "it doesn't matter where he is, all that matters is you're here and I have you-for life."

He laughed again "I'll be out of here tomorrow," he said and played with his nails with a smug look on his face "there' s not gonna be a trial."

"Wanna bet?" Danny scoffed "I got a scumbag like you, I'm not letting you go."

"How's Reagan's girlfriend? What was her name?" he said and tapped his chin "oh, that's right…officer Eddie Janko, maybe he should keep an eye on her."

Jamie burst through the door with Biaz on his heels "you threatening my girlfriend?" he yelled and dived across the table "huh, are you?"

"Take it easy kid!" Danny yelled as he and Biaz pulled him off "this is what he wants…go take a walk."

"I wonder what Eddie is doing right now," he smirked.

"Out!" Danny yelled as Jamie lunged at him again.

"Jamie go calm down in the break room," Biaz said "he's just trying to get at you, he knows we have him."

Jamie sighed "I'm sorry, I lost my cool."

"It's okay, call Eddie and see that she's fine, I'll come get you when Danny is done."

"Yeah," he nodded and walked off, calling her he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Woah," he chuckled "what's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't look at the caller id, some jackass keeps calling and hanging up…how are things down there?"

"Good," he replied, "Danny has him and he knows it, he's trying to piss everyone off."

"Wrong person to piss off…can I call you back, my food is here."

"Sure, call me back," he said and hung up.

* * *

Eddie opened the door with her money in her hand "hi," she smiled.

"Nine-fifty," they guy said and handed her a bag.

"Thanks, keep the change," she said and closed the door, going to her phone she called him right back "hey, will I keep you some of this?"

"No, you go ahead," he chuckled "I think I might head over now anyway, there's nothing else I can do here."

"Okay, well I'll wait for you then and we can eat it together…hold on, someone's at my door. Who is it?"

"Uh the delivery guy…you left me short," he called in.

"What?" she frowned "I gave you two fives.

"No, you gave me a five and a dollar bill."

"Eddie," Jamie said already making his way to the exit "do not open the door that sounds funny."

"Relax," she chucked and walked to it "I was on the phone to you I probably did grab the wrong money."

"Eddie don't, wait until I get there."

"I can't leave the guy standing there," she said and pulled the door open "Jamie," she squeaked.

"What? what is it? Eddie? Hey Eddie?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"Sorry for what? come on, talk to me...EDDIE!" he yelled as gunshots went off "EDDIE! ANSWER ME!" he yelled running through the station.

"Woah!" Danny yelled stopping him "what's going on?"

"Eddie called, someone knocked at her door, there were gunshots," Jamie rambled "I gotta go," he said shoving him off.

"Biaz! Follow me, get a car to Janko's place now!" he yelled and took off after Jamie.

Speeding to her apartment Jamie screeched to a stop and jumped out, running inside with Danny on his heels he burst through the open door "Eddie!" he yelled frantically and ran into the kitchen "Eddie! It's me!" He called again and ran to her room "Eddie!" he called as his voice broke.

Danny noticed the terrified delivery guy sitting inside her door huddled in the corner "what happened kid?"

"Don't shoot me, I just deliver food," he said and scooted closer to the wall.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, I'm a cop," he said and showed him his badge "what happened here?"

"I gave the lady her food, on the way back down the stairs two guys pointed a gun in my face and said I was going to knock back and say she short changed me."

Danny sighed "and what happened when you did?"

"She opened the door, she was on the phone, she squeaked out a guys name and said she was sorry when they pointed the gun at her. The shoved me into the apartment and I hid in the corner.

"What happened to her?" Danny asked and glanced at Jamie as he dropped onto her sofa.

"She tried to run, they let off a few shots and ran after her."

"Did they get her with the shots?"

The guy shook his head "just grabbed her, taped her mouth and dragged her out kicking."

…

Half an hour later Eddie's apartment was swarming with uniforms and detectives. Jamie still hadn't moved or even spoken to anyone, Biaz sat beside him holding his hand. He felt like he was in a bad dream, this wasn't real-it couldn't be. He was startled back to reality when an officer notified everyone his father had arrived.

Frank took one look at his son and sighed heavily "everyone out," he ordered.

Everyone started to clear out except for Danny, Biaz and Renzulli who Baker nodded to stay. Closing the door, she leaned against it and tried to hold her emotions together. She was very fond of Jamie, he was always so nice and polite-he looked out for her too at times, she saw him like a little brother-this was personal.

Frank sat on the coffee table and put his hand on Jamie's knee "we'll find her son."

"Dead or alive?" Jamie sniffed without looking up.

"Don't think like that, we're gonna get her back," Danny said.

"We have the whole of Manhattan looking for her, the burrows have all been notified, all Ci's have been alerted…we'll get her back Jamie," Renzulli said.

Danny looked down at his phone "the delivery guy made a positive id on one of the perps, I'll be back soon," he said and hurried off.

"Linda and Erin are waiting at home for you, why don't you come with me," Frank said softly.

Jamie shook his head "I want to stay here until she comes back."

"Son," he sighed.

"I know dad, I know what the chances are of her walking through that door!" he yelled. "I don't know what to do! I can't help her! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left her here alone! I should have taken her with me!

Frank stood up and pulled him into a hug "it's okay, we'll find her."

"She's my life dad!" he cried "what if something happens to her!"

Frank hugged him closer, there were no words that would comfort him right now "I'm taking you home with me," he said and nodded for Baker to open the door.

Stopping beside her he glanced down at Jamie "whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," she nodded and hurried off.

Not far away Eddie was dragged from a van and thrown on to the floor of a warehouse. Scrambling to her knees she looked up as a guy stopped in front of her. Leaning down to her he pulled the tape of her mouth "welcome Officer Janko," he smiled.

"Let me go!" she yelled "half of the city will be looking for me! Do you know who my boyfriend is? Who his family are?"

"Sadly yes," he smiled and stood up "and that, my dear, is why you're here," he said and looked down on her "we'll get you cleaned up then we'll talk."

"I've nothing to say!" she spat "he'll find me! Then he'll kill you!"

"If he wants you back in one piece he'll do what he's told," he said and walked off.

 **A/N exciting! Nervous, poor Eddie, poor Jamie, god help them when the Reagan's get their hands on him. Hope you enjoyed it, JJ.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I've nothing to say!" she spat "he'll find me! Then he'll kill you!"_

 _"If he wants you back in one piece he'll do what he's told," he said and walked off._

 _..._

The next morning Jamie lifted his head from the counter as Frank walked in "you're going to work on a Sunday?" he asked surprised.

"Eddie is family, every minute counts," he said and filled his travel mug "you're going to church with the girls and the kids, I'll be meeting you there, in the meantime I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks dad," he sighed.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I've called in every favour I'm owed…not one has called back."

Frank clapped him on the back "Danny has been working all night, they've located one of the men that were at the apartment, there's a car sitting on his house waiting to call when he returns home…it's our best lead."

Jamie nodded and looked down "do you think she's okay?"

"You have to keep your faith Jamie and believe she is okay. She's a tough girl and she has the best training behind her, she's strong and smart, she'll be okay," Frank replied.

Jamie looked at his phone as it rang "blocked caller," he said and looked at Frank.

"Answer it, keep them talking," he said and pulled out his phone "incoming call on officer Reagan's cell, trace it," he said and hung up.

"Hello?" Jamie said quickly.

"Jamie!" Eddie cried.

"Eddie! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Sorry Reagan, she's a little out of it," a man chuckled.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"World peace," he laughed.

"I swear if you hurt her I will kill you!" Jamie yelled.

"You have to find me first," he taunted.

"I'll find you," he snapped "and when I do you're gonna wish you never met me…I want to talk to her."

"In a minute," he sighed "here's the deal, you recant you statement, have Mario released, get the cops off his back then we'll talk."

"Not gonna happen," Jamie scoffed.

"If you want to see you girlfriend alive and in one peace you will."

"I want to talk to her, I'm not doing anything until I know for sure she's okay!" Jamie yelled.

The line was quiet for a minute "Jamie?" she mumbled.

"Eddie," he said softly "is that you?"

"Yeah," she said clearing her throat.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No," she sniffed "they gave me something to make me sleep…I'm tired," she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," he said closing his eyes tight "I'm gonna find you, I will come for you…I'll never stop looking-never."

"I'm scared," she sniffed "if I don't make it out of this I just want you to k-"

"Don't talk like that," he said quickly as his voice quivered "I am gonna find you, I promise…what do you see around you?"

"I don't know it's dark," she said quietly.

"Is he beside you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Okay, it's okay, I love you, I promise I'll get to you soon."

Eddie sighed and closed her eyes "I love you too…be safe Jamie."

"Eddie? Hey Eddie?" he said when she didn't reply.

"Sorry, she's sleeping," the guy chuckled "I'll be in touch," he said and hung up.

…

Later that afternoon Danny let himself into Frank's house "How did it go?" Jamie asked hurrying to the hallway "was she there?"

"I'm sorry kid," he sighed and put his hand on his shoulder "the warehouse was a bust, we just missed them."

"So we're back to square one?" Jamie asked.

"No, we still have the car on Hector's house, he has to come home sometime."

Jamie nodded and sat on the stairs "she sounded so scared, started saying if she didn't make it…I cut her off. I couldn't listen to that, I need to get her back Danny, I have no clue what to do without her."

Danny sat beside him "I know how you feel kid, when Linda was taken that time nothing made sense, I was a ticking time bomb, I was ready to kill anyone who looked at me."

"How did you get through it?" he asked quietly.

"You," Danny said clapping him on the back "and dad and Jackie, knowing you all had my back and were doing what you could helped me a lot. Knowing my boys were looked after when I couldn't, that's where Erin and pops came in. it's all about family Jamie, we're gonna do whatever it takes to get her back and when we do, we're gonna make sure everyone that took part go down for life."

Jamie nodded "thanks Danny."

"Think about the good times," he replied and stood up "that's what I did."

Jamie nodded again and stood up "what do we do next?"

"I have a few uniforms running up leads I got from informants, once they call with a solid lead we'll make a move…we have to sit tight and go into this with our eyes open."

Jamie walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of a load of papers.

"What's all this?" Danny asked leaning over him.

"I got my own informant, some guys on the street are looking out for the blue van."

"Kid that could take months, they could have sprayed it, they could have dumped…could be gone."

"I know," he nodded "but I gotta do something, I can't sit here waiting, doing nothing, wondering if she's okay...wondering if she's not. waiting."

"I know it feels like you're doing nothing, but there's only so much we can do until we get a solid lead."

"What if she's running out of time?" he muttered and stood up "what if we're too late?"

"You can't think like that, you'll drive yourself insane."

"I am going insane!" he yelled "I can't do anything for her! I miss her like crazy I just want her here beside me! I just want to hear her voice!" he cried and dropped to the floor in tears.

Danny looked on helplessly, it was killing him to see his little brother in such pain. Sighing he got down beside him and pulled him into a hug "we're gonna get her back Jamie, we're gonna end this today," he said and rubbed his back "what would Janko say if she saw what a mess you are right now?"

"Baby springs to mind," he replied.

"Then quit been a baby and let's go get this guy."

* * *

Eddie groaned as she was thrown to another floor "you can move me all you want, they're gonna find me! Someone will slip up!" she hissed.

"No phones, no cars with gps, no trace of us anywhere…no one's gonna find us princess," he chuckled and stood up "if your boyfriend has any sense they should be at the station now," he added and walked off.

"He'll never give in to you!" she yelled.

He chuckled again and walked back to her "then he's gonna have one dead girlfriend hand delivered to his doorstep…shame," he said and rubbed her cheek "you are pretty."

"Get away from me," she spat and scooted to the corner "he'll find me, I know he will."

He shook his head and started to walk backwards "keep dreaming honey," he laughed and walked out.

As she heard the locks being bolted she stood up and walked to the door she knew she was in a shipping container, apart from the look of it she could smell the sea water and hear boat horns.

Gasping she dropped to the floor and scooted to a corner what if they put her on a boat? What if they shipped her to some country to be used in the sex and drug trade? What if she never saw Jamie again? Pulling her knees to her chest she dropped her head and started to cry.

Hearing voices outside she hushed herself and moved closer to listen praying it was someone who would help her.

"What happens now boss?" someone asked.

"We wait for Benny to call," they guy replied-the same guy who had been talking to her, she knew his voice.

"What has he to do?" someone else asked.

"I'm gonna call lover boy and make sure he does what we ask, as soon as Mario is released and off the cop's radar we get him to meet us here."

"And what? just hand her over?" someone scoffed.

"No, we kill them both," he chuckled.

"No! No!" she screamed and banged on the door "you leave him alone you son of a bitch! You leave him alone!" she cried and continued to bang.

"Shut her up, she'll draw attention to us," the boss muttered.

Eddie scrambled backwards as the door opened and two men walked in, taking a deep breath, she jumped up on wobbly legs "get away from me!" she said with a shaky voice.

"Easy now," one of them chuckled as they edged closer to her on either side.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and ran forward "no! Help! Someone help!" she screamed as they took her to the ground "help!" she sobbed.

She cried out in pain as one of them repeatedly punched her in the face and chest until she passed out.

….

Over at Franks the family had rallied around Jamie, Danny had confided in Linda that he'd never seen him like he had earlier and was really worried about him. Linda had called the family and warned them all to be home early, they had all arrived and were just waiting for Jamie to come out of his room.

"I'll go," Erin said and stood up "he might listen to me."

Getting to his room she tapped on the door "Jamie?" she said softly "can I come in?"

"Not in the talking mood," he muttered back.

Erin let herself in and closed the door behind her we don't have to talk," she said and walked to the bed. Kicking off her shoes she rolled into his back and wrapped her arm around him, "I know your scared Jamie, I know you have every thought possible running through your head right now, I just want you to know that we love you and we're all here for you."

"I know," he sighed and locked his fingers into hers "I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless."

"It's a scary and confusing time, you're doing as much as you can," she replied and rested her chin on his shoulder "you wanna know what mom said to me when Nicky ran away after her dad and I separated?"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"She said," she said and nudged him to roll over, once he did she pulled him onto her chest and held him closer "life is funny like that, one minute you're laughing and joking, until you're not, but then you will again."

Jamie frowned "was she drunk?"

"No," Erin chuckled "it just means-what I think she meant was, you went from being with Eddie yesterday to missing her today, but tomorrow you'll have her back and this will all be forgotten and you'll be happy again."

Jamie sighed "they want Vincenza to be released and for me to recant."

I've spoken to Danny, we're working on it."

Jamie lifted his head what do you mean working on it?"

Danny has a plan but he has to look at every option possible before it goes ahead," she said and nudged him off her "I didn't tell you that, now will you please join us for dinner, Linda has gone to a lot of trouble."

Jamie watched her walk to the door "thanks Erin," he said.

"Don't be too long," she smiled and slipped out.

"Well?" Danny asked as she sat back down.

"Give him a minute," she replied.

"Is he okay?" Linda asked, "should I bring it up to him?"

"That's okay Linda," he said and sat beside Erin "thanks for making all this," he added.

"You better eat every bite," she teased.

"Yeah, you could do with bulking up a bit," Danny teased.

"And have a head like yours?" he teased back "no thanks," he chuckled.

"Jamie, you say grace," Frank cut in.

* * *

Over in the container Eddie groggily opened her eyes and whimpered when her vision was blurred. Moving slightly, she cried out in pain and fell back into a ball. It was too painful to move or breath, she was sure she had broken a few ribs.

Whimpering she pulled herself up and sat against the wall, feeling around her face she let out a sob as every touch hurt, she could only imagine what her face looked like. She sucked in a breath as the door opened…she couldn't defend herself.

"Bathroom break," someone said and pulled her to her feet.

"I can barely see," she mumbled as she was led out.

"You'll figure it out," he chuckled and opened a door and shoved her inside.

A few minutes later he opened the door again "times up," he said and pulled her back out.

Squinting against the light she tried her best to take everything in as she walked back to the container, as he pushed her inside she turned quickly before he could lock it again "I'm starving, please, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning-even just water?" she asked.

"Sit down and shut up, you might get something," he snapped and slammed the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and a young girl walked in carrying a tray. Eddie didn't miss the way the tray shook or how her eyes darted everywhere as she walked to her. Watching her sit across from her she smiled quickly "what's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," she said and glanced back at the door "I'm only supposed to watch you eat so you don't hide anything."

"It's okay, they can't hear," she lied "how old are you?"

"Sixteen," she mumbled and glanced at the door again.

"Hey," she said reaching out for her "it's okay," she said softly.

"My name is Jasmine," she finally said.

"Where's your mom and dad Jasmine?"

Jasmine shrugged "I haven't seen my mom in about two months and my dad is in prison."

"So who's looking after you?"

Jasmine shrugged again "my uncle but I never see him…he always leaves me here with these people."

Eddie nodded "do you like it here?"

"No," she mumbled "they get me to do everything for them, I just want to go to school and have friends," she said sadly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked hoping this was her way out.

"No, they'll kill me…another girl ran, they broke both her legs and dumped her off the pier."

"That won't happen to us, I won't let it…I'm a police officer."

"A cop?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, I can get us help if you just get me a phone without anyone seeing," Eddie said.

"I can't, no phones allowed on the dock," Jasmine said and stood up "they bring me to town once a week, I'll be going tomorrow, I'll see what I can do."

"Jasmine!" she called "not a word to anyone."

…

Another day had passed and Jamie was losing his mind, after another dead end he flung a chair across the room and stormed off on Danny. Going to Eddie's he let himself in and walked to her bedroom, taking in her scent he closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered the first time he'd stayed over.

Sitting on her bed he lay back and looked up at the ceiling, he groaned as his phone rang, probably Danny or his dad calling to rip him a new one. Not recognising the number he jumped up "Eddie?" he said quickly.

"Is this Jamie Reagan?" came a young girls voice.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked.

"I have a message for you, get a pen," she said.

Jamie grabbed a pen and held out his hand "what is it?"

"Uh, ten-thirteen. Six, eight, nine, two, one. Two miles west from here…did you get that?"

Jamie was frozen, that was Eddie's badge number, it was her, she was sending him a message "I got it…is she hurt?" he asked closing his eyes.

"A little, her face is bad…I have to go," she said panicked and hung up.

"Don't hang up! Hello!" he yelled "hello!" jumping off the bed he ran out the door and out of her apartment. He needed to get to Danny and fast.

Bursting into the station he scanned the place for Danny "Biaz!" he called "where's Danny?"

"Here…what now"? he huffed, he was still mad over what happened earlier.

"I got a call, she gave me Eddie's badge number, she said she needed us," he rambled.

Dany pushed him into a chair "calm down and start from the beginning."

"I got a call, it was a little girl, she asked me was I Jamie Reagan. when I asked her who she was she said she had a message for me to get a pen. She said ten thirteen and called out Eddie's badge number and said two miles west from the phone."

"You're sure that's what she said?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny I've known Eddie's badge number for years," he huffed.

"Give me the number, and I'll try trace it," Biaz said holding out her hand.

Jamie handed her his phone and looked back at Danny "we're going, right?"

"We'll see where the call came from then I'm going," he said and stood up.

"You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing!"

"Why don't you fix the chair you broke!" he called back as he walked away.

"Danny!" he yelled.

Danny turned back to him "Kid, this could be another dead end, I'm sorry but don't get your hopes up."

"It's her, I know it is, I need to go," Jamie said following him.

Danny sighed and remembered what he was like when they had located Linda "first I check out the call and where it leads to, if-if anything comes from it I'll send for you okay?"

"Okay," he agreed and dropped into a seat.

* * *

Eddie lifted her head as the door opened, her heart pounded out of her chest as Jasmine walked to her with a man behind her. Sitting down like she had this morning she placed the tray on the floor "eat," she said and glanced behind her.

Eddie sat up and picked up the sandwich, taking small bites, she hoped he'd go away "my mouth is too sore to go any faster," she mumbled.

The guy rolled his eyes and slapped Jasmine on the back of the head "knock on the door when she's done and don't forget anything," he said and walked off outside.

Eddie waited for the door to close and heard footsteps "did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Jasmine whispered.

"Did he get it?"

Jasmine nodded "he asked were you hurt."

Eddie sighed in relief "thank you, we'll should be out of here soon."

"Where will I go?" she asked curiously "my dad won't be out for another ten years and I don't know where my mom is."

"You'll be put into a state home if no relatives are found," Eddie answered.

"Oh," she mumbled and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Jasmine looked up at her "my mom is an only child and my dad only has his brother that's supposed to be looking after me."

Eddie nodded "state homes are not bad, you have a place to stay, you have all the food you'll need and you'll make new friends."

"Will I get to go to school?" she asked hopeful.

Eddie nodded again "you'll get to go to school."

"Do you think he'll be long-your friend?" she asked next.

"No," she smiled "if I know him as well as I think I do he'll be on his way right now."

"If I pretend to be sick they'll leave me here with you," she said.

Eddie thought for a moment "it would be safer if you were here with me…what will you say?"

"Cheese makes me sick," she said and pulled some from Eddie's sandwich. Standing up she took the tray and walked to the door chewing as fast as she could, banging on the door she looked back at Eddie as the door was opened.

Eddie held her breath as the door was locked again hearing yelling and crying she jumped up and fell back down with the pain. Taking a few deep breaths, she went to stand up again but stopped when the door was opened.

Jasmine was flung back in and the door closed quickly "stay in there until you're not a little puke machine!" a man yelled in.

"How did you know that would work?" Eddie whispered as she came to sit beside her.

Jasmine shrugged "they put me outside or somewhere whenever I'm sick…no one wants to look after me," she muttered.

"Hey," Eddie said putting her arm around her "I'm gonna look after you from now on."

Jasmine looked up at her "promise?"

"Promise," Eddie nodded and pulled her closer.

…

"It's a shipping yard, on the docks downtown" Biaz said sitting across from Jamie "the call came from a public phone at a grocery store."

"It's a solid lead, we're going, right?" he asked standing up.

"Sit down," she said nodding to the chair he'd just gotten up from.

"What? She's there, we have to get moving before she's moved again."

"Jamie, we can't just barge in, we need a plan, there are thousands of containers there. If we're not careful we could get her killed."

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for them to call?"

"No, we wait for Danny to call, that kid wasn't there by herself. He's going through the store footage to see who she came in with," Biaz explained.

"What good will that do?" he snapped "all it shows is a kid coming or leaving with someone."

"Danny will get faces and we can run them through the database, be patient Jamie, she could be on a missing person list or whoever she's with could have previous charges."

Jamie sighed heavily "how long will that take?"

"Not long, Danny has the time she called you at, he can backtrack to where she came in, then he'll send us the images…which will be now," she said and pulled out her phone as it beeped.

"What?" he asked as she frowned.

"Nothing, the guy she's with looks familiar is all," she said and beckoned for him to follow her "we'll run them through every database we have."

Jamie looked over her shoulder at her phone "I recognise him too."

"Then he should be in here," she replied and stuck a cable into her phone "if we've both seen him he has to be."

"There," Jamie said when a mugshot popped up on the screen "Julio Martinez, arrested back in sixteen for assaulting his girlfriend leaving her with four broken ribs a broken eye socket and burns to her legs and thighs, he walked because she withdrew her statement…this guy is a sicko Biaz, we have to get her out of there."

"Let's check out the girl…oh," she said when a picture popped up right away.

"Jasmine Martinez, daughter of Miranda Kerns and Dominic Martinez," Jamie read "wasn't that the guy that you and Danny caught trying to cross the border with the heroin?"

"Yeah, he's doing fifteen at Rikers," she replied.

"Where's the mom?" he asked.

"We'll see now," Biaz said as she typed in her name "she's missing-has been for over two months."

"This is it I know it is, the kid's guardian is that animal, she spoke to Eddie she's there I can feel it," he said.

"Sit tight until I call Danny, I mean it Jamie we could get Eddie killed if we mess this up-do not move until I come back," she said and slipped out of the room.

Jamie stared at the screen and growled to himself "I'm coming for you Martinez," he spat.

* * *

The next morning Danny yawned as he walked into the break room, he'd been staking out the shipping yard all night. He needed cause to go in with a warrant and he had gotten it, seeing Jamie asleep on one of the tables he poured two coffees and walked to him.

Sitting down he nudged him awake and slid him a cup "thanks," he mumbled.

"Why didn't you go home?" Danny asked, "I told Biaz to tell you I'd be gone all night."

"She did," he yawned "but I didn't want to miss anything, besides, I can't take much more of Erin playing mom and I can't go home to that empty apartment."

"Go home and freshen up, I need you awake and focused or you're not coming, as soon as the warrant comes through we're moving in."

Jamie stood up and stretched "how long do you think that will be?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting on Erin to get back to me, she said she has the evidence and we have grounds for a warrant. The only problem is getting a judge to sign off on it."

Jamie nodded "call me when she gets back to you."

Danny looked down at his phone as it rang "that's her now…Erin?" he asked.

"I got it, I had to pull Judge Snyder from his sons choir competition but he signed off on it, it'll be faxed over within the hour."

"Great, thanks sis," Danny replied.

"Be careful be smart, don't give me any reason to drop this case, get Eddie out in once piece…look after Jamie too."

"Yes mom," he chuckled and hung up "we got it, one hour, go home and get changed, I'll meet you back here."

Jamie nodded and hurried out of the station, he couldn't wait to get his hands on anyone that touched her.

Over at the shipping yard Eddie yawned and lifted her head, looking down at Jasmine asleep on her chest she sighed heavily. They'd sent no food no water-no one had even checked in on them.

Jasmine lifted her head and squinted "is it morning?" she asked sleepily.

"I think so," Eddie yawned "I hear trucks going by."

"Do you think they'll feed us today? I'm getting kinda hungry."

Eddie looked down on her "is this normal when you're sick? They don't even check on you?"

"Yes," Jasmine sighed "I think they'd rather I die."

"Don't say that," Eddie said and rubbed her arms "these guys are bad, they only care about themselves."

"I know," she nodded "but it's what I've been living with for a while now, it's starting to feel normal."

Eddie's heart broke for this young girl "not for long," she said and pulled her into her "when we get out of here I'm gonna make sure you go to the best home possible."

"Can I come stay with you?" she asked hopeful.

"Aw sweetie, no, I'm never home, I work mad hours…it just wouldn't be fair on you."

"Oh, okay," she nodded and looked down at the floor.

Eddie had never felt so guilty in all her life "I can come visit you though," she said hoping that could cheer her up.

"Really?" she smiled "I'd like that."

…

Down the station Danny was running through the raid with his team, after running through it all and paring people together he walked to Jamie "we have a termo copter over the yard, as soon as it locates her you come in with me and Biaz, you get Eddie and get out of there, we clear?"

"But Danny," he started.

"Kid, you get her, you get her out, you leave the arresting to me okay?" Danny said.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Jamie, I know you'd like nothing more than to kick their ass-I do too, but we can't risk this case falling apart. Vincenza goes to court in two days, we can't screw this up."

"I get it Danny alright, I'll get her and get out."

"Good, as long as we're clear, take a few minutes, we'll be leaving in ten."

They both looked to the door as ten hut was called to see Frank and his detail walking to them "everything sorted?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded "everyone knows what to do, we have back-up standing by."

Frank nodded and looked at Jaime "Baker is with you."

Jamie looked at her then back to Frank "uh, why? She's never on the street."

"Because Jamie," she started "this is personal, we all want her back safe and the people responsible arrested."

"Oh, I get it," Danny scoffed "she's coming along so we don't lose our tempers."

"Does it really matter?" Frank asked "what is an extra pair of hands? We all want the same thing."

"Fine," he sighed and walked by them "just so we're clear…this is my operation," he said and walked on.

"Danny gets a little territorial," Frank chuckled.

"I know," Baker replied, "don't worry sir, I can handle him."

"I'll be back in a minute," Jamie said and went to walk off.

"Son," Frank said putting his arm out "I know how you must be feeling right now…don't lose your cool."

"I won't dad, all I want is Eddie home."

Frank nodded and stepped out of his way "and she will be, be careful out there."

"I will, don't worry, we've got this."

"I'll be watching from my office!" Frank called after him.

Outside Jamie paced up and down, his nerves were taking over, everything that could possibly go wrong was running through his mind. All he wanted was her back safe and unharmed, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that, but he knew himself he wouldn't be able to control his temper if he came face to face with this scumbag.

Danny walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder "it's time kid."

Jamie looked behind at his big brother and nodded "she's gonna be okay Danny, right?" he asked.

Danny's heart broke at the look on his face "she'll be just fine kid, she has the toughest cop I know looking out for her…come on, let's bring her home," he said and led him inside.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one…can't wait for Eddie and Jamie to reunite.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the shipping yard Jamie pulled in behind a truck and killed the engine, sitting back in the seat he scrubbed his hands over his face and blew out a deep breath "she better be okay."

Baker patted his knee "let's just focus on getting her out."

"Why did my dad put you on this?" he asked, "is it to keep an eye on me and Danny?"

"No, I put myself forward, I wanted to help on this."

Before Jamie could reply a voice came over the walkie " _subject matching Martinez's description heading south in a silver Toyot_ a."

Jamie glanced in his mirror "silver Toyota," he said.

Baker looked in her mirror too "that's Martinez."

"We have eyes inside," came Danny's voice "no one move until we get confirmation Janko has been located."

Jamie closed his eyes tight, his heart was racing, he just wanted to burst inside. His eyes shot open when the helicopter came over the air.

" _Two bodies located north of the yard, lot ninety-four, container one,one six, four. One seems to be small, possibly a child, stand by for confirmation."_

"What does that mean?" Jamie scoffed "she's there, we have her."

"He needs to know for sure if it's a child with her or just someone watching her. He also needs to see how many other people are around, we don't want innocent people getting hurt," Baker replied.

" _All teams be advised, six subjects, weapons located, heavy machinery. Two north of the container, two west of the main office, two in a silver Toyota outside main office…all teams are go!"_

"Everyone use cation, do not leave your partner and keep a sharp eye. Go, go!" Danny yelled into his walkie and sped off into the yard with sirens and light blaring.

Jamie slammed his foot on the gas and tore off after him followed by six other undercover cars and a sea of patrols.

"Do you hear that?" Jasmine asked from inside the container.

Eddie listened and couldn't help the excitement building up inside her "it's a police siren and helicopter, it's him, they've found us!" she said happily.

"Will I be in trouble?" Jasmine asked.

"No," Eddie said and scooted to her "they'll have a few questions for you that's all."

Jasmine nodded and snapped her head to the door as a car skidded to a stop outside "is that them?"

"Eddie?" Jamie yelled and banged on the door "you in here? Eddie?"

"Office Janko! Call out if you can hear us!" came Bakers voice.

"We're here! We're here! Jamie!" she yelled and dragged herself to the door. "We're here!" she called again and banged on it.

"Thank god," he sighed "Eddie who's with you?"

"A little girl," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, please can you get me out?"

"Stand well back, I need to shoot the lock!" he called in.

"Jasmine come here," Eddie said and hurried to her "we have to stay down," she said and placed her body over hers pulling her under her.

….

"Reagan look out!" Baker yelled and let off a shot over his shoulder as they shot at.

"Eddie, we're taking fire out here!" he called in "stay down I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Eddie pulled Jasmine closer to her as bullets bounced off the side of the container "it's okay, they won't come through," she said and tucked her closer to her as Jasmine screamed and wriggled under her.

A few minutes later she grabbed Jasmine to a corner and stood in front of her as the door opened. Her heart beat out of her chest as someone ran in followed by another person "Jamie!" she cried once she realised it was him and staggered to him "oh Jamie," she whimpered and flung her arms around him and burst out crying.

"I gotcha I gotcha," he said and pulled her closer, closing his eyes he held her close and let out a sigh of relief "I was so worried about you, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Reagan, we have to go," Baker said holding Jasmine's hand as she stuck her head out to look around "it's clear now, we gotta go now."

Jamie pulled back and looked down on Eddie "I love you," he smiled.

"Love you too," she replied and leaned up to kiss him. She pulled back when Jasmine giggled "Jamie this is Jasmine, she's the one that called you, she's really looked after me."

"Thank you for that, I can never repay you," Jamie said as they walked towards her.

Jasmine shrugged and looked down at the floor "I wanted to help…am I in trouble for not letting her out?"

"No, sweetie, you're not," Baker said and looked down on her "none of this is your fault. We're gonna get you both to the hospital to be checked out."

"We better get moving before Danny blows a nut," Jamie said and led Eddie to the door.

Danny is here?" she asked.

You know Danny, he needs to make some noise," he chuckled as he helped her into the car.

Jasmine slid her hand into Eddie's and looked up at her will you stay with me at the hospital?"

Eddie nodded and squeezed her hand of course I will, I'm gonna look after you now, like I promised."

Jasmine nodded and rested her head on her shoulders and closed her eyes, dreaming of the new life that awaited her-the life she deserved.

"I can see you looking Reagan," Eddie said a few minutes later.

Jamie looked at her though the mirror "just never seen you in mom mode."

"Mom mode?" she laughed "don't you go getting ideas."

"Being a mom is great, "Baker said.

Yeah, you'll make an awesome mom," Jamie threw in.

"I know, just not yet," she said looking at Jamie.

Jamie smiled back at her "plenty of time, we gotta look after this one first," he said nodding to Jasmine.

Eddie looked down on her and sighed yeah," she muttered and closed her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later Jamie sat on a chair between Eddie and Jasmine, both were fast asleep, looking at Eddie he moved some hair out of her face and moved closer to her "I don't know what I'd do if things were different today."

"Lucky for you you got your big brother looking out for you," came Danny's voice "can I see you for a sec?" he asked.

Jamie glanced at the girls before walking out and closing the door over "what's up?"

"Nothing concerning the case," he replied and looked in at Jasmine "as Martinez is her legal guardian he wants his girlfriends to take her."

"No, no way," Jamie replied, "she's not going back to that."

"I know, I already have Erin on it," he replied, "but we gotta be prepared, if her background check comes back clear we can't go against them."

"Danny the kid has been through so much, they don't give a damn about her. There's no way this woman didn't know what he was up to, if she loved her or even cared about her why did she not help her sooner?" he snapped.

Danny sighed "I know kid, I know, but in the eyes of the law, guilty or not, he had a right to appoint a guardian for her."

Linda came around the corner with Eddie's file "Jamie can I see you for a second?" she asked.

Danny nodded and clapped him on the back "we'll work this out."

Jamie nodded and walked to Linda "is everything okay? Did she break anything?"

"A few broken ribs and a sprained wrist but that's not what I wanted to talk about," she said and shifted uncomfortable "I'm sorry Jamie I've bad news to break to you and Eddie."

Jamie frowned "did something else come up on her tests?"

"Jamie I'm sorry, Eddie needs to be the first person to hear this…why don't you come back in with me too."

"Linda," he said stopping her "can you please tell me what I'm walking into here? Should I be worried? Is she sick?"

Linda sighed, this was the part of the job she hated "I'll tell you together," she said and hurried into the room before he could say anything else.

Walking to the bed Jamie leaned over her "Eddie, hey, I know you're tired but Linda needs to talk to you."

Eddie yawned and slid up a little "is everything okay?"

Linda sat on the end of the bed "there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna come right out with it. Remember when you arrived you were bleeding?"

"Yeah," Eddie nodded "I just thought it was because they'd punched me and kicked me in the stomach a lot."

"I'm sorry honey," she said and placed her hand on hers "you suffered a miscarriage."

Eddie and Jamie stared at her in shock "miscarriage?" Eddie finally whispered.

"She was pregnant?" Jamie asked.

…

Linda sat looking at the two as every emotion took over their faces "guys I'm so sorry," she said again.

Eddie pulled her hand away "it's okay, I didn't even know I was pregnant," she sniffed.

Jamie glanced at her then to Linda "how far along was she?"

"Early, very early," Linda replied.

"How far!" he said louder than he intended.

Linda sighed "about three weeks, it's hard to tell exactly with miscarriages being so early."

Jamie nodded and walked around the bed "Jamie, where are you going?" Linda asked, "Eddie needs you here."

"I need a minute," he said and closed the door behind him. Walking along the hall he found a quiet corridor and leaned against the wall, she was pregnant, she was going to be having their baby, he was gonna be a daddy, she was gonna be a mommy. Anger crossed his face as he thought about what was taken away from him, screaming in frustration he turned to the vending machine and started to punch it with everything he had as tears slid fast down his cheeks.

Danny frowned at the noise and walked down the hall to see what the racket was all about, seeing Jamie when he turned the corner he frowned again "hey, kid, stop that!" he yelled and hurried over to pull him away.

"Get off!" he yelled and shoved him away.

"What's going on?" he yelled and pulled him away.

This time Jamie clung to him sobbing his heart out and slid to his knees taking Danny with him.

"It's alright," Danny said as two officers rounded the corner, looking down on Jamie crying he pulled him closer "what happened?" he asked softly.

Jamie buried his head into his chest and gripped him tighter "Eddie was pregnant," he muttered.

"Pregnant?" Danny asked wide eyed.

Jamie nodded and pulled away from him but didn't get up "she miscarried," he sniffed and looked up at him "they killed my baby Danny, they killed my baby," he said as his voice quivered.

Danny's heart broke for his little brother as he started to cry again "come here, I'm so sorry kid," he said as his own voice quivered and pulled him back to him. Closing his eyes tight a tear slid down his face he looked down on him "we'll get them for this I promise you that."

"It's all my fault," he said in a daze "she wanted me to have protection all the time. It's my fault, I turned it down, I thought I could look after us."

"It's not your fault Jamie," he replied and looked up as two pairs of feet stopped in front of him.

"What's going on?" Erin asked and bent down "Jamie?" she asked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine," Danny said and pulled him to his feet "best thing you can do now is go be with Eddie, she needs you and you need her…I'll take care of everything else," he said and led him back to the room.

* * *

Inside the room Linda had stayed with Eddie, knowing the Reagans so well she knew he needed time. Seeing Danny lead him back in she stood up and patted Eddie's hand "I'll leave you to it, I'm so sorry Eddie," she said and hugged her quickly. As she left she gave Jamie's hand a tight squeezed and fell into Danny's arms once she was clear of the room…that baby was her family too.

Jamie walked to the bed and looked down on Eddie, wiping a tear that fell from her face he sighed and sat on the side of the bed and took her hand "I'm sorry babe," he sighed.

"It's okay," she whimpered "it's not like we knew, it's not like we'd had a scan and seen him or planned baby names or picked a…" she trailed off and threw her hand over her face as she started to cry again.

Jamie moved onto the bed and pulled her onto his chest "I know your heart is broken right now Eddie, mine is too but we have to be strong for each other. I love you so much I wish I could take your pain away, I wish I could turn back time, I wish I-"

"Wishing won't help now," she cut in "our baby is gone Jamie, he didn't even have a chance…he's just gone."

Jamie sighed again and pulled her closer the guilt he was feeling was eating him alive.

Outside Linda had filled Erin and Nicky in just as Frank arrived, seeing the girls sniffing and wiping their faces with a very sad and angry looking Danny amongst them he stopped in his tracks.

"Francis?" Henry frowned.

"Why are they all crying?" he asked as they started to walk again.

"I don't know, I thought Janko and Jamie were both okay," Henry replied.

Frank swallowed a lump in his throat "so did I…Danny?" he called.

"Hey dad," he sighed.

"What's going on? We were to believe everyone was okay and well."

"Yeah, they were," Danny sighed again "Linda did a few tests on Eddie when she arrived. She was bleeding so the tests were rushed."

Frank looked down and sighed heavily "what was the news?"

"Eddie was pregnant, she miscarried, Jamie is heartbroken, I had to pull him away from the vending machine he was taking it out on, I've never seen him like this dad, I'm worried."

"He's a man looking for vengeance," Henry sighed.

Frank nodded "keep a close eye on him, he's gonna go looking, he's not thinking clearly," he said and walked to the room.

Slipping in he stood by the door and watched Eddie sleep on his chest while he stared at the ceiling, sighing he walked to the bed "I'm sorry son," he said quietly.

"Thanks dad," he said without looking at him.

"I know you're hurt and all you feel is anger, but you're needed here not anywhere else."

Jamie nodded "I know," he said and pulled Eddie closer "but this isn't over."

…

The next morning Jamie lifted his head when someone called him, opening his eyes he spotted Jasmine sitting up "hey sunshine," he whispered and rolled Eddie off him.

"Hey," she smiled "can you get me water please?" she asked pointing across the room "my drip doesn't reach that far."

"Sure," he replied and walked to the jug "is there anything else you need?"

"Actually," she said almost shyly "I was kinda hoping you'd bring me for a walk."

"We'll have to ask the nurse, you might not be strong enough to walk yet," he replied and sat on her bed.

"I'm fine, I was just dehydrated."

Jamie nodded "I'll ask when they come around-depending on your bloods okay?"

Jasmine nodded "okay," she said and climbed back under the covers "Jamie?" she asked a few minutes later "will I go straight from here to a state home?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet Jasmine," he sighed "there's a few things to work out first."

Jasmine nodded again "will you and Eddie come visit me?"

Jamie looked down at his hands as he thought of his baby "um, sure," he said and looked over at her "whenever we can," he added.

"Morning," Linda said as she walked into the room.

"Morning nurse Linda," Jasmine said happily.

"How are you doing?" she asked squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm doing okay," he said and looked over at Eddie.

Linda followed him as she took Jasmine's blood pressure "how is she taking it all?"

"I don't know," he sighed "one minute she's holding it together then the next she's crying saying it's not fair."

"It's hard on everyone involved Jamie, she's upset and angry and guilty all in one."

"If anyone should feel guilty it's me," he muttered "I got her into this, I didn't protect her."

Linda looked down on Jasmine as she frowned at Jamie "why don't you go get a coffee or something, I'll be here for a while."

Jamie nodded as he too copped Jasmine staring at him "yeah, I need a walk, I'll bring you back a juice."

"Then we'll got for a walk," she said and looked up at Linda "I'm okay to walk the grounds aren't I nurse Linda?"

Linda chuckled "you can go in a wheelchair and not for too long, you're still a little low on sugar levels."

"I'll be back soon," Jamie said and slipped out of the room, he needed a few minutes alone.

Going to the bathroom he splashed some water on his face and looked down on his phone as it beeped, seeing it was Danny he answered "Danny?

"Hey kid, is Eddie up for talking? I'm on my way with photos of everyone we arrested, I need her to pick out who attacked her."

Jamie closed his eyes tight "she's asleep but I'm sure Linda has woken her by now…see you when you get here," he said and hung up.

* * *

Arriving back at the room Jamie found Eddie awake and Linda just leaving "thanks Linda," he said and walked to the bed "how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, doesn't hurt so much when I breathe," she replied.

"That's good," he said and sat beside her "did she say when you could come home?"

"She said a nurse would check the swelling on my wrist later then we'll talk about going home."

Jamie nodded "you're coming to mine when you're released…with everything going on I haven't had time to tidy your apartment."

"I'm gonna go stay with my cousin for a while," she said without looking at him.

"I'd rather you stayed with me."

Eddie glanced at him then back to her hands "I need some time by myself."

"I'll give you all the space you need," he said scooting closer to her "I need to know you're okay."

"I need space from you," she said looking over at him.

"What?" he asked as his heart beat out of his chest "why do you mean?"

"That came out wrong," she sighed "I need space away from everyone-everything. I need a few days to wrap my head around this."

"You can do that from my place."

"I can barely look at you!" she hissed "this is all your fault Jamie! as much as my heart is telling me it's not I can't help it! This all happened because of you! I got kidnapped because of you! I was beaten and locked up because of you! I lost our baby because of you! I hate you!"

Jamie stared at her as her chest rose and fell pretty fast, her hands were balled into fists, she had that look on her face where she was about to pounce. Sighing heavily, he stood up and walked to her and kissed her on the cheek "you're right, it is all my fault and I can never forgive myself for it, just remember I love you," he said and hurried from the room.

"That was very mean Eddie," Jasmine said wide eyed.

"I didn't mean it," she said as she tried to control her breathing.

"That really hurt him, I could tell by his face."

"I didn't mean it," she said again.

"Eddie?" Danny said walking in "feel like answering…why is your face so red? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"No, she just yelled at Jamie and told him it was all his fault and she hated him," Jasmine answered.

"I didn't mean it," she said quickly.

Danny sighed and sat down "it's not me you need to say that to…can you look at these photos and tell me if the person that attacked you is here?"

Eddie looked down at the photos and examined them carefully "him," she said pointing to a man "and him," she said pointing to another man.

"You're sure?" Danny asked "okay, thanks," he said after she nodded "I'll be in touch."

"Danny?" she called "make sure Jamie is okay?"

"You got it," he said and walked on.

…

Out on the grounds Jamie was sitting on a bench lost in thought, Eddie's words replaying over and over in his head. She was right this was his fault she was kidnapped because of him, she did lose their baby because of him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Danny dropped down beside him "what's on your mind kid?"

"Eddie blew up at me," he said and sat back "I can't really blame her, she's right, this is all on me."

"Yeah, Jasmine told me, don't overthink it, she's upset she's mad and she's going through a tough time."

"You think this is not hard on me?" he snapped "I have never felt so guilty in all my life. She got hurt because of me, she lost our baby because of me, she hates me and I don't blame her at all."

"She doesn't hate you," Danny said, "that was a heat of the moment thing, she's upset she's not thinking clearly, I bet she's regretting already."

"She's right," he sighed "she said she needed space from me, she wants to head to her cousins in Boston when she's released."

Danny nodded "maybe that's a good idea, some time away might do her good. You need to focus on yourself too, you need to get your head around this too."

"I want her here with me Danny, I want her where I can see her and I know she's safe…I need her too," he muttered.

Danny sighed, he knew there was nothing he was going say that he'd listen to "that mutt goes to trial tomorrow, will you be focused for that or will I tell Erin to brush up on her next witness?"

"No," he growled "I'll be there and so help me if I get within two feet of him."

"You need to keep your cool Jamie, we've worked hard to get this to trial so fast, don't blow it, not now, not when we're so close."

Jamie sighed heavily and stood up "I won't, I'll be there…I have to bring Jasmine on a walk."

"Keep your head up kid, this will get better!" Danny called after him.

Getting to the room Jamie stopped outside, looking in through the glass he saw Eddie staring out the window tear tracks on her face and Jasmine playing with Eddie's phone. Watching her wipe her face again he sighed and leaned against the wall, he couldn't live with the pain he'd brought on her, how could he look at her after what he'd done? How could he expect her to come home and share a bed with him? why would he be dumb enough to think everything would go back to normal?

Shaking his head clear he decided his feelings didn't matter now and all that mattered was getting Eddie through this. Pushing himself off the wall he took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Eddie lifted her head as the door opened "hey," she blew out as he walked in.

"Hey," he replied and walked to Jasmine's bed "I'm just here to take her out for a bit, you get some rest."

"Jamie, I'm sorry," she said quickly "I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean a word of that."

"In you get," he said nodding to the wheelchair and walked to Eddie's bed "you said it because it's the truth. I know you mightn't have meant it when you said you hated me but the rest is true."

"No, no it's not," she said and reached out for his hand "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said any of it, I don't hate you I love you. It's not your fault, you're not to blame, the only person to blame are the guys who did this."

Jamie smiled sadly and slid his hand onto her cheek "I love you Eddie-so much, but I can't do this right now. The guilt I feel is killing me, the pain and suffering I put you through is more than I can handle, I failed you, I failed our baby. You were right, you need space from me and I understand that, I'll arrange for someone to bring you to your cousins once you get out of here."

Eddie just nodded as she took it all in, the only part of her outburst she meant was the part about needing space away from everyone "will you come see me before I go?" she whispered.

Jamie leaned in and kissed her sweetly "I'm not going anywhere until you're released," he said and pulled back "I'm gonna take Jasmine on a walk Linda said to call her if you need anything."

Eddie nodded and smiled quickly at Jasmine as he led her out.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Jasmine said as he pushed her around the grounds.

"Sorry for what?" he chuckled.

"Sorry that you lost your little baby," she said sadly.

"Yeah, me too," he sighed and stopped at a bench "but I need to be strong for Eddie."

It's okay for you to be sad too," she pointed out.

"I know," he nodded "but mommies are extra special, they carry you around for nine months, they give birth to you, they look after you. A bond between mother and child is a bond that can never be broken, Eddie is hurting a lot more than me right now."

Jasmine nodded "I know she is but it's okay for you to be sad too, and I know she loves and she didn't mean what she said earlier."

"I know she loves me," he chuckled "and I love her with all my heart, when something like this happens it's easier to take it out on someone else than take the pain yourself."

She nodded again as she thought of an idea "do you think it would be okay if we stopped and got her something in the gift shop?"

Jamie nodded and stood up "I'm sure she'd love that."

…

Arriving back to the room Jamie brought Jasmine back to her bed while Eddie was with a nurse "let the nurse finish with Eddie then you can give it to her okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and shoved the bag under her sheets.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Eddie called.

"Nothing!" both called back and chuckled.

"Jamie!" Danny called from the door and nodded for him to come out.

"What's up Danny?" he asked concerned, he didn't like the look on his face.

"I just came from the hearing for Jasmine's care," he answered.

"Okay," he nodded and stepped closer to him "what happened? What did they say? Did Erin use everything she had?"

"She did," Danny nodded and smiled "she gets to go home with you and Eddie. Judge said there was no way he was leaving her in the care of someone who has been there for months and never checked or cared about her welfare."

"Really?" he asked happily "she really gets to come home with me?"

"Yes kid, she does-until they find her a stable family, now go tell Eddie and Jasmine the good news," Danny replied.

"Thanks Danny, I owe you," he said and hugged him tight.

"Get outta here," he chuckled and pushed him away.

"Thank you, I'll call you later," he said and walked back into the room.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked as he walked back to Jasmine.

"Uh, yeah," he said and walked to her instead "Danny's just come from Jasmine's care hearing."

"And?" she asked nervously.

"And," he said and glanced at Jasmine "she gets to come home with us."

"What? shut up!" Eddie squealed and launched herself at him "ow! Ow! Ow! I'm fine," she winched and hugged him tight.

"Eddie settle back," he said and guided her back onto the pillows "broken ribs don't forget."

"I know, I'm just happy she's not going back there," she replied and rubbed her ribs.

"Yeah," Jamie said and glanced over at her before moving closer to Eddie "I'll look after her while you're away."

"Oh, yeah," Eddie sighed "um, I don't have to go and leave this all on you."

Jamie smiled quickly "you need to go Eddie, you go and do whatever you need to…she'll be here when you get back."

"And you?" she asked placing her hand on his.

Jamie sighed and laced his fingers with hers "I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

"Forever I hope," she replied.

Jamie smiled quickly and pulled his hand away, "I'm gonna track down Linda and see how much time I have to get the spare room ready."

"Hey!" she called if we're both going home tomorrow can I stay with you guys?" she asked.

"I'd love that…hey kid!" he called to Jasmine as he walked to the door "you're coming home with me!" he called as he slipped out.

"Really?" Jasmine asked and leapt off the bed.

"Yes, really," Eddie smiled and held her arms out as she barrelled towards her.

* * *

A few minutes later Jamie arrived back and was winded as Jasmine wrapped herself around him "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed.

"You're welcome," he chuckled and dropped her back to her feet "I just spoke to Linda, Jasmine you can come home with me today and Eddie, if your last x-ray comes back good you can too."

Jasmine squealed happily and walked to her bed "I'm gonna go get a shower and get my things together."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Eddie asked as soon as she was gone.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked and sat on the chair.

Eddie sighed a little as she was used to him sitting up beside her "I've been thinking," she said and looked over at him "I don't want to go to my cousins, I want to be here with you…I need you," she whimpered "I don't need anyone else, I just need you."

"Eddie," he sighed.

"No, just listen to me," she said and wiped her face "I know what I said earlier and I know I said all that horrible stuff, but it was our baby Jamie. I need you and I hope you need me too. We need to stick together and get through this together, I need you to keep me going," she said and looked over at him "I'm so so sorry about what I said to you earlier, this is killing me, I just need you to make it all better!" she cried.

"Hey," he said and jumped up beside her "of course I need you, seeing you like this is breaking my heart. I don't know what to say I don't know what to do, there's nothing I can do that will fix this, nothing I can say will ever bring our baby back."

Eddie lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, as a tear rolled down his face she sighed heavily and reached out to wipe it away…all she'd been thinking about was herself and how she was feeling, she never stopped to think of him and what he might be feeling. "We still have each other," she said and slid her hand onto the back of his neck "we're gonna get through this together."

Jamie pulled her into a hug "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you ever again, I'm gonna keep you safe for the rest of my life," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"And when we do have our shot at having kids," she said and pulled back "you're gonna make an awesome dad and look out for them too."

Jamie lowered his head and kissed her slowly and pulled her closer he just needed her, he needed just to hold her close, he needed her to feel normal again.

 **A/N sorry for the long delay, got a bit of writers' block, hope you all enjoyed this one. Our favourite couple are about to be put to the test, hopefully I'll fly through the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"And when we do have our shot at having kids," she said and pulled back "you're gonna make an awesome dad and look out for them too."_

 _Jamie lowered his head and kissed her slowly and pulled her closer, he just needed her, he needed just to hold her close, he needed her to feel normal again._

 **...**

The next afternoon Jamie sat fidgeting with his hands as he waited for Erin to finish up, he'd been called to the stand and had to leave after. Alice Yeomans mother was there and she was just breaking his heart.

"Jamie!" Danny called as he walked towards him.

"Hey Danny," he sighed.

Danny dropped down beside him "nervous about taking the stand?"

"I've already been in," he muttered.

Danny frowned "okay, and why are you out here then? You should be in there seeing this mutt get what's coming to him."

Jamie sighed "Alice's mom is in there, I can't do it Danny," he said sadly "I couldn't save her daughter, how am I supposed to look at her?"

Danny scooted closer to him "look, kid," he said sliding his hand onto his back "you walked around the corner at the last second, you couldn't have stopped it even if you tried. You got the guy, he's paying for what he's done."

"Doesn't bring Alice back, does it?"

"No, but it'll bring closure for her family, they know what you did for her, they know you kept her awake, they know you talked to her even after she fell unconscious, they know you rode with her to the hospital, they know you got the bad guy…they know you cared," Danny said.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" he asked.

"Because you're a good guy, you've got a huge heart Jamie you give and give and give. You go above and beyond for anyone that asks for help, and that's just who you are."

"Thanks Danny," he replied feeling a little better.

"How's Eddie and Jasmine?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jasmine is great, she couldn't believe the size of my apartment, not a peep out of her all night," Jamie replied.

"That's great…and Eddie?" he asked.

Jamie sighed "she had a rough night but she was sleeping when I left."

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

Jamie shrugged again "how do you be okay after losing a baby? Eddie…she's there but she's not there, you know? I see her watching Jasmine smiling, then I'd see her looking down at her stomach, the smile just falls from her face."

"It's a tough time, she's a lot going through her mind, just make sure you're there when she needs you," Danny said and stood up. "Remember not to take anything personal, she's just lashing out."

"I know," Jamie nodded "it's just hard, I don't know what to say sometimes."

"It'll get easier kid, just remember to look after yourself too," Danny said and squeezed his shoulder "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Jamie!" Erin called and walked to them.

"Well?" he asked standing quickly.

"Guilty on all charges, sentencing will take place next week," she smiled.

"Nice," Danny chuckled "how about we celebrate with lunch?"

"Thanks, you two go ahead, I don't want to leave the girls alone too long," Jamie said.

"You sure?" Erin asked, "you're the hero, your statement put the nail in the coffin."

"I'm no hero, I gotta go," he muttered and walked off.

….

Arriving home Jamie let himself in and to the sofa "hey," he said when he spotted Eddie.

"Hey," she replied and looked over at him "how did it go?"

"Guilty," he replied and sat beside her.

"That's great, at least Alice's mom got justice," she said.

"Yeah," he sighed and wrapped his arm around her "how are you doing?"

"Okay," she said and leaned into him "I got a whole two hours sleep."

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Nah," she sighed "my mind is in overdrive now, I won't be able to sleep."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," she said and tilted her head up "I don't even know where to start."

"You could try," he said cautiously, her moods were hard to predict lately.

Eddie pulled away from him and sat up properly "what happens when it's time for Jasmine to leave?"

Jamie was surprised she didn't snap and storm off "that could be months away, there's no point worrying about that now, you'll drive yourself crazy."

Eddie sighed "I'm already worrying about it, it is gonna happen…I don't want her to go," she whimpered.

Jamie moved and wrapped his arm around her "you've really gotten attached to her huh?"

"Yeah," she sniffed and wiped her eyes "that girl has been through so much, she has no clue what a normal life is. When she leaves here she's going to a home with strangers, will they be nice to her? Will she settle in? will she be happy?"

"Eddie, her mom in nowhere to be found, her dad is in prison, there is no other family to be found…a foster home is the best chance she has," he said softly.

"Not with us?" she asked looking over at him.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying I want her to stay here with us-permanently."

"Babe," he said choosing his words carefully "we're both cops that work ten to twelve hours a day, five times a week, not to mention ten night time tours a month. It wouldn't be right to put her in that position…it wouldn't be a normal life for her."

"We could make it work," she replied.

"How?" he asked, "are you gonna get a different job to suit her school hours and my hours? Be here with her when I'm on nights?"

"I could ask to be assigned to the precinct only," she suggested.

"You'd go crazy after a day on desk," he replied.

"Jamie," she said scooting him "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she has what she needs and we're there for her. We could make this work if we tried, I want to see her happy and right now-here with us, she is…will you please at least think about it?"

"You really want this? You've thought about everything?"

Eddie nodded "I've done nothing but think about it since I woke up."

Jamie looked down at his hands and sighed heavily, he wasn't so sure "okay, I'll think about it, but we make a decision together okay?"

* * *

A week had gone by and slowly things were returning to normal, they had gotten Jasmine into a school nearby. Walking out Jamie shook the principal's hand and led the girls away.

"So, what do you think?" Eddie asked as they walked back to the car.

"This place is awesome," Jasmine said.

"But?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who says there's a but?" she asked.

Jamie chuckled "I've learned to read you…what's up?"

Jasmine looked at Eddie and then to the ground "I'm not really good at making friends."

"Aww, sweetie, you'll be fine, everyone here is lovely, they'll look after you," Eddie said.

"Yeah, you'll make loads of new friends, Nicky goes here too don't forget, before you know it we'll never get you off the phone or that facebook," Jamie added.

Jasmine chuckled "says the one who was on twitter for almost two hours last night."

"Hey, that was research," he defended.

"Yeah right," Eddie laughed "we could have paraded a herd of elephants by you and you still wouldn't have lifted your head from that phone."

"Next time don't pick such a girly movie," he said and pulled away.

"Uh, we're girls, it's kinda what we watch," Jasmine scoffed.

"Well I'll have to train you up on action movies," he chuckled.

"No!" Eddie gasped "don't do it jasmine, you know, first night we were partners he made me come home with him and watch two die heard movies."

"I like die hard," she replied from the back.

"Yes!" Jamie laughed "we're watching that tonight."

Eddie groaned "I'm staying somewhere else."

"Is that when you two knew you loved one another?" she asked innocently.

"We'll tell you about that another time," Jamie said quickly as he pulled in at Franks house.

"Where are we?" she asked panicked.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay, this is Jamie's dads house, remember? You met him at the hospital?"

"The scary guy with the moustache?" she asked.

"My dad is not scary," he chuckled and climbed out "come on, you'll have a great time," he added.

Eddie climbed out a waited for her "you know," she whispered, "I'm still afraid of his dad."

"I heard that Janko!" he called back.

"He really isn't that bad, he's a nice sweet guy," she added.

"That's better!" he called back as he let them in "dad? Pops?" he called.

"In here!" Frank called from the kitchen.

"Hey," he said sticking his head in "I brought guests," he said pulling the girls in front of him.

"Eddie, Jasmine," Frank smiled "good to see you."

"You too sir, thank you," Eddie replied.

"Hello sir," Jasmine said nervously.

"No sir here," he smiled "just Frank…come sit down," he said pulling out chairs.

"You look like a girl that needs to be spoiled and fed a lot of ice-cream," Henry said and stood up "come pick your flavour, we have them all," he chuckled.

Jasmine looked at Jamie "go on," he nodded "he means them all."

…

"How are you doing Eddie?" Frank asked as soon as Henry had taken Jasmine to the living room with her ice-cream.

"Good, thanks," she nodded "I slept the whole night for the past three nights."

"That's good to hear, and you?" he asked looking at Jamie.

"I'm fine dad, I'm working through it...I'll be back to work next week."

"That's not what I'm asking," Frank replied, "I'm your dad now not your boss."

"I'm okay dad," he said and wrapped his arm around Eddie "as long as these two are okay, I'll be just fine."

"How did the visit to the school go?" he asked changing the subject.

"She was nervous-I was too," Eddie chuckled "we had a tour, talked to some teachers, they were all lovely and very welcoming."

"She'll love it once she settles in," Jamie added "she can start day after tomorrow if she's up for it."

Frank nodded "Nicky will be there to keep an eye on her too…have you heard from social services?"

"Her case worker was by yesterday," Jamie said.

"Any news on a more permeant home for her?" he asked.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably, all talk of Jasmine leaving made her uneasy "not yet, she said it would be about three months or so. She has cases piling on her desk with kids that were there before Jasmine."

"How are you two coping with her?"

"She's a good kid," Jamie nodded "she's happy, she's looked after, she's not closed off, she talks when she needs to."

Frank nodded and watched the two of them, he knew something more was going on but decided now was not a good time "once she's happy, that's the main thing."

"She is happy," Eddie said "I wish she could stay with us," she said before she could stop herself.

'There it is' Frank thought "is this something you've both talked about?"

"Kind of," Jamie said slowly and glanced at Eddie, they still hadn't finished that conversation "there's still more to talk about."

Frank nodded "just remember her wellbeing is the most important thing in this."

"We know," he replied, "like I said, we've still a lot to talk about."

"Jamie! Come see what your kid is doing!" Henry called.

Jamie sucked in a breath hearing the words 'your kid' brushing it off he stood up and walked to the living room "no way! How'd you do that? It took me ages to get it right," he chuckled as he watched her perfectly swing the nun chuck without hitting herself.

"Something on your mind Janko?" Frank asked.

Eddie sighed and looked over at him "I don't think Jamie wants this."

Frank nodded "has he said something to make you think that?"

"He doesn't need to, I can read him, he keeps dodging the conversation whenever I bring it up."

Frank nodded again "talk to him, it's not fair on anyone-especially that girl," he said and stood up "don't forget he's still grieving for his own child too," he added softly and walked into the living room.

* * *

Later that night Jamie closed Jasmine's door and joined Eddie on the sofa "she gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, grandpa wore her out," he chuckled.

"I have a feeling he's converted her to the blue side," she chuckled.

Jamie nodded and rested his head back against the sofa "I've been thinking," he said and turned his head "she is happy here isn't she?"

Eddie nodded "she loves it here, she loves being with us…told me so herself."

Jamie nodded and dropped his head back "guess you'll have to move in then."

"What?" she asked surprised.

Jamie sat up and turned to her "I know we haven't been together that long and already we've faced so much and this might sound crazy to anyone else but it makes sense to me."

"Yeah, but moving in is a really big step."

"What are you planning on doing with her?" he asked, "she stays with me one night and you the next?"

"No," she said slowly.

"Then what?" he asked, "I'm being realistic here Eddie, do you really think social services are gonna let her live here if we're living apart and never home bouncing her from place to place?"

"I didn't think of that," she sighed.

"So?" he asked moving closer to her.

"So, I'm moving in," she chuckled.

"Yes," he laughed and wrapped his arms around her "this is gonna be awesome."

Eddie giggled and shoved him off her "we have to talk to Jasmine first, what if she doesn't want to live here?"

"I do! I do!" she squealed and barrelled towards them "I wanna live here with both of you!" she squealed and dived on them "I love you guys."

Eddie and Jamie looked at one another and smiled, "we love you too," Jamie said, nothing has ever felt so right in his life.

Eddie settled back into Jamie and pulled Jasmine onto her chest "I don't want you getting your hopes up just yet, anything could happen, we've a long way to go."

"Yeah," Jamie said, "we have to go talk to Miss Coleman, we'll have to through a long process, people will question us and come see our living arrangements as well as see how you're getting on at school."

"They'll question our family and friends about us," Eddie added.

Jasmine nodded "I understand, I'll try not get too excited…but I really can't wait to be a family."

"Jasmine," Jamie sighed.

"I know, I know, I won't say anything like that again," she said and rolled off the sofa "you two are my superheroes-especially you," she said smiling at Eddie. "You guys promised you'd look after me and you kept your promise…I love you," she said and kissed both on the cheek before running off to her room.

"She loves us," Eddie sniffed.

"And I love you," Jamie chuckled and kissed her.

"Don't," she said holding onto him as he went to pull away "I love you," she whispered and kissed him slowly, she hadn't kissed him like that since he'd left her apartment the day she was kidnapped.

…

After a minute Jamie pulled back before he couldn't control himself anymore "we should stop," he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked and kissed him quickly.

"Your ribs for starters, are you ready for this?" he asked concerned.

Eddie nodded "more than ready, my ribs are fine, you heard the doctor yesterday-healing nicely. I love you, I've missed you…we need to get back to normal, I want our life to go on as it was."

"Normal?" he chuckled "who said we were normal? What is normal for us?"

"Sex every day, me wearing your clothes, you bringing me coffee in bed, me making you that pasta thing you taught me, lying on the sofa watching crap on tv…us being us," she laughed.

Jamie laughed and stood up "I like the sound of that, but we have a kid now, we can't just land anywhere we fall, we have to be careful," he said and held out his hands.

"Does that mean I have to be quiet?" she groaned and let him pull her to her feet.

"Do you want to scare her off?" he asked as he slid his hands onto her waist.

"Hey, I tried to scare you off and you're still here," she giggled.

"That's because I'm so in love with you I don't think I'd function without you, you can't get rid of me" he said as he walked her backwards to his room.

"While I was gone," she started "I wondered how you were, I prayed you were okay. I hoped you didn't do anything stupid, or put yourself in any danger."

"I had my family watching my every move, I wasn't alone the whole time, I wasn't okay and I couldn't be until I had you back with me," he said sliding his hand onto her cheek "you mean everything to me, this is it now, we're doing this no matter what…I'm gonna marry you one day," he smiled.

Eddie smiled back and willed herself not to get all soppy "I'm not going anywhere…I never thanked you for saving me."

Jamie pulled her against him "you don't need to thank me, I'd have torn New York apart to find you, I'd stop at nothing to find you."

"I love you," she said seriously.

"I love you more," he replied and lowered his head "more and more every day," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Dork," she mumbled against him and pushed him into the bedroom.

"Are your sure you're up for this?" he asked as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Jamie," she chuckled as she climbed on top of him "I said I was fine, my ribs are fine, I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm saying."

"Okay," he nodded and pulled her down to him "I just want to be sure that you're okay."

"Don't worry so much, I'm good," she said and kissed him.

* * *

Another week had gone by, Jasmine seemed to be settling in well to Jamie and Eddie's delight. Jamie had returned to work while Eddie chose to take more time, sitting at the kitchen table she looked down at her hands. While Jamie was at work and Jasmine at school she was going to make some room for her things and begin her move in.

"You okay Eddie?" Jasmine asked as she finished her breakfast.

"I'm fine sweetie, just thinking…you better go get dressed for school," she said.

Jasmine nodded and stood up "um, is Jamie gone?"

"No," she yawned "he'll be up soon though."

Just as she said that the bedroom door opened and he came out fully dressed, walking to Eddie he kissed her shoulder and walked to the coffee pot "morning."

"Morning," Jasmine said happily and skipped off to her room.

Jamie chuckled and walked back to the table "and how are you this morning?" he said and kissed her sweetly.

"Good," she nodded and looked over at him "did you really mean it when you said I could do whatever I wanted to the place?"

Jamie snapped his head to her "already? Am I gonna regret it?"

"No," she chuckled "I was thinking while you were at work I'd go home and start bringing things over."

Jamie stood up and nodded "take my car, there's more space," he said and lowered his head "and this is your home," he added and kissed her again. "I better get moving, if you need a hand with anything just call me and I'll swing by."

"Hey, wait," she said and walked to him "what are we going to do about Jasmine's room?"

"The case worker said she'd call today, so we'll talk about it again when we know for sure if she's staying or not," Jamie replied.

Eddie nodded "okay," she said and stepped back "have a great day," she added.

Jamie knew she was a little off, walking back to her he slid his hands onto her waist "start talking Janko."

Eddie chuckled and rested her hands on his chest "I've never moved in with a guy before, this is really huge…I'm just a little nervous."

"Do you want me to take the day off and be here with you?" he asked.

"Thank you but no, you'll just get in my way and I'll have to kill you," she chuckled.

Jamie chuckled and kissed her "okay, but call me if you need me…love you," he said and stepped back "Jasmine! If you want a lift to school I'm leaving now."

"Coming!" she called from her room.

Jamie looked down at his phone as it beeped "oh no," he groaned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Renzulli is putting me with a rookie," he groaned.

Eddie laughed "time to suck it up Mr training officer," she laughed and kissed him sweetly "be safe, I love you," she said and walked back to the table.

….

Later that evening Jamie let himself into his apartment and stopped open mouthed in the doorway "Eddie?" he called after a minute.

"I know what you're thinking," she said quickly as she ran from the bedroom "but don't okay?"

"I thought you were just getting a few boxes," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"I was," she nodded and sat beside him "but then I ran into your grandpa."

"My grandpa?" he asked.

"Yeah, we had coffee, when I told him I was taking a break from packing and driving back and forth he insisted he helped," she replied.

Jamie nodded and looked at the boxes piled all over his living room "did you take the whole building?" he asked shaking his head.

"No," she chuckled "I took everything I own, I don't have to go back there ever again."

It suddenly dawned on Jamie why she didn't want to go back there "babe, I'm sorry," he sighed and slid his hands into hers. "I wasn't even thinking, I should have been there with you today."

"It's okay, it's about time I faced the place," she shrugged "…thank you for cleaning it."

"I should have been there," he said again, he was angry at himself, she hadn't been back there since she was taken from there.

"It's okay," she said and stood up "it's done, I don't have to go back…I'm gonna finish the room, Jasmine is staying with Nicky tonight so it's just us for dinner."

Jamie followed her to the room and leaned against the door watching her "the case worked called me a while ago," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" she asked as she packed away some clothes.

"Yeah," he repeated and walked to the bed "she said she's happy to take her off the list and she can stay with us."

"Okay," Eddie nodded and sat beside him "this is great news."

Jamie slid his hand onto hers "but we can't apply for adoption until her mom is located-even with her dad's consent."

Eddie nodded and played with their hands "I was expecting that…where do you think her mom is?"

Jamie shrugged and lay back on the bed pulling her with him "I don't know but we have to find her, she couldn't have just disappeared, someone must know where she is."

Eddie rested her head on his chest "what if she's dead?" she asked and tilted her head "I mean, she was on drugs-pretty bad, from what Jasmine has told me, what if that's why no one can find her?"

Jamie nodded and looked down on her "I did think of that, I called Erin earlier, she has a friend that could help us out. I asked her to call him for us and gave her everything I had on her mom…we just have to wait now."

Eddie nodded and closed her eyes "hopefully they'll track her down and she wants Jasmine to have a good life with us."

"Yeah, me too," he said and pulled her closer.

* * *

Fast forward to Sunday two weeks later, Jamie Eddie and Jasmine sat at the table having breakfast before joining the family at Mass. Eddie frowned as someone knocked at the door "are you expecting anyone?"

"No," Jamie replied and stood up "stay here," he added and walked to the door "who is it?"

Alex!" he called back

Jamie opened the door and stepped out "Alex, hey…sorry, Jasmine is in there," he said as he closed it over.

"I can come back when she's not around," he offered.

"No, it's okay, just give me a sec," he said and went back inside "Jasmine can you go get ready?" he asked.

"I haven't finished my breakfast," she replied.

"Please?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked worried.

"Alex is outside," he said and looked at Jasmine again "we won't be long, will you just stay in your room please?"

"You could have just said you wanted me to leave," she chuckled and stood up.

"Thank you," he said and walked back to the door "sorry Alex, come on in," he said and moved out of the way.

"Does Jasmine know anything?" he asked as he sat beside Eddie.

"No, we were afraid there would be bad news," she said.

Alex nodded "Erin said it was important so I got what I could."

"What did you find?" Jamie asked as he sat down.

"There are three Jane does at St Mathews hospital in Queens for over a month now. I've been to see them, two didn't match up, the third does, she fits the description, she the right age…and her body shows signs of drug abuse."

Eddie nodded "what do we do now?"

"I'll assume you don't want Jasmine to know anything until we're sure?" after they both nodded he continued "you'll need to get me some of her hair to run against the samples the hospital has."

Eddie stood up quickly "her hairbrush is in the bathroom," she said and hurried off.

"Do you think it's her?" Jamie asked.

Alex nodded "I'm pretty sure, she has the rose tattoo on her arm that is in one of the pictures you gave me."

Jamie sighed "will Jasmine have to formally id her?"

"Not necessarily," Alex replied, "if no family is located the prison could arrange for the father to do it."

Eddie sat back down and handed him a zip lock bag "will someone be present with him if it comes to that?" she asked "Jasmine told me apart from her uncle there's no other family."

Alex stood up and put the bag in his pocket "I'll get this to the hospital and call you when they have the results."

"Thanks Alex," Eddie said as Jamie walked him to the door.

"Thanks for doing this," he added.

"No problem…I'll be in touch," Alex said and walked off.

Eddie sighed heavily as Jamie walked back to her "what do we do now?"

Jamie wrapped his arms around her "we get on with things and deal with it when he calls."

…

Later that afternoon Jamie and Jasmine were in the kitchen washing up after dinner "you okay?" Jamie asked, "you barely said anything since we left home this morning."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Hey," he said nudging her "what's going on?"

Jasmine put down a plate and dried off her hands "that guy that called this morning," she started and looked up at him "is he looking for my mom?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked as he dried off his own hands.

"I heard you and Eddie talking the other night…I wasn't eavesdropping," she added quickly.

"It's okay…what did you hear?" he asked as he led her to the table.

Jasmine sat down and started to play with her fingers "she asked had you heard from Alex because it had been over a week. You said you hadn't and you'd call Erin, while you were on the phone I heard you say had he found Miranda yet."

Jamie slid his hand onto hers how "do you feel about that?"

Jasmine shrugged "she abandoned me, I don't care where she is."

Jasmine," he said softly you don't know the full story, you don't know why your mom left."

"She was a junkie that never looked after me anyway, she ran off and left me. I was alone until a neighbours called social services!" she yelled and jumped up then they placed me with my Uncle and things were never the same! I hope she's dead!" she screeched and ran out the back door.

"Jasmine!" he called and ran after her "come back!" he yelled and ran across the yard after.

"I hate her!" Jasmine cried and swung to face him "I hate her so much! What if she comes back and I have to go with her? Did you and Eddie even think of that? Do you want me to leave?"

"Hey," he said and edged closer to her "we're trying to find her so that doesn't happen."

"What?" she asked confused.

Jamie walked to the small wall and sat down, waiting for her to join him he turned to her "Eddie and I have been keeping something from you…we want to adopt you," he started and put his arm around her "but until you mom is found we can't do anything. Even if your dad signed away his rights we can't do anything, we need both parents to sign."

Jasmine leaned into him trying to hide her smile "you really want to adopt me?"

"Yes, we do," came Eddie's voice.

"What if my mom is dead?" she asked next.

Eddie sighed and sat beside them "we're hoping it won't come to that but if it does, we'll only need your dad to sign away his rights and your moms' death certificate."

Jasmine nodded if she doesn't sign what happens?"

"We go to court," Eddie answered, "Nicky is looking for you, why don't you go inside, we'll be leaving soon."

As soon as she was gone Eddie turned to Jamie "why did you say anything to her? I though we agreed we'd wait until Alex called."

"She heard us talking and my call to Erin, she asked me were we looking for her mom…I had to tell her, she thought we wanted her to leave and go back with her mom."

"She's a kid-a teenager at that, she's gonna be all emotional and angry, she's gonna have more questions," Eddie sighed.

Jamie stood up and pulled her to her feet "we're cops, we can handle a teenager," he said and led her back inside.

* * *

Later that night Jamie let himself into Frank's house and into the kitchen "hey dad," he said when he spotted him at the table.

"Hello son, what are you doing back here?"

"Eddie forgot her keys," he said and picked them up "she'll need her car for the morning."

"First day back at work," Frank smiled "how's she doing?"

"She's doing good," he nodded "she hasn't mentioned the baby or what happened in over a week now. She's focusing on Jasmine and the whole adoption thing."

"And you?" Frank asked and walked to the fridge.

"I'm good dad, things are almost back to normal, so we can start moving forward," he said.

Frank nodded and handed him a beer "you know you can always talk to me about the baby if you're afraid to talk to Eddie about him."

"I'm not afraid to talk to her about him," he sighed and sat down "she's doing so good dad, she's worked so hard to get back to the old Eddie…I just don't want to undo all that."

"She'll come to you when she's ready to talk about him."

"You think?" Jamie asked as he stood up.

"I know," Frank nodded and stood up "your mother and I went through it."

"What?" Jamie asked wide eyed.

Frank nodded "before Joe, your mom was ten weeks when we lost her."

"I'm sorry dad," he sighed "I didn't know."

"None of you do," he said and walked closer to him "I didn't talk about it for months, it caused a strain on out marriage."

"How did you get through it?" Jamie asked curiously.

"We talked and got everything out-one year later we were expecting your brother."

Jamie nodded and thought for a moment "so what you're saying is I shouldn't leave it too long before I bring him up?"

Frank nodded "she might be okay Jamie but she's still thinking about him, she'll always think about him-as will you."

"Thanks dad," he said and started to walk "hey," he said turning back to him "how did you know it was a girl?"

"I didn't, I just had a feeling it was a girl and that's what I like to remember."

Jamie nodded again "night dad," he said and walked off out the front door.

…

Arriving home Jamie let himself in and walked to the living room "hey," he called as he shrugged off his coat

"Just in time," Jasmine said and ran at him "I'm going to bed, night Jamie," she said and hugged him.

"Night," he chuckled and hugged her back "I'll be taking you to school tomorrow."

"Cool…love you!" she called as she skipped to her room.

"Love you too!" he called after her and walked to Eddie on the sofa "hey you," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Hey," she said and snuggled into him "thanks for going back, I really thought they were in my pocket."

"It's okay," he replied, "do you want an early night or watch a movie in bed?"

"I don't know," she chuckled "I've just been thinking about tomorrow."

"How are you feeling about it now?"

She shrugged against him "excited, nervous, scared, happy to be back at it."

"I told you, if you want me at the station tomorrow I'll stay at my desk," he said.

"No," she chuckled "I'll be fine once I settle back in," she said and tilted her head "are you sure your grandpa doesn't mind her going there after school?"

"No, he's happy to have her there, Nicky will be there until Erin arrives anyway."

"Do you think we would have made good parents?" she asked a few minutes later.

"What?" he asked caught off guard.

"If we had this baby do you think we would have been any good?"

Jamie sighed heavily and pulled her closer "you would have been a great mom Eddie-you will be a great mom," he said.

Eddie titled her head "you'll be an awesome dad…I'm sorry we lost him."

"It wasn't mean to be," he said sadly "but we'll get our shot one day."

Eddie nodded and pulled away from him "plus we have Jasmine to keep us busy."

Jamie stood up to and walked to her "Eddie, I need to ask you something and I don't want to start an argument here."

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"Is this adoption thing just something to take your mind off the baby? Does Jasmine being here make you forget?"

"What?" she whispered, "how can you even ask me that?"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly "but I need to know before we go down that road, I want this, I want her here with us. I want us to be her parents, but I can't do this if she's just a distraction to you."

"She's not," she sniffed "I love her, I want this too Jamie, I want her to have the life I know we can give her, I want her to be happy."

Jamie walked closer to her and slid his hands onto her hips "I asked, you answered, we both know what we're doing."

Eddie nodded and locked her arms around his neck "I want us to be a family Jamie."

"And we will be," he said and kissed her sweetly "go get to bed, you've a big day tomorrow."

"Only if you come with me," she chuckled and pulled him by the arm.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this one-bit of a filler chapter really, next one will be a bit more exciting. See you soon JJ.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Jamie walked closer to her and slid his hands onto her hips "I asked, you answered, we both know what we're doing."_

 _Eddie nodded and locked her arms around his neck "I want us to be a family Jamie."_

 _"And we will be," he said and kissed her sweetly "go get to bed, you've a big day tomorrow."_

 _"Only if you come with me," she chuckled and pulled him by the arm_.

...

Another week had gone by slowly, Eddie had settled back into work but was finding it hard to juggle her home life too. Sitting at the kitchen table she looked down at her and Jamie's hours and sighed, they were on three of the same twelve hour shifts. Jamie had been a great help, they had worked together and made sure one of them was at home with Jasmine when she arrived after school and again at night time…this week wasn't looking too good.

"Morning babe," Jamie said and kissed her on the cheek "you're up early," he added as he walked to the coffee pot.

"Yeah," she sighed "I'm trying to figure out someone for Jasmine after school today."

"We covered this," Jamie said and sat beside her "we'll both drop her to school, I'll collect her after and drop her to Erin's with Nicky, then you'll collect her after tour."

Eddie nodded and looked down at her sheet again "what about Wednesday and Thursday? We're both working till midnight."

"Pops will pick her up from school Wednesday and take her for the rest of the day, she'll stay with him overnight. Thursday Linda said she's off so she can either pick her up and bring her here with the boys and they'll stay the night or she can go to them and Danny will drop her to school Friday," Jamie replied.

Eddie sighed again "don't you think that's a bit unfair?" she asked and looked over at him "we're not off till seven tonight, home for eight after we pick her up. She'll barely see us Wednesday and not at all Thursday."

"Eddie," he said and moved closer to her "this is all new to us, we're still finding our feet. Don't worry so much, we'll get a routine going soon enough, it'll all fall into place."

Eddie nodded and looked down at her sheet again "Jamie," she said and looked over at him "I can't go to work every day feeling guilty about passing her from your sister to your grandpa to your dad…it's not right."

"What are you saying?" he frowned.

Eddie shrugged "we both can't manage full time, I think I need to see Serge about cutting my hours."

"How about you cut a day and I'll cut one too?" he suggested "that way we'll only need someone to look after her three days a week-if even, someone might just need to be with her for a few hours after school."

"No," she said quickly "I told you I'd manage with this, I told you I'd take the cuts."

"We're in this together, go see Serge and see what he can do for you, we'll see how that goes then I'll go see him if I need to, okay?"

"It's a start," she nodded and leaned over to him "I love you," she said and kissed him before standing up "I better wake her now."

"Love too, and Eddie," he said grabbing her hand "please stop worrying about this."

"I'll try," she said and squeezed his hand before walking off.

Jamie looked down at his phone as it rang and glanced in the direction Eddie had gone "Alex?" he greeted and walked into his bedroom.

…

Later that afternoon Jamie arrived back at the precinct with a bag and made his way to his and Eddie's desks, although it was out in the open now and they weren't partners anymore they had been left at the same desks. Getting to his he looked over to see Eddie with her head down as she scribbled a report "lunch time Janko," he said and dropped the bag in front of her.

"Thank you," she said and picked up the bag "how's Jasmine getting on?" she asked, "she text to say you called her on her lunch."

"She's doing great, she was going on about some project they've been given on the statue of Liberty…take this to another room, I need to talk to you about something," he said and walked off.

Eddie frowned but followed him "this is bad news, isn't it?" she asked as he closed the door.

"It's not great news," he said and sat beside her "Alex called me this morning."

"And?" she asked with a worried look.

"And the lab results finally came back…she's not a match, it's not her mom."

"Really? Alex was so sure," she replied "so, what now? If it's not her mom she's still out there somewhere."

"That's not all," he said and turned his body to face her "they managed to get a lead after another woman turned up in their morgue with the same tattoo and signs of drug abuse."

"I'm not liking where this is going," she replied.

"Me neither," he sighed "Alex looked into it and followed a lead after it was identified that the last girl was a known prostitute. The pimp marks them all with the same rose tattoo, he managed to locate the area they work out of."

Eddie nodded "so we just go there and pick her up."

"Not that simple babe, apparently he has guys watching the streets…I'm gonna have to go and pretend to be a john and hope she's out there," he said slowly.

"What?" she laughed "you pick up a prostitute? No way," she said shaking her head.

Jamie stood and stepped in front of her "this is our best shot, I'm doing it," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Eddie pulled back "you look like a teenager, they won't take you seriously, what if they follow you or tell you to get lost? Or mug you?"

"They won't follow me and I'm sure they won't turn down money," he chuckled "I'm doing it and that's it…what did Serge say when you went to see him?"

"He said to leave it with him and come back to him tomorrow morning."

"Did he suggest anything or offer you any set days?" he asked.

"He said I might be able to do just one twelve hour tour and three eight hours. No days or times set yet."

Jamie nodded as his radio crackled "hopefully he'll come through for you, I gotta go, eat that, I love you and I'll see you at home tonight," he said and kissed her before hurrying from the room.

* * *

Later that night Jamie slipped into his apartment quietly, he was due home hours ago. Tiptoeing in he stopped at Eddie asleep on the sofa, smiling down on her he made his way down to Jasmine's to room.

Tipping the door in he stuck his head in and smiled at her sleeping form, stepping into the room he walked to the bed and pulled the covers up on her "sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Love you dad," she said sleepily and rolled over.

"His heart wanted to explode, he'd never had this feeling before, smiling again he backed out of the room "love you too," he said and closed the door over.

Getting to the sofa he slid off his jacket and threw it on the back, getting on his knees he pushed some hair out of her face "hey," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek "Eddie, wake up."

"Where have you been?" she mumbled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, time for bed," he said nudging her up.

Eddie sat up and squinted up at him "you smell like perfume," she said and walked by him and down to their room.

Jamie chuckled and followed her, closing the door he pulled off his jeans and climbed in beside her "I've had a busy night."

Eddie rolled to face him "you went from work didn't you?"

He nodded "and I spent about two hundred dollars before I found her."

"Jamie," she sighed "wait, what?" she asked and sat up "you found her?"

He nodded and sat up beside her "she wasn't easy, as soon as I stopped the car she was all over me…I had to pay her to leave me alone," he chuckled.

Eddie raised an eyebrow "she kissed you?"

"No," he chuckled and slid his hand into hers "I promise you nothing happened, she didn't kiss me or anything like it, she didn't get a change. As soon as I mentioned Jasmine she started crying and asked how she was."

Eddie nodded "is she still taking drugs?"

"Yeah," he sighed "she's really bad, I offered to get her into rehab and away from the pimp guy but she wasn't interested, she said the money was too good and he didn't treat them that badly."

Eddie sighed too "he probably gives them drugs to keep them sweet."

He nodded again "she's on heroin now and selling for him too."

"Poor woman," she said shaking her head "…what did she say when you told her we wanted to adopt Jasmine?"

"She started crying again and asked me over and over to tell her she loved her and she was sorry. After I calmed her down she agreed to sign the papers as long as her dad would."

"So she's coming to meet us with the social worker?" she asked hopeful.

Jamie nodded "she gave me a cell number to text her on with a time and place, I'll call the case worker tomorrow and get it rolling."

Eddie smiled and squeezed his hand "I hope she does the right thing here, she really sounds like she wants what's best for her daughter."

Jamie nodded and pulled her into him "she does, get some sleep."

….

Halfway through the night Eddie woke up and leapt out of the bed, getting to the bathroom she dropped to her knees and threw up. Jamie had woken too and followed her "you okay babe?" he asked and turned the light on.

"I'm fine," she said into the toilet bowl "no I'm not," she added quickly and threw up again.

Jamie got down beside her and rubbed her back and pulled her hair away "have you felt okay today?"

"Yeah," she grumbled and grabbed toilet paper for her mouth "that was weird," she said and scooted back to the wall "I'm so hot now, I need to cool down," she added and closed her eyes.

"Do you need to throw up again?" he asked as he got up and walked to the sink.

"No, I think it's passing," she replied.

Squeezing out a cloth he walked back to her and stuck it on the back of her neck "better?" he asked.

"A little," she nodded and opened her eyes "you can go back to bed, I'll be fine."

"I'm fine here," he replied "maybe it was something you ate," he added.

"Probably," she nodded "but I had no pain or anything, if it was food I'd be getting pains or cramps or something right?"

Jamie shrugged "could be a bug, could be stress, could be to do with your injuries," he said cautiously "maybe we should go see Linda in the morning."

She shook her head and pulled the cloth away "it's gone now, maybe I didn't eat enough before I took the meds."

Jamie nodded and pulled her to her feet "Linda did say they were strong, at least you took the last round today."

"Yeah," she said and let him lead he back to the room "actually, I need to brush my teeth, can you grab me water please?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded and dropped her hand "you're not lightheaded or anything?"

"No, I'm fine now, just a horrible taste in my mouth…stop worrying."

Jamie eyed her for a minute before nodding and kissing her on the head "I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked out of the room.

Walking back to the bathroom she looked at herself and sighed at the pale face looking back at her "last thing I need now," she muttered and grabbed her toothbrush.

Walking back to the bed she climbed in and looked towards the door as Jamie came back "there's a fresh cloth in case you get hot again," he said and placed it down with her water.

"Thank you, but I'm okay now, I feel totally fine," she said.

"You don't look it, your face is so white," he said as he climbed in beside her.

"Thanks," she deadpanned.

"You're still beautiful," he chuckled and pulled her to him "try get some sleep and wake me if you feel sick again."

"Night," she yawned and snuggled into him.

* * *

The next morning Jamie rolled out of the bed and turned off his alarm, looking behind him he frowned at the empty spot where Eddie should have been. Walking to the bathroom he stuck his head in and frowned again, walking to the living room he found her asleep on the sofa. Sitting on the arm he started to rub her hair "babe?" he whispered and shook her gently.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Are you able for work today?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she yawned and sat up "I was too hot in there, it was real cool out here so I stayed on the sofa," she added and stood up.

"You're sure?" he asked following her to the kitchen.

"Yes Jamie," she chuckled "you're like a heater, I was melting."

"You've a short day today so you can have a bit of a rest later…coffee?" he asked pulling down two cups.

"I'll pass on the coffee," she replied and got herself a glass of water.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and followed her to the table with his coffee "you, not having coffee?" he asked.

"I know," she nodded "feels weird to me too, but I just don't want it this morning."

"Maybe you're still a little off after last night," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded "probably," she said and rubbed her stomach "it's still a little rumbly."

"Did you throw up again?" he asked.

"No, just the once," she said and looked towards the living room as she heard footsteps "morning sweetie," she said as Jasmine shuffled towards them.

"Morning," she croaked and walked to get herself some water.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked as she sat beside them looking worse for wear.

"Just feel a little ill is all," she said and sipped her water "my stomach isn't great."

Jamie and Eddie looked at one another "do you feel like you need to throw up?" Eddie asked.

"No, I just have a pain that won't go away," she replied.

"Will you be able for school?" Jamie asked.

Jasmine nodded and stood up "I think I'll try some dry toast, it might settle it."

"You sit," Jamie said and stood up "I'll make it and get you some ginger ale, that'll help too. Eddie do you want some?" he asked as he popped bread into the toaster.

"Yeah, go on, I'll have one," she replied and looked at Jasmine "if you feel ill in school get the nurse to call one of us and we'll come get you."

Jasmine nodded "I think I'll be okay, maybe it was that food I got on the way home."

Jamie placed a glass in front of her and walked back to the counter "why don't you get dressed and your toast will be ready when you get back."

Jasmine nodded and took her ginger ale to her room "maybe we've picked up a bug," Eddie said as soon as she was gone.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed "let's hope it doesn't last that long."

…

Later that afternoon Jamie arrived back at the station and went searching for Eddie, he knew she was here as her car was outside "hey Serge!" he called and jogged to catch up with Renzulli "you see Janko around? I can't find her."

Renzulli looked around and nodded for him to come into his office "I was just about to call you," he said and closed the door over.

"What is it? Is she okay? Has something happened? Is it bad?" he rambled.

"Jamie, Jamie, calm down," he replied, "she was sick and felt dizzy, I got Atkins to drive her home, she asked me to tell you she left her keys so you had a ride home."

Jamie sighed in relief "she threw up last night but she looked a bit better this morning."

"She told me Jasmine didn't feel great either," he replied, "maybe they caught something."

"Maybe," Jamie replied and pulled out his phone as it rang "sorry, it's the school," he said and answered "Officer Reagan," he said and listened "okay, thank you, tell her I'll be there soon," he said and hung up.

"She needs to go home too?" Renzulli asked.

"Yeah, she threw up and is running a fever, I gotta take off early Serge."

"No worries Reagan, I'll inform your partner, you go look after your girls," Renzulli replied.

"Thanks Serge!" he called on his way out and hurried to Eddie's desk, grabbing her keys from her drawer he was gone out the door.

Arriving home, he led Jasmine inside and helped her with her jacket "straight to bed with you, I'm going to check on Eddie then I'll be into you," he said leading her towards her room.

Getting to his room he pushed the door in and found her lying on the bed still in her uniform "hey," he said softly and walked to the bed "how do you feel now?"

"Like crap," she groaned and rubbed her stomach "it's all cramped up."

Jamie scooted closer to her and started to gently rub her stomach "the school called, Jasmine is the same."

Eddie groaned "I hate being sick, I haven't even got the energy to take this off," she said nodding to herself.

Jamie stood up and leaned over her "just sit up a bit and I'll get your shirt and vest off." Pulling them off he sat back beside her "do you need anything? Do you want me to bring you to the doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine, hopefully it's only a twenty-four hour thing, I'm just gonna sleep it off…you can go back to work."

"Not a chance," he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her on the head "get some sleep, call out if you need anything…I better get in to Jasmine."

"Love you! thanks for looking after me!" she called.

"Love you more!" he called and walked on to Jasmine's room, finding her asleep he moved the bin closer to her and slipped out again.

* * *

Two days had gone by and Eddie still didn't feel great, Jasmine was back to herself the next morning and back to school. Groaning as her alarm went off she rolled out of the bed and out to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water she dropped down into a chair why did she feel so bad? Why had she no energy what so ever? Why wasn't she hungry? Why did thinking about food make her want to barf?

"Eddie?" Jamie asked walking to her.

"Hey," she sighed "listen, this isn't going away so I'm gonna call Renzulli and tell him I need to go to a doctor, I can't work like this."

Jamie nodded and sat beside her "I can take you to see Linda," he offered.

"Thank you but I'll get a taxi, you should be at work," she replied.

"Renzulli will understand."

"Jamie," she sighed "I'm gonna be sitting around for ages because I've no appointment."

"Alright," he sighed "but you call me if you feel any worse."

"I will," she nodded "you better get her to school, don't forget we've to see the case worker at four today."

"I won't, I'll be home by then, call me when you're done at the doctors," he said and kissed her sweetly "I love you," he added.

"Love you too, be safe," she smiled.

A while later she sat waiting on Linda to call her, she did feel a little better and did think about leaving but thought better of it as a man wearing to much cologne passed and made her want to throw up.

"Eddie?" Linda called as she was off in a daze.

"Sorry," she said and stood up "hey," she added and walked to her "if your busy I can wait."

"No, we're good, you're next on my chart," Linda replied and closed the curtain over "so what's going on? are you still getting sick?"

Eddie shook her head "not in two days but yesterday I did feel like I needed to, I have zero energy, I'm gone off coffee, I've no appetite at all, I've been sleeping a lot and I keep getting this weird sensation in my stomach."

Linda nodded as she took her blood pressure "anything else? Any other pains in your head or ribs?"

"No, they're all good…why?" she asked.

"They were your injuries when you were here last, you could have an internal problem we didn't pick up at the time," Linda replied.

"Like what?" Eddie asked curiously.

"I can't say for sure we'll have to run a few tests, maybe your rib caused other damage inside. I'll need to do blood samples and a urine test, and maybe send you for a scan," Linda said and stood up, "I need to go grab a few things. Don't worry Eddie, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Eddie nodded and watched her leave "thanks Linda!" she called after her.

…

Later that day they sat in the coffee shop they'd to meet Miranda and the case worker "what if she's changed her mind? What if she doesn't turn up?" Eddie panicked.

"Babe, don't be working yourself up," Jamie said and placed his hand on hers "she said she'll be here, give her a chance."

Eddie nodded "sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I am too," he said and squeezed her hand "it's gonna be okay…here's Miss Coleman," he said and stood up.

"Jamie, Eddie," she smiled and shook their hands.

"Miss Coleman," he nodded and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said and sat down "let's get straight to it," she said and pulled a folder from her bag "I've just come from Rikers, Mr Martinez had one request before he signed the papers."

"That we bring her to see him once a month," Eddie nodded "we've no problem with that."

"Yes, and I told him you had agreed so there was no problem there, as this is a mutual adoption and both parents agree all we need is Miss Kerns signature and we can set a date for court so it's all official and singed in front of a judge."

Jamie nodded and looked to the door as Miranda walked in "how long do you think that'll take?" he asked and waved her down.

"Well in a normal situation it would be months or possibly a year," Miss Coleman started "but with you two being police officers and living together and having great references and backgrounds I could speed it up to less than a month."

"Great," Eddie smiled and squeezed Jamie's hand.

Jamie stood up and pulled a chair out for Miranda who had stood there silently as Miss Coleman spoke "it's okay," he said softly.

Miranda nodded and sat down slowly "I don't have much time, how is Jasmine getting on in school?"

"Great, she got an A on her English project," Eddie answered.

Miranda smiled "she always had brains that girl," she said and looked at Miss Coleman "before I sign anything I want to know one thing."

"Ask away," Miss Coleman replied.

"If I sign this will I be allowed to see her again?"

"Miranda," Eddie sighed "by law no, we'll be her legal guardians, but if you get clean and sort yourself out you can see her whenever you want-within reason. You can't turn up you have to arrange ahead and not every day."

Miranda sighed heavily and stared at her "what if can't get clean?"

"You can," Jamie answered "and we can help you, you just need to make the first move."

Miranda turned back to Miss Coleman "did you have something I need to sign?" she asked and looked back at Jamie and Eddie "you two promise to look after her and give her the best life possible?"

They both nodded "we promise we'll always look after her," Eddie said softly.

Sniffing she scribbled her name and stood up "you have my number, text me when court has been arranged," she said and hurried off as tears fell down her face.

* * *

On the drive home Jamie kept glancing at Eddie "you're quiet," he said.

"Just thinking about everything," she said and looked over at him "I just feel really bad for Miranda, you could tell it was killing her to sign that form."

"She knows she's doing the right thing, she knows we're gonna look after her. She's in a bad place right now she knows she can't look after her."

Eddie nodded and looked out the window "I still feel really bad, like I'm doing something wrong."

"We're not doing anything wrong," he said quickly "the woman has lost control of her life, she's lost everything, she has no home to bring her to, no money to feed her, she's not in her right mind to look after her. If Jasmine was with her she'd probably end up on drugs and the streets too, she knows we're doing what we think is right and in her state of mind she is too."

Eddie nodded and climbed out of the car as they pulled into Frank's "I know, I still feel terrible for her, and she knows she can see her once she's off the drugs and back on her feet so that's good for her I guess."

"Exactly," Jamie said and slung his arm around her shoulder "so stop worrying about it, everything is gonna work out," he added and let them in.

"Hey," Frank smiled from the kitchen table.

"Hey dad," Jamie said and sat down "where is pops and Jasmine?"

"Playing chess," he replied and looked at Eddie "you're looking a little better."

"I don't feel it," she sighed "I went to see Linda this morning she took bloods, she said she'll call me when the results are back."

Frank patted her hand "you're in great hands with Linda, you just take your time and look after yourself."

Eddie smiled "thank you, hopefully I'll have energy tomorrow and I can go to work."

Frank shook his head "I spoke to your captain, he's not expecting you back until Monday. You've been through a lot Eddie, your body is telling you you're doing too much-listen to it," he said seriously.

Eddie nodded "I guess you're right, thank you for doing that."

"Don't mention it," Frank said and stood up "how did it go today?"

"Great," Jamie answered and walked to help him make coffee. "She turned up and signed the papers and the case worker said because we'd such good records we could fast track it."

"She even said she'd come to the court to sign officially," Eddie added happily.

"That's great news," Frank said and placed a cup in front of Eddie.

Throwing her hand over her mouth she jumped up "sorry!" she called and ran for the bathroom.

"The smell of a few things make her feel ill," Jamie explained when Frank looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

Frank nodded and sat down again "maybe she needs to be in bed for a few more days."

"You try telling her that," Jamie chuckled.

…

The next morning Eddie groaned and felt around for her phone as it rang "who the hell is calling at this hour of the morning? Hello?" she answered.

"Eddie, hey," Linda replied.

"Linda?" she asked and sat up "hey…is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, "I got your results back just now, I'm wondering if you can come see me today to discuss them?"

"Sure, is everything okay? Is there something on them?" Eddie asked nervously.

"I'd rather not do this over the phone, I'm here until seven tonight so there's no rush in."

"Um okay, I'm off for a few days so I could be there in an hour," Eddie replied as her heart beat out of her chest.

"Okay, and maybe you should bring Jamie with you, I'll see you then, bye," she said and hung up quickly.

"What was all that about?" Jamie asked sleepily.

"That was Linda, she has my test results," she replied and looked down on him "she wants me to bring you."

"What?" he asked and sat up "why? What's on them? Did she tell you anything?"

"No, she just said she didn't want to discuss it over the phone and to bring you," she said and rolled out of the bed "we'll drop Jasmine to school then head over to the hospital."

"Hey," he said and grabbed her as she paced back and forth "whatever it is we'll deal with it together."

"What if I'm sick and it's bad?" she whimpered.

"Babe, you can't think like that," he said and pulled her into a hug "there's hundreds of things that it could be."

"I know," she said and blew out a breath "I just worked myself up and thought of the worst."

Jamie pulled back and slid his hands onto the sides of her neck "you're gonna be fine Eddie, I just know it…I love you," he said seriously and kissed her. He was freaking out too, what if she was sick?

A while later they were at the hospital and stood up as Linda made her way to them "we can go in here," she said and walked into an office.

Jamie and Eddie followed her "is it bad?" Eddie asked.

Linda closed the door and sat down "we ran the tests and I put a rush on them."

"Okay," Eddie nodded and glanced at Jamie quickly "am I sick?"

"No," Linda said and moved her chair closer to them "I don't know what way to say this and I don't know how it wasn't picked up, I am so sorry this has never happened before th-"

"Just get to it Linda!" Jamie yelled "I'm sorry," he sighed "I'm just worked up."

Linda nodded and looked at Eddie "when you miscarried they failed to pick up another baby on your after scan…it was twins guys, you're still carrying one baby."

Eddie sucked in breath and just stared at her "w-what?" she finally stuttered.

"You're still pregnant Eddie," Linda said softly.

"Pregnant?" Eddie asked again and looked down at her stomach.

* * *

Jamie finally moved after what felt like hours "you're one hundred per cent sure?" he asked.

Linda nodded "I took this higher up, doctors midwives baby doctors, you name it I've been to see them before I called you guys."

Eddie slid her hand into Jamie's "what happens now?"

"I'm going to send you for a scan and we'll see how baby is doing, then I'll make appointments for another visit. There is another thing that I wanted to talk to you about, your iron levels are very low, mixing that with a baby is the reason you've had no energy."

"Is there anything she can take?" Jamie asked.

Linda nodded "supplements and folic acid for the baby, I need to find out what one is best for you first."

Eddie nodded and stood up "thanks Linda, as you can imagine I need a bit of time to wrap my head around this."

"Understandable," she nodded "you guys go take a seat, once the scan is done you can head home," she said and hugged her "congrats guys," she added.

"Thanks Linda," Jamie said as she hugged him and left them alone "Eddie?" he said cautiously.

"Can we go wait in the car?" she sniffed.

"Of course," he said and slid his hand onto her back "are you okay?"

"No," she whimpered and walked faster "I don't know what to think, I don't know what to say," she added and hurried to the car.

Jamie climbed in and took her hands "deep breaths," he said softly "take your time."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered and looked at him "pregnant Jamie!"

"I know, I was there," he replied rubbing her back.

"I can't believe it, I've been pregnant all along, how can this be? Why haven't I noticed before?" she asked "twins!" she said and looked at him "how was it twins? I don't even know a twin!" she yelled.

"Babe, calm down, you're working yourself up."

"Of course I'm working myself up!" she yelled "how the hell did no one notice? How the hell did they not pick it up when they checked to make sure our baby was gone!" she sobbed.

"Eddie," he said as his voice shook "I know this is hard but we need to talk to them and get our answers. I know we were only getting back to normal but we have to deal with this babe."

"I know," she sniffed "it's just a shock, I don't know what's happening, I'm freaking out."

Jamie wrapped his arms around her "I know this is a shock and bringing back memories but, we're having a baby," he said and slid his hand onto her stomach "this little guy in here is a fighter, just like his mommy."

At the word mommy she broke down and threw herself at him "I'm so happy!" she cried "but I feel so guilty."

"I know babe, I know, I feel it too," he sighed and held her as she cried.

…

A while later Jamie looked down at his phone "that's Linda, she's looking for us."

Eddie nodded and wiped her face "just gimme a minute."

"Take all the time you need," he replied rubbing her back.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her door out and climbed out, waiting for Jamie to join her she slid her hand into his and pulled him closer.

"It's okay," he said squeezing her hand "we're gonna be okay."

"Eddie!" Linda called and waved them over "I know you guys are all over the place and this is a massive shock but we need to check on the baby."

Eddie nodded "do what you need to."

Linda glanced at Jamie then back to Eddie "if you'll just have a seat I'll get your scan sorted, then I have a doctor you can speak to if you have any questions."

Eddie nodded again and walked away to sit down, Jamie watched her and turned back to Linda "how did this happen Linda? How did no one pick it up?"

"I don't know," she sighed "I'm so sorry Jamie, I don't know what to say, there'll be an investigation to see if there was any wrong doing on the hospitals part." She rubbed his arm "how are you doing with all this?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know," he said and looked over at Eddie "she was really upset, I'm happy and guilty at the same time, but I gotta be strong for her right now."

Linda nodded "don't forget you have people you can talk to too."

"I know, I just need to figure out how I'm feeling first, do me a favour?" he asked and looked at her "don't tell Danny or anyone just yet."

"I won't, my lips are sealed…I'll go get that scan sorted, I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and hurried off.

Jamie walked to Eddie and sat down "care to share?" he asked as she stared off into a daze.

Eddie sighed and sat back in her seat "I don't know, I don't know what I'm thinking."

"I know how you feel," he replied and slid his arm around her shoulders "we're having a baby, we just lost a baby, it's crazy."

Eddie leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder "this can't be real, tell me this is a dream or something."

"I wish I could babe, I really do," he sighed and pulled her closer "but there is some good in this."

"I know," she nodded "a baby is a precious gift, we should be happy," she said and looked at him "are you happy?"

He nodded and smiled quickly "I am, I'm gonna be a dad, you're gonna be a mom. I haven't forgotten the baby we lost and I'll never forget him, I'm gonna be here with you every step of the way, we're in this together."

Eddie threw her arm over his waist "I'm happy too, I'm sure once we wrap our heads around this we'll be excited."

"Exactly," he said and nudged her up as Linda walked back to them.

….

A little while later Eddie lay on a bed with her top pulled up ready for her scan, she watched as the nurse poured gel on her stomach and picked up the wand "let's find baby," she smiled and started to roll it around.

Eddie looked over at Jamie and slid her hand into his as he smiled back at her.

"You hear that?" the nurse asked, "that's your baby's heartbeat."

Jamie moved closer to her and wiped her face as a tear rolled down her cheek "just beautiful," he said softly.

"That's our baby," Eddie said through tears.

"It is babe," he sniffed and moved closer to her "he's right there," he added as he stared at the screen.

"By the looks of things your about nine weeks," the nurse said, "great strong heartbeat, everything looks to be well," she said and turned back to them "I need to pop off will I leave an image on the screen for you?"

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked panicked "why do you have to leave?"

"Don't worry sweetie," she said and patted her hand "everything is okay, I'm just going to get your photos and an appointment card for you."

"Thank you," Jamie said, "as you can imagine this is a tough time for us so we're just a bit cautious."

"I understand, Doctor Barry will be in to answer any questions you might have…I'll be back with your photos in a few minutes," she smiled and slipped out of the room.

Eddie blew out a breath and stared at the screen "what do we tell Jasmine?"

"We can tell her if you want to, but I think we need get our own heads around it first," Jamie replied.

Eddie stared at her baby for a few moments "yeah, I guess you're right…what will we tell her? She knows we're still here."

"Just tell her you've a bad kidney infection then we got caught talking to Linda."

Eddie nodded "I can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know," he said and leaned over her "It doesn't seem real, hey," he said moving closer to her "I love you."

"Love you more," she smiled.

"Impossible," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"I just thought of something," she said a few minutes later "what do I say at work? They all know I was sick, what do I say?"

"Eddie, the only person that needs to know is Renzulli, just tell everyone else you had a bug."

"Do you think he'll take me off the streets?" she asked.

Jamie sighed, he had been thinking about that too "no, not so early, but I'd rather you came off yourself."

Eddie looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on it "I think so too," she said and looked over at him "this is a miracle baby, we're so lucky to have him, it's my job to protect him and keep him safe."

"It's my job to keep you both safe," he said and slid his hand on top of hers "and I promise to keep my word this time-whatever it takes."

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this one, two chapters left (sad face) all hospital stuff is made up, see you soon JJ.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Do you think he'll take me off the streets?" she asked._

 _Jamie sighed, he had been thinking about that too "no, not so early, but I'd rather you came off yourself."_

 _Eddie looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on it "I think so too," she said and looked over at him "this is a miracle baby, we're so lucky to have him, it's my job to protect him and keep him safe."_

 _"It's my job to keep you both safe," he said and slid his hand on top of hers "and I promise to keep my word this time-whatever_ _it takes."_

 _..._

Three weeks had gone by, Eddie and Jamie had finally wrapped their heads around their news and were now looking forward to it. They had decided to keep it to themselves until their twelve-week scan-which was today, she had decided not to tell Renzulli until Frank and the rest of the family had been told, instead she told him she had hurt her wrist and was no good on the street.

Wiping her eyes, she walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, finding Jamie stirring his coffee in a daze she walked up behind him and slid her arms around him "a little jumpy, are we?" she chuckled as he jumped.

Jamie chuckled and slid his hand onto hers "I was lost in thought, I didn't hear you coming in."

Eddie leaned on the counter beside him "you're coming with me today, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her "good morning beautiful," he added and kissed her again.

Eddie giggled and slid her arms around him "morning," she replied and looked up at him "I was thinking, we could tell Jasmine about the baby."

"Can it wait?" he asked, "she'll hopefully be excited, she might tell Nicky who'll tell Erin and before we know it'll get back to my dad."

"Aww yeah, never thought of that…we could ask her to keep it to herself."

"If you want to," he smiled, how could he say no? He could see the excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said and pulled him to her.

"Ugh, can you guys like, please not do that, it's gross," Jasmine muttered and dropped into a chair.

Jamie chuckled and looked over at her "morning sunshine."

"Yeah, yeah," she yawned and poured herself some orange juice.

"Jasmine?" Eddie said and walked to the table "we have something we want to talk to you about," she said and sat down with Jamie.

"My mom?" she asked.

"No, something else," Jamie replied.

"Oh, okay…what is it then?" she asked with a worried look "is something wrong with the adoption papers?"

"No, no, everything is fine with them, we're in court next week, both your parents will be there," Eddie reassured.

Jasmine nodded in relief "is it school then?"

"Just let her talk," Jamie chuckled.

Eddie scooted closer to her "remember at the hospital Linda told us we'd lost our baby?"

"Yeah," she sighed "I still think about him," she added sadly.

"Us too," Eddie said and looked and Jamie for a moment "the thing is, we did lose a baby but when I was sick a few weeks ago Linda found something on my tests."

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to hospital? Is it bad? Are you gonna die?" she rambled.

"No," Eddie said and placed her hand on Jasmine's "turns out it was twins, they never picked up the second baby so…I'm pregnant."

…

Jasmine went wide eyed and stared at her "what?" she finally asked "twins? You still have one? How can that happen? How did no one know?"

"Yes," Jamie nodded "it was a shock to us too, it took us weeks to get our heads around it. We're still waiting for an investigation to be carried out."

"We're having a baby?" she smiled "like, for real? I'm gonna be an aunt?"

"Sister," Eddie corrected quickly.

"Sister," she smiled "I like the sound of that, I'm so excited!" she squealed and jumped on Eddie "this is the best news ever!" she added and hugged Jamie tight "best birthday present ever!" she squealed and ran off.

Eddie's eyes went wide, snapping her head to Jamie she sighed in relief when he gave her his 'it's okay' look "Jasmine!" she called and waited for her to come back "you can't tell anyone-not even Nicky. We haven't told anyone yet and we'd like to keep it that way until the family know."

Jasmine nodded "I won't say a word…congrats guys," she smiled and hugged them again.

"Thank you," Jamie said and stood up "what do you what for breakfast? anything at all because it's your special day."

"I'm seventeen Jamie, it's not that special," she chuckled "but since you're offering, I'll have some blueberry pancakes."

"Ooh, I'll have some too," Eddie laughed.

Jamie laughed too and walked to the fridge "why don't you both get dressed while I make this then we can do something."

"Actually," Jasmine said slowly "I told Nicky and a few others we'd meet at the mall if that's okay?"

"That's fine by us," he replied, "I'll drop you over when you're going."

"Thank you!" she called and walked on to her room.

"I forgot her birthday!" Eddie hissed and hurried over to him "how the hell could I forget? She's being reminding us every day for the last two weeks! I'm a horrible person," she groaned.

"Hey, don't say that," he said and walked to her "you've a lot going on, don't worry about it, I stopped off on the way home the other day and got that bracelet thing she was looking at and a few other things."

"You've a lot going on too, I feel terrible," she sighed "I need to make it up to her."

"Eddie, we have a present for her, it's okay."

"What kind of mom am I?" she groaned "I forgot her birthday."

"You forgot my birthday?" Jasmine gasped from the hallway.

Eddie sent Jamie a looked and turned to face her "Jasmine, I am so sorry I-"

"Just kidding," she chuckled "I know you've a lot on and with this baby I can only imagine what's going through you head…I wasn't expecting anything anyway- I'm used to it."

"Still, I'm so sorry," Eddie said and walked to her "will you let me make it up to you?"

"You don't have to do that, it's fine, really."

"Hey," Jamie cut in "we have a present for you…go check under your bed."

"Really?" she asked excitedly before running off to her room.

* * *

Later that afternoon Eddie and Jamie walked from the hospital after their appointment. Jamie looked over at Eddie to see her looking down at the photos "happy babe?" he asked sliding his hand into hers.

"Yeah," she smiled and looked over at him "very," she added and leaned into him.

"It's good to see that smile," he said looking down on her "it's been a while."

"Everything is falling into place like you said, baby is healthy and okay. Jasmine is happy and settling in great, the adoption is going smooth, and I have you," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "I hope you know how grateful I am to have you, you do so much for me, I don't know what I'd do without."

"Well," he said and slid his hands onto her hips "it's only coz you're really really hot."

"Hey," she chuckled and slapped him.

"I'm kidding," he said and pulled her closer "it's simple, I love you, I don't wanna be with anyone else, I just want to make you happy."

"You do," she nodded "so happy," she added and kissed him.

Jamie pulled back and slid his hand into hers "after we stop off at my dad's we need to go get Jasmine a cake," he said as they walked to his car.

Eddie nodded and climbed in "I was looking while we were waiting, the Polish bakery where Linda gets the cheesecake from has amazing cakes."

"We'll stop there then, what do you want for dinner?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Actually, I was thinking we could bring Jasmine out or order a take-out," she replied.

"Whatever you want babe, we'll ask her when we collect her later."

Pulling up at Frank's a while later he turned to her "so we're telling them now?"

Eddie nodded "it's only your dad and your grandpa, we can tell Danny and Erin at dinner tomorrow."

"Hello!" Jamie called as they walked in.

"In here!" Henry called back.

"This is a surprise," Frank said looking up from his paper.

"We were in the neighbourhood so we thought we'd stop in," Eddie said as they sat down.

"Ah," Henry chuckled "something's cooking here Francis."

"I know pop, I can tell," he said and looked at them "spill," he chuckled.

"Nothing gets past you two," Jamie said and scooted to the side of the chair "when Eddie was in hospital and we lost our baby," he started.

"Such a tragic loss, god rest his soul," Henry sighed and shook his head.

Frank turned serious "son, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, he too scooting forward in his seat.

"Let me finish dad," he replied "after we lost the baby there was a scan done to make sure we had lost it. When Eddie was sick a few weeks back she went and had some tests done, Linda called her back in and explained everything, it was twins...she's still carrying one."

…

Frank and Henry sat looking at them for what felt like hours, Eddie shifted nervously "someone say something?" she asked.

Henry stood up and held out his arms "this is a great surprise," he said and hugged her "congratulations," he chuckled.

"Thanks pops," Jamie said as he hugged him and looked at Frank "dad?"

Frank stood up and walked to him, smiling he clapped him on the back "this is great news, I'm, happy for the both of you," he said and pulled him into a hug.

"It was such a shock to us too so we understand if you guys are all over the place," Eddie said as Frank hugged her "we found out three weeks ago, we're only getting our heads round it now."

Henry sat back down "how did this happen? How did they miss another baby on the scan? Are they sure you miscarried at all and it's not just the same baby?"

"We haven't got all the answers yet pop," Jamie said as he took Eddie's hand "there's an ongoing investigation but it was confirmed it was twins by Linda herself."

"I'd sue the pants off that hospital," Henry sighed "what if something happened to you on the job and you were none the wiser? What if you'd suffered another miscarriage? They should pay for this."

"Okay dad," Frank said, "I'm sure they've heard all this already, this is a happy time, we should be celebrating."

Jamie sent him a silent thank you and stood up "lunch on us?" he asked.

"I'll grab my coat but we're paying," Henry said and walked to the kitchen.

Jamie looked back as Eddie didn't follow him "babe?" he questioned.

"He's right," she said.

"What?" he asked and walked back to her.

"Your grandpa, he's right, what if we'd lost this baby too coz we didn't know and I was going on as normal on the streets?"

"You can't think like that, we do know and you're off the streets," he replied.

Eddie sighed and stood up "I guess you're right, it's just hard when people talk like that. We lost a baby Jamie, the hardest thing a person can go through, then all of a sudden we have this baby on the way that's been there the whole time."

"I know," he replied and wrapped his arm around her "but we gotta think of the outcome here Eddie. We're having a baby, I know we lost him but he'll always be remembered and loved and unfortunately there's nothing else we can do but remember him."

"I know," she replied again "it's just not fair," she said and walked ahead of him "why did I have to lose my baby? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey," he said turning her to face him "you didn't do anything, these things happen and no one knows why."

"I know why," she snapped "I lost my baby because I was kicked and punched by two lowlifes! Because of you!" she added and stomped off.

* * *

Later that evening they had just arrived home from dinner with Jasmine and Nicky who was now sleeping over. Eddie and Jamie had barely spoken to each other, the girls knew something was up so left them to it.

"Thanks for dinner!" Nicky called as they walked on to her room.

"And thank you for my amazing presents and cake!" Jasmine called.

"You're welcome!" Jamie called after them and walked to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open he took out a beer and sighed heavily. Turning around he took a long sip and leaned against the counter, Eddie stood across from him watching him closely "if you're waiting for an argument you won't be getting one from me, I honestly haven't the energy."

"I'm not," she said quietly.

"Good," he said and walked by her.

"I'm sorry," she said and followed him.

"No, you're not," he scoffed and turned on the tv.

"Jamie," she sighed and walked to him.

"Just leave it Eddie, I'm trying my best not to lose it here," he said next.

"We need to sort this," she said.

"Please?" he asked looking up at her "this is so hard for me too you know," he said as his voice quivered.

Eddie bit on her lip and looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Jamie, I just lashed out…I'll give you some space," she added and walked off to their room.

As soon as she was gone Jamie looked down and wiped his face as a tear dropped onto his jeans, he knew she didn't mean it, he could tell she regretted it the second it came out of her mouth. He still felt guilty and still blamed himself, it hurt a lot more when it came from her.

He sniffed again and wiped his face as another tear fell, he looked beside him as the sofa dipped to see her looking at him with watery eyes "I asked you to leave me for a bit."

"I can't," she said quietly "not when you're hurting so much."

Jamie sighed and looked back to the floor "I'll be fine."

"Jamie," she sighed and scooted closer to him "talk to me?"

"I can't," he replied without looking at her "not to you anyway."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Like what?" he snapped and jumped up "like how guilty I feel every time I look at you! how it's like a knife in my heart whenever you're upset! I hate myself for what happened! I hate myself every day for putting you in danger and I hate myself most of all knowing I caused you all this pain! Knowing there is nothing I can do to fix it!"

Eddie stood up and walked to him "it wasn't your fault Jamie."

"Yes, it was," he cut in "I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have taken you with me."

"No one knew what was going to happen," she said softly and put her hand on his arm "you can't blame yourself."

"Why not? You do," he said and walked by her "I'm going for a walk," he added and closed the door after him.

…

After wandering the streets for over an hour Jamie finally made his way back home, it was late, he hoped she had gone to sleep. Sliding his key into the lock he stepped back as it was ripped open and Eddie appeared.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she cried and slapped him wherever she could get "don't you ever leave me again! You can't leave me! You can't just walk out on me!"

Jamie stood there taking the slaps praying she didn't get his face, once they became weaker he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I need you, you can't leave me," she whimpered into him.

He sighed and led her inside "back to bed," he said when he spotted the girls peering around the corner. Leading her to their room he sat her down and stepped away from her "I needed to clear my head, I couldn't do that with you beside me," he said and sat beside her.

"Did you realise you're too good for me and this is all a mistake?" she sniffed.

"What?" he asked and looked over at her "why would I think that?"

"Because it's true," she said and turned to him "you're the best person I've ever met Jamie, I know you're too good for me."

"Eddie, I'm crazy about you, you're all I think about. I'm so in love with you, nothing will ever change that…I want you and only you."

Eddie sighed heavily "can we work this one out?"

Jamie nodded "you need to open up to me and let it all out, we can't move forward if you keep throwing it in my face."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said and slid her hand onto his "I just got upset and I was angry."

"I get that Eddie and you have every right to be, but you can't blame me every time you get upset about it…we're not gonna last if you do. I know what happened and I know I am to blame, do you have any idea how much it hurt me when you said that?"

"Jamie, I'm so sorry, I never meant it, I know it wasn't your fault, I promise I'll never bring it up again," she replied. "It's easier to take it out on you than deal with the pain and I'm so sorry, I know you're a great guy, I know you didn't want any of this to happen, I know you did everything you could when it did happen. I don't want this to go on, I know you feel guilty and blame yourself, I do too, we need to find a way to put this behind us."

Jamie sighed and lay back on the bed "we could try counselling."

"No," she said and lay on his chest "we need to deal with this together."

* * *

The next morning Eddie was woken by voices in the living room, sitting up she looked down on Jamie and groaned. They had fallen asleep on the bed, her neck didn't feel so good. Standing up she stretched out and walked out to the living room "Erin? Hey," she said and looked at the clock "wow, is that the time?" she asked surprised.

"Eddie," she replied flatly.

Eddie frowned and glanced at Nicky "is something wrong?"

Erin stood up and looked down at Nicky "go get your things," she said and waited for her to go. "Nicky told me what happened with you and Jamie last night," she said and walked to her "he's done nothing but love you and be there for you, he's given you everything you've wanted," she said and stepped closer to her "you ever put your hands on my brother again you'll have me to answer to…Nicky! time to go!" she called and walked out the front door.

"Erin!" she called and hurried after her "things got a little heated last night but I-"

"I don't need to know what's going on," Erin cut in "Jamie is a good guy, he would do anything for you. What happened to you was terrible and the whole family felt you and Jamie's pain, but I will not let him be a punch bag for you to feel better."

Eddie sighed "I'm pregnant," she said and looked up at her "it was twins and we lost one. The hospital never picked it up, I was sick a few weeks ago and went to see Linda, she ran a few tests and called me back in with Jamie…that's when she told us. It's hard to get used to, we lost one and now we have one. "

Erin softened "Eddie," she sighed and stepped closer to her "I'm sorry, Nicky just said you were fighting and you slapped him."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have hit him, he walked out and I started freaking that he'd never come back."

Erin chuckled "Eddie, I have never seen my brother so in love with someone-not even Sydney…you got the jackpot there, don't screw it."

"I know, he's one of a kind," she smiled.

Erin smiled back and hugged her "congratulations," she said and stepped back "I'm gonna be an aunt," she chuckled.

"What!" Nicky yelled and started screeching "I'm getting a new cousin?"

"Nicky, keep your voice down," Eddie said quickly "Jamie is still asleep."

Jamie ran from the room sleepily and stopped when he spotted all four girls at the door "geez Nicky," he groaned and walked to them "I thought something was wrong, hey sis," he greeted.

"Good morning," Erin chuckled "I'm gonna take the girls for breakfast, I'll meet you at mass later."

"Okay," Jamie yawned "I'll see you then."

Erin smiled and pulled him into him "congrats daddy," she said and kissed him on the cheek before walking off with the girls.

"You told her?" Jamie asked.

Eddie nodded "Nicky told her we were fighting," she shrugged and walked by him.

…

Jamie followed her to the kitchen "what did she say?" he asked curiously "what did Nicky tell her?"

"That we were fighting and I hit you," she replied as she made some tea "then Erin told me I'd have her to answer to if it happened again so I told her the full story."

"She what?" he asked horrified and walked to her "Eddie I'm so sorry, I'll speak to her later, she had no right to say that to you."

"Nah," she sighed and turned to him "and she has every right, she's just looking out for her little brother," she said and stepped closer to him "that I love very much and can't live without. I promise not to lose it like that ever again," she said seriously "I'll go to counselling if you want me to."

Jamie slid his hand onto her cheek and sighed "no more fighting?"

"No more fighting," she agreed.

Jamie stared at her for a minute before tugging her slowly to him, without a word he leaned in and kissed her slowly.

Eddie rested her hands on his chest as they continued with the slow and lazy kisses. She couldn't describe the feelings inside her other than amazing, she was happy to go at this pace, this showed much more love than ripping one another's clothes off. They both needed this, they both needed each other.

Jamie deepened the kiss and slid his hands under her shirt and up her sides before locking them around her back "I love you so much," he whispered and moved back to her lips.

Eddie pulled back again and locked her arms around his neck "I love you too-more than you'll ever know. I want you forever Jamie, there's never gonna be anyone else for me."

"Marry me?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"What?" she choked out wide eyed.

"Marry me?" he asked again as his heart beat out of his chest.

Eddie smiled as tears welled in her eyes "yes," she sniffed "but only if you ask me properly," she giggled.

Jamie chuckled and pulled back "alright, I guess I have some work to do," he said and walked off to their room.

Eddie followed him and leaned against the door watching him as he pulled out clothes "I was kidding, do you have to go right now?" she smirked and started to walk to him.

Jamie watched her pull her shirt over her head "I got an hour," he said and walked to her "you are so damn beautiful, you know that?"

"And you're not such the boy scout I thought you were," she giggled.

Jamie laughed and threw her onto the bed, climbing up onto her he looked down on her "this is it now Janko, there's no going back."

Eddie smiled and ran her hand up around his neck "don't wanna go back-and it's soon to be Reagan," she laughed and pulled him down to her.

* * *

Later that evening all the Reagans gathered at Franks' for dinner. Everyone was eating quietly, lost in their own thoughts "so Uncle Jamie? Eddie?" Nicky said, "have you thought of any names for the baby?"

Danny's head snapped up "baby? What baby?" he asked and looked at Jamie "you forget to tell me something kid?"

Jamie frowned at Linda "I told you everyone knew that you could tell him."

"He was working all night, I didn't get a chance."

"You knew?" Danny asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I treated her at the hospital."

Eddie laughed "she couldn't tell you Danny, we asked her not to."

Danny shook his head "how long have you all known?"

"Since yesterday," Frank answered.

"I only found out this morning," Erin added.

"Three weeks," Linda laughed and looked at Jamie and Eddie "congrats you guys, after everything you've been through this is great news."

"Yeah kid," Danny smiled "and Eddie of course, congrats, no one deserves good news more than you two…I call godfather."

"Thank you," Eddie smiled and slid her hand into Jaime's "we're very happy."

"Over the moon," Jamie smiled at her "excuse me," he said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked, "you've barely eaten anything."

"I'm just going to get more drinks," he chuckled and walked to the kitchen "Eddie!" he called a minute later "can you come help me?"

Eddie looked at Jasmine along with everyone else as she squealed excitedly "sorry, got a message I was waiting for," she covered.

Eddie chuckled and stood up "no phone at the table," she said and walked to the kitchen.

"Everyone up," Jasmine whispered loudly and jumped up.

"What's happening?" Danny asked confused.

"Jamie is gonna ask Eddie to marry him, hurry," she said excitedly and ran towards the kitchen.

"This I gotta see," Danny laughed and hurried after her with everyone else.

When they arrived Jamie was down on one knee while Eddie stood stunned in front of him.

"Eddie, you've been a part of my life for four years now- an amazing four years, I knew the day I met you I loved you. With each passing day my love for you grows, we've been through so much and we've come out fighting, I can't imagine being with anyone else so, Edit Janko," he said and opened the box "will you do me the honour of become my wife?"

By now Eddie had tears streaming down her face, all she could do was nod "yes," she finally whimpered out.

Jamie slid the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her to him he looked down on her "I love you," he chuckled and kissed her.

Eddie laughed as all the family and mainly Jasmine started screaming and cheering. She laughed and pulled back "get over here you," she said holding her arm out.

Jasmine ran and ploughed into them "I'm so excited!" she yelled.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Um, yeah, Jamie met me at the mall and let me pick the ring," she replied.

"That's why you took her?" Erin said.

"Yeah," he nodded "I wanted her to be part of it."

"And what a fantastic job you did," Eddie said admiring it "it's beautiful I love it...thank you so much," she said and looked at him "you know you didn't have to buy me a ring."

"Beautiful just like you, and I wanted to buy it," Jamie smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I think we could all do with a drink after that," Frank chuckled and walked to the drinks cabinet.

"None for me dad!" Jamie called.

"Come on, you have to, we're celebrating," Danny yelled.

"Yeah, but Eddie can't drink it's not fair on her," he replied.

"She can have one glass of wine, or half if you want to," Linda added.

"I'm okay thanks Linda and you," she said poking him "have a drink with your family, I'm fine," she said and walked by him

…

A while later things had settled down, they were all still at Franks enjoying a family evening. Eddie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder and yawned as Danny told a story.

"You tired?" Jamie asked pulling her closer.

"Been an exciting day," she said looking down at her ring "you didn't have to go get me a ring you know," she said and looked up at him "I already said yes this morning."

"I know, but I wanted it to be perfect," he replied.

"You're perfect," she said and kissed him sweetly.

"I think we've seen enough of that today, knock it off," Danny chuckled and threw a cushion at them.

"Why don't you leave Jasmine with me tonight and you two can go home and…celebrate," Erin smirked.

"Eww, mom, that is gross!" Nicky shrieked.

Everyone laughed as Jasmine groaned and covered her face "this is so embarrassing."

Jamie laughed and pulled Eddie closer to him "okay, we'll tone it down and thank you Erin that would be great."

"Right, we better get going," Erin said and stood up "girls get your things."

Jasmine walked to them and hugged them "please keep it to the bedroom," she whispered.

"Jasmine!" Eddie shrieked as everyone laughed.

"What? I'm seventeen I've seen movie's I know what sex is."

"Oh god," Jamie groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"And that right there is why I'm glad I have boys," Linda chuckled.

Jamie chuckled and pulled out his phone as it beeped, sitting forward he read it again.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked getting everyone's attention.

"Son?" Frank questioned when he didn't reply.

"Sorry," he said and looked at Eddie "it was Mrs Coleman, our hearing for the adoption has been fast tracked."

"When?" Eddie asked.

"Tuesday," he replied.

"Tuesday as in the day after tomorrow?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

Jamie nodded "I didn't think it would be that quick."

"It's good news, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, great news," Erin answered and looked at Jasmine "you'll officially be a Reagan," she smiled.

"Busy weekend for you three," Henry chuckled.

"Yes, sure has," Eddie chuckled "we should head too," she added "we've a few things to go through for it."

Jamie stood up and grabbed his coat "thanks for today everyone."

"Congrats again you two," Danny said and hugged them "I'll be in touch to see how things go."

"Thanks Danny, night everyone!" he called as they walked out.

"Jasmine be good!" Eddie called.

Along the drive Eddie kept shooting looks at Jamie "what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smiled quickly "just a little tired."

"Liar," she chuckled and poked him "is it the adoption?"

"Nope, can't wait for that," he said as he pulled into a parking space.

"Then what?" she asked as she followed him inside "I know there's something."

Jamie whirled around and grabbed her by the waist "there's nothing wrong, I'm tired," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"Still not buying it," she said and walked by him.

* * *

The next morning Eddie groaned as her alarm went off, rolling over to turn it off she opened her eyes as something crumpled underneath her. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and picked up the paper that was on Jamie's pillow, reading it her eyes went wide.

 _Slot opened up in the church two weeks from now, (that's when we're getting married xx) today you'll meet Linda and Erin at the mall and they'll take it from there, my card is on the table (no arguments) have a great day babe, I love you, Jamie xxx_

"Jamie," she smiled and rolled out of the bed, pulling the door open she spotted him trying to hurry out "hold it right there Mr Reagan," she said as she walked to him.

Chuckling he turned back to her "I was hoping to be gone by the time you woke up."

"What's all this about?" she asked holding up the letter.

Jamie looked at it then back to her "what it says…I gotta go, I'm late."

"Jamie," she whined.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled and dropped his bag "I saw the priest after mass yesterday, he said he'd call me when the next slot became available. I had a message on my phone this morning," he said and looked at her "I wanna marry you as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but two weeks? How can we plan a wedding in two weeks?" she asked.

Jamie leaned in and kissed her "you're getting a dress today, Danny is taking care of the venue, pops and Nicky on invitations. Jasmine and Erin on dresses, dad is taking care of the cars, I'm taking care of the suits and rings…along with Linda. All you gotta do is show up."

"You really did all this?" she asked as her eyes welled.

"Yeah," he chuckled "it's all planed so all you gotta do is say yes."

"Jamie, you idiot!" she cried and threw herself at him "of course it's yes!"

"Why are you crying?" he chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Because you're amazing and I don't deserve you!"

"Course you do," he said and pulled back "I gotta go babe, you've to meet Erin and Linda at ten."

Eddie sniffed and wiped her face "fine, go and leave me an emotional wreck," she chuckled.

Chuckling he kissed her slowly "I love you, don't forget my card," he said and hurried off.

Smiling she watched him go…how did she get so lucky? Sighing she closed the door and walked to the table, picking up his card she looked at it for a few seconds before walking to a drawer and dropping it in "won't be needing you," she said and closed it.

She turned as the door opened to see him walking back in "what did you forget?"

"This," he said and tugged her to him before kissing her deeply, pulling back he smiled down on her "and I wanted to check you weren't still and emotional wreck…now I really gotta go, love you!" he called as he hurried off again.

 **A/N everything is falling into place (happy face!) Another one bites the dust… hope you all enjoyed it, JJ.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Smiling she watched him go…how did she get so lucky? Sighing she closed the door and walked to the table, picking up his card she looked at it for a few seconds before walking to a drawer and dropping it in "won't be needing you," she said and closed it._

 _She turned as the door opened to see him walking back in "what did you forget?"_

 _"This," he said and tugged her to him before kissing her deeply, pulling back he smiled down on her "and I wanted to check you weren't still and emotional wreck…now I really gotta go, love you!" he called as he hurried off again_.

...

Tuesday morning Jamie Eddie Jasmine and Erin were walking out of the courthouse, the adoption signing had gone well and they were now legally a family.

Jasmine walked ahead with Erin while Jamie and Eddie walked behind "does that mean I get to call you aunt Erin now?" she asked.

"Yes," Erin chuckled "it's all legal now."

"Cool," she said and skipped ahead.

"Miss Janko!" Miranda called and hurried over.

Eddie turned back to her "Miranda," she nodded and looked up at Jamie "what can we do for you?"

Miranda looked over at Jasmine as she skipped beside Erin "can I say goodbye to my daughter?" she asked.

"I don't know," Eddie sighed "we don't want her upset."

"Please?" she sniffed "I'm going to rehab up in Connecticut, I don't know when I'll see her again."

"Course you can," Jamie said before Eddie could reply "it's great that you're getting yourself clean."

"I know," she sighed and looked at Jasmine "but it took this to make me realise what I was missing out on, hopefully one day I'll be able to have a relationship with her."

Eddie looked over at Jasmine "you know you can see her when you come back-as long as you stay clean."

Miranda nodded "I plan to, in the meantime, please look after her, she's been through a lot she never deserved…thank you," she said and walked towards Jasmine.

Eddie leaned into Jamie and watched her hug Jasmine "I feel like a terrible person, like we just broke up a family or something."

Jamie wrapped his arm around her "if anything we saved a family, Jasmine gets a shot at a normal life. Miranda is on her way to getting clean…we did them a favour."

Eddie titled her head "I guess you're right," she said and pulled away "call your dad and the rest of the family, they said they wanted to know."

"Not the second we got out," he chuckled and followed her "at least let us celebrate with lunch first."

"And I thought I was the one that always thought about food," she giggled.

Erin walked back to them to give Jasmine and her mom some privacy "nice thing you've done there."

"You think so?" Eddie asked watching them.

"Yeah," Erin nodded "she knows she's screwed up and it's given her the push she needed…just be careful, when she comes back she'll be feeling guilty and want to make amends, which will be spending as much time as she can with Jasmine."

"Well it'll be made clear to her that we're her legal guardians and it's on our terms, we don't have to let her see at all," Jamie replied.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Eddie added.

Erin shrugged "I've seen it happen, it mightn't happen at all just be prepared, anyway, I better get to my office. Congrats guys and I'll see you later," she said and hurried off.

"Jasmine!" Jamie called and waved her over.

Wrapping her arm around her Eddie waved to a tearful Miranda and led her away.

…

At lunch Jasmine had been quiet and they'd picked up on it "do you want ice-cream?" Jamie asked.

"No," she mumbled and poked at her food.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Eddie asked.

"No, just my mom," she sighed "she was so upset earlier…I feel bad."

"Aww sweetie," Eddie sighed "I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't have let her go over to you."

"She's promised before but this time it felt like she really meant it…I'm just sad no one will be there for her."

"We'll be there," Jamie said, "if she comes back clean and stays clean we'll do whatever we can to help her get back on her feet."

"Yeah," Eddie said softly "she won't be on her own."

"I know I said I hated her and I didn't care if I ever saw here again, but everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"They do," Jamie nodded "but it's a little more complicated than that."

"How so?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, we're your legal guardians now, it's up to us when and how much or little she can see you," Eddie explained.

Jasmine frowned again "but she's my mom, you can't stop me seeing her."

"Sweetie, once she signed those papers she's no longer your mom…I mean, she'll always be your mom but by law we're your parents."

"She wanted a better life for you Jasmine and we can give it to you," Jamie added.

"So, if she comes back clean and stays clean I can't see her?"

Eddie sighed, this was going around in circles "yes, you can, but only when we say so and if she stays clean and gets a job…we don't want to set you up for another setback."

"She could come back and stay clean for a month or two and be back on drugs, we're just looking out for your best interests," Jamie said.

"Yeah, we'll talk once she comes back and we'll take it from there," Eddie added.

"Okay," she sighed "but I can still see my dad, right?"

Jamie nodded "once a month, we'll see how that works out then we'll talk about every two weeks."

"I can live with that," she nodded and stood up "I need to go to the bathroom…I'll take that ice- cream now."

Jamie chuckled and made a face at Eddie "what's up babe?" he asked as she sighed.

"I just feel so bad, I feel like we're breaking up a family."

"We're not, we've been more than generous," he said scooting closer to her. "Eddie, by law we've no requirements to let her parents anywhere near her, her mom is a drug addict, her dad is in prison. If we hadn't stepped in she'd be in the system now waiting for a foster home."

"I know," she nodded "but I still feel bad."

Jamie slid his hand onto her stomach "she's a lot to look forward to with this one and the wedding, she'll come around."

* * *

It was now two days before the wedding, it was a rare occasion where they both had the day off and Jasmine was off school. Eddie giggled as Jamie trailed kisses up her arm "what are you doing? I need my beauty sleep," she mumbled.

"I've left you alone for hours now, it's eleven am," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "still wanna marry me?"

"No," she smirked and rolled to face him "I was thinking I'd leave you hanging at the altar."

"Funny," he replied and kissed her sweetly.

Chuckling she pulled back "I'm kidding," she said and rolled onto his chest "it can't come quick enough."

"You all sorted?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her arms.

"Yep," she yawned "Erin Linda and Nicky are staying here tomorrow night, you'll be shipped off to your dads with Danny and Renzulli…I still can't believe you asked him to be a groomsman."

Jamie shrugged "he thought me everything I know, and he paired me with you, so we've him to thank for this wedding going ahead."

"I'll send him a card," she chuckled "hey Jamie," she said and titled her head "I still haven't asked anyone to walk me down the aisle."

"I thought you were asking your uncle," he frowned.

"I know and I did think about it but," she sighed "he's family but he doesn't know me, I haven't seen him in years. After my dad went to prison we all kinda lost touch, I think it'll be a little weird."

"Okay," he nodded "who did you have in mind then?"

"Your grandpa," she replied, "I was going to ask your dad, but he's your dad and he's our boss, I don't want people thinking I asked him to get ahead at work…what do you think?"

Jamie smiled widely "that's a really thoughtful idea Eddie, pops will be honoured."

"Do you think your dad will take it the wrong way?"

"No, not at all, he'll understand, you're marrying the PC's son, there's gonna be jerks that think that way."

"I know," she nodded "so, can we go see them today?"

"Sure," he said and kissed her sweetly "Jasmine and I have eaten already but I'll bring yours into you," he said and rolled off the bed "we can head over when we're ready."

"I love you!" she called as he walked out of the room.

"Love you too babe!" he called back.

"Mom!" Jasmine yelled bursting into the room "…I mean Eddie," she said quickly.

Eddie frowned but decided not to comment on it "yeah?" she asked waiting for her to continue.

"Can I meet Nicky and a few friends at the mall?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," she nodded "we're going to see Frank and Henry so we'll drop you on the way."

"He went for Henry walking you down the aisle?" she smiled.

"Yes," Eddie nodded "and now I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine, Henry loves you…I can't believe it's two days away!" she yelled as she ran off.

…

Eddie groaned as they pulled into Frank's drive "I'm gonna puke," she whined.

"You okay? Is it the baby?" Jamie asked as they climbed out.

"I'm so nervous…what if he says no? what if your dad gets upset?"

"Pops won't say no, and my dad will be fine," he said and nudged her inside "hello? Dad? Pops?"

"Surprise visit," Frank said walking into the kitchen.

Jamie leaned on the counter "hey dad, is pops here?"

"I'm here, what's going on?" Henry asked as he joined them.

"Eddie wanted to talk to you both about something," he replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Okay," Frank nodded and looked over at her "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie said nervously "I still haven't asked anyone to walk me down the aisle, as you know, my dad is in prison and I've no brothers or close relatives. I was just kinda hoping maybe Henry would walk me down the aisle…and you wouldn't take it the wrong way," she said quickly.

Frank smiled and looked down at a stunned Henry "he's all yours," he chuckled and slapped him on the back "congrats pop," he added.

"I wanted to ask you," Eddie added quickly "but with you being his dad and our boss I didn't want to start any trouble with the other officers."

"It's fine Eddie, I understand, don't worry about it, we're still going to have a great happy day," Frank smiled.

"You want me?" Henry asked still in shock.

"Yes," Eddie smiled "I can't think of anyone else I'd like to ask."

"Is there no close friends or guys at work? I mean I'm honoured but this is your wedding day it should be perfect," Henry replied.

Eddie looked over at Jamie and smiled "I'm marrying my best friend and joining the best family I could ever imagine being part of, and it will be perfect…as long as you say yes."

"What do you say pops?" Jamie asked.

Henry smiled widely and walked around to her "come here you," he chuckled and pulled her into a hug "of course I will," he added as he squeezed her tight.

Jamie smiled watching them both beaming, looking at Frank to see his eyes watering he chuckled and walked to him "don't worry dad," he chuckled as he slapped him on the back "you still got your speech."

"I just wish your mom could be here to see this," he replied.

"She is, she's with me every day," Jamie replied and turned back to Eddie and Henry "do you guys want to go to dinner to celebrate?"

"Nonsense," Henry said waving him off "you two will have dinner here with us, I'm making something extra special," he added and walked off to the cupboard.

Frank smiled and slapped Jamie on the back "she's made him one happy man…I'm proud of you son, I hope you know that."

"Thanks dad, and thank you for making the man I am today," he replied.

* * *

It was now the evening before the wedding, Jamie had an hour before the girls arrived and he was kicked out of his apartment for the night. lying tangled on the sofa Jamie looked down on her "have you written your vows yet?"

"No," she said and shot up "were we supposed to?"

"Eddie," he chuckled while shaking his head.

"I'm kidding," she laughed and lay back down "yeah, I wrote them a few days ago…you?"

"Yeah," he nodded "they're at my dad's where you or Jasmine can't find them."

"Jasmine you mean," she chuckled "I had to hide mine at Erin's office…I don't want anyone to hear them until you do."

Jamie laughed and tightened his hold on her "this time tomorrow you'll be my beautiful fantastic wife."

"Yep, and we'll be partying away with our nearest and dearest" she replied and titled her head "I'm gonna keep Janko on the job though…too many Reagan's already giving the police department a bad name."

"You're just full of jokes tonight, aren't you?" he chuckled as he started to tickle her "take that back," he added.

"Jamie! No! stop!" she squealed "the baby! I have no control over my bladder anymore! Stop!" she laughed.

Jamie stopped and smiled down on her "using the baby as an excuse?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she giggled "it's true…and now I've gotta pee," she said and rolled off the sofa "thanks for that, jerk!" she called as she walked to the bathroom.

"I'll make tea!" he called and walked to the kitchen.

Eddie arrived back and joined him "I was kidding," she said and walked to him "the Reagan's make the department better and I'm so excited about becoming one."

Jamie abandoned the tea and walked to her, sliding his hands onto her hips he smiled down on her "I've never been so happy in all my life Eddie, and I hope you know that. You've given me everything I've ever wanted-everything I've dreamed of…I love you with all my heart and soul."

"You're gonna make me cry," she whimpered.

"Aww, baby, don't cry," he chuckled and pulled her into him.

"I love you too," she mumbled into him "I still can't believe we're here right now, but I know it's where I'm meant to be. You're my home Jamie," she said and pulled back "I love you more than you'll ever know and I for one, can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Dido," he smiled and kissed her sweetly "wanna head to the bedroom one last time as singletons?"

"Singletons?" she laughed.

"Shut up," he chuckled and started to walk backwards "we got the place to ourselves, don't forget you've to sleep with Linda or Erin tonight and not me."

"Aww," she whined and fell back onto the bed "forgot that part."

"Well," he said as he crawled up over her "let me show you what you're gonna be missing," he said and kissed her hard.

…

Later that evening Jamie sat around the table at Frank's with him Henry Danny and Renzulli drinking beers. "Hey guys," he said waiting for them all to listen "I just want to thank you guys for being here with me, I know it was short notice and a surprise to you."

"Please," Renzulli scoffed "I knew a few months into your partnership."

"Me too," Danny laughed "the first time I met her some guy was checking her out and he moved his chair to block his view."

"I did not, the vent was blowing cold air I had to move."

"Yeah, yeah, sure it was," Henry laughed "for me, it was the amount of times her name was mentioned…about a month after you two were paired together."

"Dad?" Danny smirked.

Frank chuckled "when I was driving by and saw them kissing on the side walk two weeks after they were paired together."

"What?" Jamie said as his face drained of colour.

"I was coming home after meeting a friend and I saw you two walk, stop, talk for a minute before she kissed you," Frank replied.

"Nothing else ever happened until we got together properly," Jamie said quickly.

"I know," Frank nodded "I kept a close eye on you two after that."

"Shame," Renzulli chuckled "if you'd just told me the truth that time I collared you you could have been married to her for years now."

"Instead golden boy pushes her away and wastes it all," Danny said and stood up "but eventually he gets his happy ending…I'm gonna go check on the boys," he added and walked off.

"Alright, alright, I'm an idiot," Jamie groaned "I just didn't want things to change, I knew I loved her, I just wasn't sure she felt the same."

Danny walked back in and laughed "her mama bear was a dead giveaway…she loves you kid."

Over at the girls place they were having a similar conversation "come on Eddie," Linda groaned "we're not gonna tell anyone, how long were you sneaking around for?"

"For the last time, we weren't sneaking around," she laughed.

"Oh, come on," Erin scoffed "you expect us to believe you just told each other you loved the other and boom you're getting married and having a baby?"

"Okay, okay," she groaned "his friend wanted to ask me out but I had plans with my friend from school, so I persuaded Jamie to take her on a date so we doubled up. Jamie ended up walking me home coz there was no chemistry whatsoever with his friend or mine…and we kissed-and blamed the alcohol."

"And?" Erin prompted.

"And nothing," Eddie chuckled "we went on as normal."

"Until…" Linda asked.

"I got jealous over a girl he was helping and flipped, we cleared the air and I told him I had feelings for him and he told me the same. We went back to normal next day, until Jamie got shot and I realised we couldn't go on like that anymore…next subject please?" she asked.

* * *

The next morning Eddie groaned as her phone beeped, squinting she sat up on her elbows and opened the message **good morning beautiful, can't wait to marry you today, I love you…don't be too late, Jxx** "aww," she chuckled and lay back down.

Erin lifted her head and looked over at her "happy wedding day," she yawned.

"Thank you…we've still got another hour," she chuckled and snuggled back into the covers

"Wedding day! It's your wedding day!" Jasmine squealed and burst in the door "it's here! It's here!" she yelled excitedly and jumped on the bed "come on! get up! It's your wedding day!" she yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Jasmine," both girls groaned.

"It's only six am, the wedding is not till one, go back to bed," Eddie added.

"I can't I'm too excited," she replied and sat down "Linda and Nicky are up too, come on," she groaned and pulled at the covers "get up, we've loads to do."

"All we have to do is get our hair and make-up done and put on dresses…which is not happening until after eleven," Eddie replied.

"I know but we have to make breakfast, make sure we have everything, make sure the cameras are working, make sure all our phones are charged, check in with the boys."

"Jasmine, Jasmine," Erin cut in "everything is fine, everything is organised, everyone knows what to do. My dad will keep the boys in check so stop worrying."

I'm too excited…can I call Jamie?" she asked.

"No," Eddie chuckled deciding to lie (she'd keep him on the phone for hours) "he'll be asleep."

"Can I call grandpa then?" she asked curiously "I know he'll be up, he's always up this early.

"Text him first," Erin yawned "he might be having a lie on today."

I'll do that now," she said and squealed again before running out of the room.

"Grandpa huh?" Erin asked as soon as she was gone.

"I know," Eddie replied, "she called me mom yesterday but I never said anything…is that weird?" she asked.

"No, I've seen this before, she's testing the waters to see what way you'd react and how she feels saying it," Erin replied. "she'll start off small, like mom or dad here and there, if she's comfortable enough to call you that it'll be mom and dad all the time."

"Okay," Eddie nodded "so if she doesn't say it again I should leave it? I mean, she has her mom and dad and we'd never take that away from her."

"Well, legally you and Jamie are her parents, Miranda and Dominic gave up their rights when they signed the papers."

"I know but she'll be eighteen next year, she'll be an adult who can decided if she wants to see them again," Eddie sighed.

"A year is a long time Eddie," Erin said as she rolled out of the bed "you and Jamie have gone above and beyond for her, I don't think she'll forget it."

…

Over at Jamie's it was now time for him to leave, standing in his old room he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed heavily. Today he was missing his mom more than usual, smoothing out his shirt he looked at himself once more before looking over at the picture of himself and his mom that sat on the dresser. Walking to it he picked it up and smiled down on it, sitting down he ran his fingers over it "really wish you were here mom, I've so much I wanna share with you."

"She can see everything," Frank said from the doorway and walked in, sitting beside him he took the picture and smiled down on it "she's proud of you Jamie, I hope you know that."

"I know," he nodded "I just wish she was here, she's missing out on so much, she'll never get to meet Eddie, she's missing the biggest day of my life and it's not fair dad."

"I know son," he sighed and wrapped his arm around him "she's not missing anything, she'll have a front row seat making sure everything is perfect for her baby boy."

Jamie looked over at him "do you miss her as much as the day she died?"

"Even more," Frank replied, "the pain never goes away, you just learn to live with it, but all of you make it easier, things like today, I do miss her more, she should be here but unfortunately it's part of life."

Jamie took the picture and looked down on it "do you think the baby we lost is with her too?"

"I do," Frank nodded "and your grandma, and Joe."

Jamie nodded "thanks dad, I'm feeling it more than usual today," he sighed.

Frank smiled quickly and stood up "Love is the strongest thing Jamie, what you and Eddie have is special, never lose it."

"I won't," he replied and stood up "thanks dad."

Frank smiled again "my little boy is all grown up now, you're about to embark on the best journey of your life."

"Then when this kid arrives you'll know exactly why dad worked such long hours," Danny chuckled from the doorway "car is here."

Frank raised an eyebrow "I worked such long hours to put you four through the best schools and colleges."

"I know I'm kidding, you did a great job dad," Danny replied, "and we're forever grateful, come on kid, let's get you married!" he called as he walked away.

"Hey dad?" Jamie asked as they walked out of the room "do you think it would be okay if I said a few words about mom and Joe?"

Frank nodded and smiled "of course son...come on then," he said ushering him out of the room.

"Wow, look at you Harvard," Renzulli said as he came down the stairs "you scrub up well."

"Thanks, Sarge," he replied.

"No, thank you for making me part of your big day, Janko is a lucky woman…and no Sarge today," he added as they walked to the car.

"I'm the lucky one," Jamie replied as they pulled away.

* * *

Over at the apartment the girls were almost ready, Eddie couldn't close the back of her dress and went looking for Erin. Finding her in the bathroom she stopped at the door as she heard Erin on the phone talking about Jamie "well Is he okay? Does he need a little time?" she asked.

Eddie frowned and moved closer, has something happened? Was he hurt? Was he having second thoughts?"

"Nothing to worry about kid," Henry said coming up behind her "Jamie is just missing his mom today," he added as she turned back to him.

"Oh," Eddie nodded "do you think I should call him?"

"No," Henry smiled "leave him be, he wouldn't want this to ruin your mood."

"I'm about to marry the guy, as long as he's happy I don't care what mood I'm in…I feel kinda bad now," she sighed.

"Listen to me," Henry said taking her by the shoulders "Francis said they had a nice talk about his mom and he's fine now, he just needed to get it off his chest, I promise you he is fine."

"Car will be here in ten minutes!" Linda called.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" he chuckled trying to take her mind off Jamie.

"Thank you, Henry," she chuckled.

"Nah, nah, it's pops now," he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you pops," she chuckled and walked back to her room.

"Eddie?" Erin said from the doorway "I have something for you," she said and walked to the bed.

"What is it?" Eddie frowned "we said we didn't want gifts."

Erin sat beside her and held out a box "I wore this on my wedding day," she said and handed it to her "Linda wore it on hers, now it's your turn."

Eddie opened the box and gasped "wow," she said as she looked down on the diamond necklace "Erin it's beautiful."

Erin took it from the box and nudged her to turn around "my dad gave this to my mom on their first month anniversary."

Eddie fingered it as her eyes filled with tears "I can't take this."

"Yes, you can, it's been passed down throughout the family, you're family Eddie."

Eddie blew out a deep breath "thank you Erin, it's beautiful, I promise I'll take extra good care of it."

"You better," she chuckled "Nicky wants it for her wedding day."

Eddie chuckled and turned back to her "really, thank you, and thank you for accepting me into the family," she said and hugged her.

"Thank you for falling for my brother," she chuckled "I've never seen him so happy and that's all down to you."

"Don't make me cry," she whimpered back.

"Car is here! Car is here! Come on! come on!" Jasmine yelled excitedly.

"And that's our que," Erin chuckled and stood up "you look absolutely stunning, Jamie won't know what hit him."

* * *

Arriving at the church Henry and the girls climbed out "you ready for this kiddo?" he asked as they all lined up.

"Never been more ready in my life," she smiled.

"Then let's do this," he chuckled.

Jamie turned as the doors opened he held his breath as Nicky and Jasmine made their way down the aisle wearing matching grins. Next was Linda who gave him a wink on the way. His nerves started to kick in as Erin made her way down, she gave him a reassuring smile and took her place beside Linda.

As soon as he laid eyes on her he thought he was going to pass out "she's looks beautiful kid," Danny whispered.

"Beautiful is not the word," he replied with his eyes glued to her.

Henry beamed with pride as he walked her down the aisle nodding at people as they went. Getting to Jamie he slid his arm from hers and took her hand, taking Jamie's, he joined them together and stepped back "you better look after her or you'll have me to answer to."

"Thanks pops," he chuckled "and don't worry, I will."

"Thanks pops," Eddie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Turning to face the priest Jamie stared at her as he started welcoming everyone "eyes front Reagan," she mumbled.

"Can't help it," he mumbled back.

It's no time for the vows which the couple have decided to write themselves!" the priest said and turned to them Edit, if you'd like to go first."

Eddie nodded and turned to face Jamie "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, where do I even start?" she chuckled "when I first met you, I'll never forget your face," she said earing a few laughs. I still can't believe we're here right now, we've been through so much on and off the job but I know I'll always have you watching my back. There's no one I'd rather go on this journey with more than you, you're such a kind-hearted caring man and that's one of the reasons I love you so much. You care for everyone around you, you're the best friend I've ever had, you're the best person I've ever met and I'm so glad I get spend the rest of my life with you, you're gonna be the best husband and father I could ever ask for and I'll always be thankful for you, and I promise to make you happy for the rest of our days."

Jamie smiled and reached out to wipe her face as a tear slid down her cheek, nodding as the priest told him to go on he stepped closer to her "you already made me happy, you gave me the greatest give ever…you," he smiled. "When I first met you, I'll admit I was a little surprised, then you told me you were only out of the academy, I started to worry," he chuckled "but the same night I realised I had nothing to worry about. You had my back then and I know you always will, we have been through a lot in such a short time but I know I can count on you to be there for me just like you can count on me. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, I promise to always love you, trust you, be there for you, treat you with the respect you deserve, push you when you need it," he chuckled. "I can't imagine my life without you, you're gonna be an amazing wife and an even better mom and I'm so glad you chose me…I love you."

After the rings were exchanged Eddie didn't wait for the priest to finish his sentence, throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply as tears ran down her cheek I love you," she mumbled as she pulled back

"Love you to babe," he smiled and kissed her again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…congratulations."

Jamie laughed and pulled her back to him as everyone clapped and cheered.

…

After they greeted everyone and had a few photos taken Eddie and Jamie got into their car "I have somewhere we need to go first," she said.

"Okay" he nodded "where?"

"You'll see," she said and leaned over towards the driver "can you make a left here then a right at the lights," she said and sat back.

Pulling into the graveyard Jamie helped her out "Eddie, we don't have to be here, I can come tomorrow."

"I want to be here," she said and slid her hand into his "I know it wasn't easy not having your mom and your brother there today."

Jamie smiled and pulled her closer "what did I do to deserve you?"

Eddie shrugged as they stopped in front of the headstones "I know you're sad Jamie, I can see it in your eyes, it hurts me to see you this way so whatever I can do to help I'll do it…this is the best I could come up with."

"I'm not sad," he replied as he looked down at his moms' headstone "I just wish she could have been here today," he sighed.

"I know, and I do too," she nodded "I would have loved to have met her…do you think she would have liked me?"

"Nah, she would have thought you were too bossy for me," he teased,

"Jerk," she laughed and pushed him away from her.

"I'm kidding," he said pulling her back to him "she'd love you almost as much as I do."

Smiling she took her bouquet and pulled two flowers from it, walking to Joe's stone she placed one down and walked over to his grandmothers and did the same. Turning to him she held out the bouquet "you can do the honours."

"Eddie, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, now take it," she said shoving it into his hands.

Walking to his moms' stone he bent down and placed them in front of it "love you mom," he said and ran his hand along the stone "I hope I made you proud today."

"You did," Eddie said and slid her hand into his "take care of our baby," she added as they both looked down on the stone.

* * *

Later that evening it was time for speeches, Jamie cringed as Danny rambled on and on with embarrassing stories. Frank kept it short and sweet before handed the mic to Jamie, standing up he looked down on Eddie "first off, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to be with us today and we're both so glad you could all make it."

"We just wanted to take a minute to remember those close to us that are no longer with us." He looked down as Eddie slid her hand into his "my mom, who was the glue of the family, she was an amazing woman who had nothing but love for her family. I know she's with us today and I hope our marriage is as strong as her and my Fathers was," he said and glanced at Frank "if anyone showed me what love is it was those two. My brother Joe, another one taken too soon, he's missed every day and I hope I'm making him proud. I like to think I'm the type of cop he'd want me to be, he taught me so much, he's the reason I became a cop."

"My grandma, Betty, another amazing woman with a lot to share, I still remember going to visit her as kids. She'd sit us down and ask us what we had learned in school that week, from day one she had it drilled into our heads how important school was."

"My partner Vinnie Cruz, died a hero in the line of duty, he was an amazing cop who I could always count on, an even better friend…I guess you could say Eddie and I met because of him," he smiled looking down on her "and for that I'll be forever grateful."

"Eddie's grandparents Gabi and Edit, they're missed always. Eddie got her name from her grandmother and they were pretty close and good friends. Her grandfather was the one who hyped her up to be a cop, he taught her a lot-even how to fix a car," he chuckled.

"Eddie's other grandparents Marie and Armin another couple who taught her a lot, they always pushed her to do her best and always believed in her." Jamie picked up his glass "so if you'd all join me in raising your glass to such wonderful people who we love dearly and miss every day…cheers!" he called and sat back down.

"That was so sweet," she said as she leaned into him.

Jamie shrugged against her "I was rambling," he chuckled.

"No, it was beautiful, they all felt the love, thank you," she said and kissed him sweetly.

"Mom? Dad? Can I get a picture of the three of us?" Jasmine asked shyly.

"Of course sweetie, come around here," Eddie said as they parted their chairs.

"I'll take it," Danny said and took her phone from her "smile, first Reagan family photo here!" he chuckled.

"So, mom and dad huh?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled "is that okay?"

"More than okay," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning Jamie woke to find Eddie missing, sitting up he squinted and found her leaning on the rail of the balcony. Rolling out of the bed he pulled on bottoms and walked out to her "good morning my beautiful wife," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning husband," she chuckled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "you're up early."

"Yeah," she nodded "just thinking."

"About?" he asked as she sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

Eddie shifted and looked down on him "I was thinking we could start saving for a house of our own. When they baby comes the apartment is gonna be a bit crowed with baby stuff and all our stuff."

Jamie nodded "I could put it up for sale and we could stay with my dad and pops until we get a place."

"I'm sure they wouldn't want a teenager and a new born taking over their house," she chuckled.

"It's an idea to think about, if I put my apartment up for sale it'll go quick, I was waiting months for a spot in that complex. There's no point in renting either, it just defeats the purpose of saving."

"I know," she nodded and played with her hands "um, what if we didn't have to save that much?"

Jamie frowned "okay, you lost me," he chuckled.

Eddie sighed "my mom gave me an envelope last night, she told me not to open it until today or tell anyone until I thought about it myself first."

"Okay," he said slowly "what did it say?"

"It was a cheque from my dad…for a hundred grand," she said quickly.

"What?" he yelled wide eyed.

"I know, I know," she said and stood up "I don't know what I want to do with it, if I even want it."

Jamie followed her inside "it's a lot of money Eddie, where did he get it from?"

"I know what you're thinking but it's not," she replied, "my mom swore to me it wasn't from his dodgy dealings."

"Alright," he said and sat on the bed "where did he get it then?"

"My mom went to see him and told him I was pregnant, then she told him I was getting married…he sold my grandparents' house in Hungry and the shop they owned…it's all legit Jamie."

Jamie sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just assume."

"No, it's okay, it's the first thing I thought too."

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked, "it's your money, you can do whatever you want with it."

Thinking for a moment she looked over at him "open funds for Jasmine and the baby and keep the rest towards a house?"

Jamie nodded "I have savings too, we'll go to the bank Monday and sort it out, then we'll look into putting the apartment up for sale."

"Are you sure you want to sell it?" she asked worried "I mean it's okay if you don't, it's your home."

"You're my home, you Jasmine and the baby, as long as we're together I don't care where we live," he said and kissed her sweetly.

…

Later that evening Jamie groaned as the car stopped "Eddie, what are you doing? Where are you bringing me?" he asked as she opened his door.

"Quit being a baby and just trust me," she chuckled as she helped him out

"You have me blindfolded I'm allowed be worried," he whined.

"We're almost there…we're going down stairs now so be careful," she chuckled.

"You know, if you're planning on killing me I haven't changed my will yet," he groaned.

"Why would I wanna kill you?" she laughed "you look after me too well…stop here and no peeking," she said and let go of him.

"Eddie," he groaned.

"Take it off," she said excitedly as she walked back to him.

Pulling off his blindfold he blinked a few times "wow," was all that would come out.

"Surprise!" she yelled as she bounced back and forth on her heels.

"You didn't?" he said and glanced at her quickly before hurrying to Joe's car.

"I did," she nodded "it's all brand new and ready to go."

"Babe, you have no idea how much this means to me, I can't believe you did this for me…thank you so much," he said and walked to her "you're amazing," he added and kissed her.

"You're very welcome," she smiled "I know what this car means to you and how crushed you were when it got wrecked."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Um, your dad and grandpa pointed me in the right direction-but I did all the work myself…most of it," she laughed "I didn't trust myself to do the paint job."

"I don't know what to say," he said as he ran his eyes over the car "I'm lost for words."

"You don't have to say anything, I wanted to do something special for you and since we can't go anywhere good for our honeymoon I thought this was a good idea."

"You're the best," he smiled and walked back to her "really, this means so much to me, and the fact you fixed it up yourself makes it all the more special."

I'm just glad you like it," she replied.

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a box "this is for you, but compared to this what I got is nothing."

"Don't say that," she said and opened the box "aww Jamie," she smiled as she looked down on the ring.

"It's an eternity ring," he said "it has ours, the baby and Jasmine's birth stone on it."

"It's perfect," she said as she slid it on "thank you baby, I love it," she said and wrapped her arms around him "this married life aint too bad," she laughed.

Jamie laughed too and slid his hands around her back "it's only gonna get better," he said and kissed her deeply.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this one, yay! They're married…next one is the last chapter (sad face) thanks for reading and to those of you who reviewed JJ xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie was now eight months pregnant, she was about to work her last week before her maternity leave. Lying down on the sofa she sighed heavily, she was worried about taking time off, worried that she wouldn't cope well doing nothing. Everyone had assured her that it was nothing to worry about, she'd love the time off and wouldn't want to come back at all…she wasn't so sure.

Looking at the clock she sighed again, it was after eleven and Jamie still wasn't in from work yet. He had called to say that he'd had a rough day and he was going for a drink with his partner…something else she was worried about.

Jamie was training a Rookie by the name of Karen Woods, she was a beautiful twenty-four year old with long brown hair and legs that went on for days. All the guys were mad for her-all except Jamie, who had reassured her over and over again he only had eyes for her and his relationship with her was work only. He rarely went for a drink with her and when he did it was a really bad day or there was a group of them.

She was just feeling insecure about how she looked now, her bump was huge, she had dark circles under her eyes, she didn't really do much with her hair or make-up because she was so tired and chose the extra time to stay in bed. Yawning again she cuddled into a pillow and closed her eyes…Jamie would wake her when he got in.

Not long after she'd fallen asleep Jamie let himself in quietly, he knew she'd be on the sofa waiting for him. Closing the door behind him he walked to the sofa and looked down on her, sighing he walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass "damn it," he huffed as it slipped out of his hand.

Glancing at Eddie he sighed as she started to sit up, getting down on the floor he picked up the bigger pieces and stood up "stay there," he said as she walked towards him "there's shards on the floor."

"What did you break?" she asked as she peered over the island.

"A glass," he replied as he scooped it up with the dustpan "why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep," she yawned.

Jamie nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge, walking to the sofa he dropped down onto it with a heavy sigh.

"Bad day?" she asked coming to sit beside him.

"Yeah," he muttered "and I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"Okay," she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know?" he said a few minutes later.

"I know," she said and tilted her head "I love you too."

Jamie smiled quickly and lowered his head to kiss her, "I think it's time you and baba got to bed."

"Probably a good idea," she replied and let him pull her up.

…

Once they were settled in bed Eddie rolled to face him "feel like talking now?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Come on Jamie, you know we don't go to sleep with something on our minds…talk to me?" she asked scooting closer to him.

Jamie sighed heavily "we caught a kidnaping call today, father took his two kids from school without the mother's consent."

"Oh wow," she said and sat up "did you catch him?"

"Yeah," he mumbled "Woods had her first kill today."

"How is she?" she asked, "I remember mine…it was horrible."

He shrugged "as you can imagine, she had no choice, he had a gun and was holding the kids, I didn't have a clear shot."

"She did her job, it's terrible the kids saw it, but they might not be here if she hadn't done it."

"I know," he nodded "then I got into it with Danny for not waiting for him, the guy was two seconds away from jumping on a bus out of the city, we had to act."

"You did everything right today," she said rubbing his arm "you know how Danny can get, he thinks he's in charge of everything."

"Yeah," he chuckled "so I took her for a drink to settle her nerves before she went home. Danny turned up and apologised, he said it was a heat of the moment that he'd thought of the boys which made it personal."

Eddie nodded "did you walk Woods home? I hope you didn't just leave her."

"Yeah, I walked her home," he replied as he shifted uncomfortably.

Eddie frowned and looked up at him "why are you squirming like that?"

Jamie sighed heavily, he had to tell her, he couldn't keep it from her "when I walked her to her door she got upset so I hugged her and told her it was okay, she did everything right and those kids were safe and well with their mom because of her."

"Okay," she said slowly she had a feeling in her gut she wasn't going to like what he said next "and?"

"And she pulled back and said I was an amazing guy and thanked me for helping her…then she tried to kiss me," he added quickly and closed his eyes tight waiting for the yelling.

"What?" she replied quickly "she kissed you? She kissed my husband? She kissed you even though she knew you were married? That you had a wife? Are you kidding me?" she yelled.

"Eddie calm down, it's not a big deal," he said scooting closer to her.

"Not a big deal! Are you for real?" she yelled "Jamie she knows me, she knows we're married."

"She was upset and drunk and I pushed her away, nothing happened I left after that."

"Well done you!" she yelled.

"Eddie," he sighed "don't say anything to her I'm sure she's gonna be embarrassed enough tomorrow."

"I'm gonna put her face through a wall," she growled and flipped to the other side of the bed "goodnight," she spat.

* * *

The next morning Jamie sat at the table with his coffee waiting on Eddie to get up, looking towards the door as he heard the stairs he sighed as she appeared with her angry face on her "morning babe," he tried.

"Morning," she grumbled and walked to the kettle.

"Eddie," he started.

"Don't!" she yelled "don't tell me to calm down or forget about it, don't even mention her name!" she yelled.

Jamie sighed again and stood up "I get you're upset but I don't get why you're taking it out on me," he said as he walked to her.

She looked at him like he'd ten heads "are you serious?" she replied as her hands sook "she kissed you Jamie! Am I mean to just let that go? Smile at her when we get to work? Talk to her while we're getting changed?"

"No," he replied, "I want you to trust me to deal with it, the girl made a mistake Eddie, she's already text me to apologise, can you just leave it?" he asked walking to her.

"Why should I?" she yelled "how do I know you didn't kiss her back?"

"Why would you even think that?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Oh, come on Jamie," she scoffed "you're not an idiot! She's gorgeous! All the guys fawn all over her in work! You ride with her every day! You spend all day with her then you come home to me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"We started off as partners!" she yelled.

"So?" he asked.

"So, how do I know I've got nothing to worry about?"

Jamie stared at her open mouthed, he couldn't believe she was saying this, "Eddie I love you and only you. Things with us were different, and if you think I'd ever cheat on you you're outta your damn mind…make your own way to work," he snapped and walked off.

"Morning," Jasmine said happily as she bounced into the room.

"Morning Jaz," he said and kissed her on the head "I'll see you later," he added and slammed the door behind him.

"Someone's cranky," Jasmine said.

"Just get your breakfast and keep your smart remarks to yourself!" Eddie yelled.

"Geez," she replied wide eyed "I'm sorry I breathed," she said and hurried out of the room.

"Jasmine! Wait! I'm sorry!" she called after her.

Jasmine stuck her head back in "what happened?"

"Dad's partner kissed him last night."

"No?" she gasped and sat beside her "he pushed her away, right?"

"Yes, and I over reacted," she sighed. "It was one side, she was drunk and upset, Jamie was just helping her out."

"I'm gonna set that Barbie on fire," Jasmine grumbled.

Eddie chuckled and slapped her hand "thanks for the support, but we'd have to arrest you then."

Jasmine shrugged "do you trust dad?"

"Of course I do," Eddie answered.

"Well then, if he says it's nothing to worry about it's nothing to worry about…it's your hormones," she added as she ran out of the room.

…

At the station Eddie made her way to the locker rooms, on her way she found Jamie at the break room with another officer "Jamie!" she called "can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jamie looked up at her "I'm a bit busy, I'll catch up with you later," he replied and looked back down at a file.

"Okay," she replied as her heart sunk, she'd hoped he'd had time to calm down "I'll see you later then," she added as she walked by him, sighing when he didn't even reply.

Getting to the locker room she opened the door and groaned as Woods was the only person in there "Karen," she greeted and walked to her own locker.

Karen shifted nervously and kept glancing at the door "Eddie, can I talk to you?" she asked quickly.

Eddie closed her eyes tight and let out a heavy sigh, slamming her locker, she walked over and sat beside her "about what? You kissing my husband?"

Karen's face drained of colour "he told you?" she asked wide eyed.

"Of course he told me," she scoffed.

"Eddie, I am so sorry, I was upset and had a little too much to drink, I made a mistake, I made a dumb move, I have no feelings for Jamie. He was just there and being so nice and helpful…I am so sorry, I promise it'll never happen again, I'll even ask to be moved if you want me to, I'm so sorry."

Eddie sighed heavily and turned her body to face her, she really did look like she was sorry "Karen look, I've been where you are, my first kill was horrible, my hands shook for a week after it, I could barely draw my gun, I felt worthless like I shouldn't be a cop. I got drunk too, I made an ass of myself and Jamie brought me home, he's a great guy, it's in his nature to help people."

"I know," Karen replied as she looked down at her hands.

"I had planned on tearing through this place like a bat out of hell to find you, and trust me it wasn't pretty," she chuckled "but," she added and stood up "I trust my husband, I know he pushed you away and let it go over his head trying to save you face and not make a big deal out of it."

"He did," she nodded quickly "he pushed me away straight away, he never kissed me back, he told me he loved you and he'd never do anything to screw it up."

Eddie smiled to herself, she couldn't believe she'd ever doubted him, opening her locker she smiled again "that's my Jamie."

"Do you think you could forgive me?" she asked nervously.

Eddie pulled her head back from her locker "we're good, you can stay as his partner as long you remember that's all you'll ever be, I won't be so understanding if it ever happens again."

"It won't, I promise, thank you Eddie, and again, I'm so sorry," she replied and walked off.

* * *

Later that afternoon Jamie arrived back to the precinct to see Eddie sitting on a bench by herself "hey, I'll meet you back here in an hour," he said to Woods and walked to her.

"Hey," she said and looked down at the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Thinking," she sighed and turned her body to face him "Jamie, I'm so sorry about the way I reacted. I had no right to accuse you of kissing her back, I know you'd never do that to me."

"Never," he replied as he slid his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so insecure and ugly and not attractive at all, I let it get the better of me."

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled "Eddie, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"You're just saying that," she muttered.

"No, I'm not, hey, come on," he said and turned her to face him "you're beautiful, you have an amazing smile, you're sweet and kind, smart and incredibly incredibly sexy, I have never nor will I ever look at another woman. I love you with all my heart, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having."

Eddie looked down as she blushed she still got all flustered when he said things like that to her "I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I acted that way," she groaned as she threw her hands over her face.

"You're not an idiot," he chuckled and pulled her into him "I get how you're feeling Eddie, really, I do. Your body is changing, you're tired, you get mood swings, it's all part of being pregnant. We're nearly there," he said and placed his hand on her bump "it'll all be worth it."

"Am I forgiven?" she asked and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes," he chuckled and lowered his head "if you ever feel like that again I want you to just talk to me, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and kissed him.

Pulling back, he pecked her quickly "so this is over and done with? Won't be mentioned again?"

"Forgotten," she nodded.

"I need to get something to eat," he said and held out his hands "I know you didn't eat anything either, I know what you're like when you're worrying."

"I'm starving," she chuckled and went up the steps.

"And hey!" he called as he walked by her "thank you for not killing Woods, she said your talk this morning really helped her deal with it."

"She told you we talked?" she asked as she hurried after him.

Jamie nodded and threw his arm around her "she told me she apologised to you and you had a chat, so thank you for being so understanding and hearing her out," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

…

Later that evening Jamie let himself in to find Eddie on the sofa watching tv, glancing at Jasmine as she dropped her bag he walked into the living room "hey," he said and sat beside her.

"Hey," she yawned "was she okay for your grandpa?"

"Yep, homework done and all," he replied "…are you really tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat, it was a long and tiring day," she said and looked back to the tv "why? Did you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Or something," he said and scooted closer to her "I was thinking I'd take you out for dinner."

"Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes "what did you do?"

"Nothing," he chuckled "I was just thinking about what you said earlier."

"Which part?" she asked confused.

"Hey mom," Jasmine said sticking her head in the door "can I go online with my friends?"

"Sure, but just an hour," Eddie nodded.

"Thank you!" she called already halfway up the stairs.

"What were you gonna say?" she asked turning back to him.

"About you," he said sliding his hand into hers "about you feeling unattractive and insecure."

"Don't worry about that, I was just being hormonal," she said waving him off

"No," he cut in "I've been too busy, with us buying this place and getting it done up, with work and my family that I have forgotten you a little…I'm sorry," he said moving closer to her. "I haven't been paying enough attention to you, I haven't been taking you out, I've been out with my friends or my brother a few times while you've been stuck at home. I haven't been paying you enough complements, I haven't been telling how much I love you like I used to."

"Jamie," she whimpered "you're making me cry…stupid hormones," she cried.

Jamie chuckled and pulled her into him "I just want you to know that I appreciate you and everything you do for me and Jasmine and that I do notice. I want you to know my heart still skips a beat when I see you, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, the butterflies are still there when I know I get to come home to you every day, I love you Eddie, you're my best friend and my whole world."

"I love you too," she sniffed and pulled back "you're the best husband I could ever ask for, you do so much for me too and you take care of us both so well, you don't have to take me out for dinner just to show me you care, I know you do."

Jamie smiled and leaned in closer "movie in bed then? You can pick," he mumbled and kissed her slowly.

"Mh," she mumbled against him and jumped back.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I think my waters just broke," she said wide eyed and looked down.

"You're kidding me?" he asked and looked down "you're not kidding!" he yelled and jumped up "Jasmine! We gotta go!" he yelled and helped her up.

* * *

Six hours later Jamie leaned over Eddie wearing the biggest proudest smile he could muster "you did great babe, I'm so proud of you," he said and kissed her on the head.

"I hate you," she panted as she tried to regain her breathing "I hate you so much, I am never doing that again."

Jamie chuckled and kissed her sweetly "I love you," he whispered and kissed her again.

"Love you too," she smiled.

"Congrats guys," Linda squealed as she walked towards them with a bundle in her arms "you have a beautiful healthy baby boy."

"A boy!" Jamie yelled "I have a son?"

"Yes Jamie," she chuckled and placed him on Eddie's chest "well done Eddie, he is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you…Auntie Linda," she chucked and looked down on him "he's beautiful," she sniffed and slid her finger into his tiny hand "hi little one, I'm your mommy," she whimpered.

Jamie leaned over her and kissed her on the head, moving to his Son he gave him a lingering kiss "I can't believe he's finally here," he said as he stared at him.

"I know," she smiled "I didn't get a look in anyway, he has Reagan all over him," she chuckled.

"You're a Reagan too don't forget," Linda chuckled "any names for the handsome little Regan?"

"We have two, we just have to narrow it down," Eddie said and looked up at Jamie "do you need time to think?"

"No," he smiled and took him from her "I know exactly what I want to call him," he said as he lay back beside her mesmerised by this tiny person.

"I'll leave you guys to savour this happy moment," Linda said and leaned over the bed "congrats again, he's just perfect," she said and kissed Eddie on the cheek "you were awesome Eddie."

"Thank you Linda, for everything you've done for us," Eddie replied.

"It was nothing," she said and pointed at Eddie's phone "first family photo?" she asked.

"Actually," Jamie answered "we're gonna bring Jasmine in to meet him first then we'll get one before the family come in."

"Of course, sorry wasn't thinking," she chuckled "I'll go get her and bring her back," she added and hurried off.

"And don't tell them what he is!" Eddie called after her.

"Are you okay babe?" Jamie asked after a minute.

"I feel like this is not real, I'm so happy I could burst, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud," she chuckled.

"Nah, that'll just be all the gas you took," he teased.

"Where are they? Where's my new baby?" Jasmine squealed as she burst into the room.

"Jasmine, keep your voice down," Jamie chuckled as the baby jumped in his arms.

"Sorry," she whispered and hurried to them "a boy!" she squealed "I have a brother?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes sweetie, you do," Eddie smiled.

"Wow," Jasmine said in amazement and sat on the bed "can I hold him?"

"Sure," Jamie said and stood up "you scoot here beside mom," he said and waited for her to move. Placing the baby in her arms he smiled as her eyes lit up.

"He's so cute…looks like you dad," she smiled.

"Jamie," Linda said and nudged him to get together for a photo "just one I promise," she chuckled as she clicked away on her phone.

A few minutes later Jamie moved "I better got tell them the good news before someone bursts in," he chuckled and walked out of the room and down the hall.

…

"Well? Well? Well?" Nicky asked running to him as soon as he came into view.

"You have A…. Nephew," he laughed and looked at the rest of the family "it's a boy! I have a Son!" he yelled.

Erin ran to him and hugged him tight "congrats Jamie, I can't wait to see him!" she squealed.

"Yeah kid, well done," Danny smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you son, congratulations," Frank said and hugged him "how's Eddie?" he asked.

"She's great, she's a little tired but she's doing great."

"And my new Grandson?" Henry asked with a wide smile.

"He's doing just perfect pops, do you wanna come see him?" Jamie asked and started to walk back towards the room.

Sticking his head in he waited for Eddie to nod before he let them all in. Erin went right to Eddie and hugged her "congrats, he's so tiny," she said and stroked his cheek.

"He's so adorable," Nicky cooed.

Danny leaned over and took him from Jasmine "come on kid, time to meet Uncle Danny," he said and sat on the bed "he's beautiful, you two did great."

"He looks like Joe," Frank smiled as he looked down on his Grandson.

"He looks like all of you when you were born," Henry added.

"Any names?" Frank asked, "I'd like to tell Baker when I get in tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Yeah dad, we have a name we think is perfect for him," Jamie said and looked down on Eddie.

"Yeah, everyone, meet…Joseph David Francis Reagan," she said and smiled up at Jamie.

Everyone fell silent as they remembered Joe. Erin wiped her eye "that's a lovely name, Joe would be proud."

"Yeah, I wanted to honour him in some way…is that okay Dad?" Jamie asked looking over at him.

"More than okay," Frank smiled and took him from Danny "your brother is beaming down with pride as we speak."

"Oh, now I get it," Jasmine said loudly.

"Get wat?" Danny chuckled.

"David?" she said looking at him like he was an idiot "Twelve David, it's how they met…get it?"

"Yes dummy," he chuckled back "I got that the first time."

"No you didn't," she scoffed "not till I said it."

Everyone laughed and looked back to baby Joseph "welcome to the world Joseph," Frank cooed.

"And most importantly," Henry said taking him from Frank "Welcome to the Reagan Family."

"Here, here," Jamie chuckled.

* * *

A while later everyone left them alone with their new family, Eddie looked up at Jamie as he watched Jasmine feed Joseph "did you call into work?"

"Damn it," he chuckled "didn't even think of it."

Eddie chuckled too "you better call Renzulli, he's two and a half weeks early we were both due in at seven."

"Grandpa called," Jasmine cut in.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he called when we got here, they know neither of you will be in."

Jamie nodded "I better call him anyway and see what time I can have off."

Jamie was only gone a few minutes when someone knocked at the door "come in!" Eddie called expecting it to be Linda or another Reagan.

Her dad pushed the door in and stuck his head in "hey sweetie…can I come in?" he asked nervously.

"Dad?" she gasped and glanced at Jasmine "how are you here?"

"I ran into Jamie's dad earlier, he told me the good news," he said as he walked to the bed. "I was here for a check-up; the guard has given me ten minutes…do I have granddaughter or grandson?" he asked as he peered over to the basket.

"Grandson," Eddie replied quickly "his Name is Joseph, after Jamie's brother."

"That's a beautiful name…can I hold him?" he asked.

Eddie just nodded and watched him pick up Joseph

Sitting on the side of the bed he smiled and stared down on him "he's absolutely stunning, congrats sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," she replied and glanced at Jasmine "uh, dad…this is Jasmine," she said when he looked up at her "Jamie and I adopted her."

"I know," he smiled and looked over at her "it's nice to finally meet you Jasmine, I've heard a lot about you."

"Um, hi," she said and glanced at Eddie.

"It's okay sweetie," she said reassuringly.

"Can I ask you a favour?" he asked.

"Sure," Jasmine nodded.

"Can you take a picture for me?"

"Okay," she said slowly and looked at Eddie.

Eddie nodded and handed her her phone "turn him around Dad," she said.

"No, I want you in it too," he said and stood up so he could move up to her. She sucked in a breath as he put his arm around her…it had been so long.

…

After the photo he took Joseph with him and walked around the bed "Edit, can you take a picture of me and my grandchildren?" he asked.

"Sure, Jasmine, get in with them," she replied and took the phone from her.

"Times up Janko!" the guard called in.

Sighing he turned to Eddie "better make it quick," he said and slid his arm around Jasmine's shoulder.

"Smile," Eddie said and clicked a few times "I'll get these printed for you."

"Thank you," he said and stood up "Jasmine will you take your brother while I say goodbye to your mom?" he asked. Settling him in her arms her walked to Eddie "I hope it was okay me being here, I wasn't sure if I should have come in or not."

"No, don't be silly, I'm glad you get to meet them," Eddie replied.

Leaning in he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight "I love you sweetheart, I'm so proud of you, you've got a beautiful family," he said and stepped back.

"Love you too dad…I'll come see you soon," Eddie replied.

"Bye granddad!" Jasmine called happily.

"Bye sweetie," he chuckled and ruffled her hair on the way out.

As soon as he was gone Eddie burst into tears, Jasmine looked back wide-eyed "mom!" she gasped and jumped up "what's wrong?" she asked hurrying to her.

"Nothing!" Eddie cried and cried harder.

Jasmine placed Joseph in his basket and sat up beside her "why are you crying?" she asked as she rubbed her arm.

"I haven't seen my dad in a long time, I wasn't expecting it," Eddie replied.

Jasmine hugged her tight "it's okay, I know what it's like to have your dad in prison, I know exactly how you feel."

Eddie wiped her face and pulled back "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen me like that, it's just really hard and my hormones are all over the place, it took me a really long time to forgive him for what he'd done."

"How did you do that?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Eddie smiled "Jamie…my dad was in hospital after getting beaten and I thought he was lying, Jamie dug and dug until he found proof my dad wasn't lying and made me go talk to him."

"Aww, Jamie is cool," Jasmine chuckled.

"I know I am," he chucked from behind them "I saw your dad on the way back up…are you okay?" he asked walking to her.

"Is there someone here that can bring me to Erin's?" Jasmine asked knowing they needed to be alone.

"Danny is coming up for you now," Jamie replied.

Jasmine nodded and walked to the basket "bye little brother," she said and kissed him on the cheek before walking to Eddie "bye mom, get some sleep, I'll be back later," she said and moved on to Jamie. Hugging him tight she pulled him closer "she had a melter when he left," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek "bye dad…love you!" she called as she skipped out of the room.

"By Jaz! Love you too!" Jamie called.

"Be good for your Aunt!" Eddie called after her.

Sitting down Jamie looked in on Joseph "so?" he asked, "are you okay?"

"Not now," she said holding out her hands "I'm exhausted I just wanna lie here with you and look at him."

Jamie lay back and wrapped his arm around her "thank you Eddie," he said and kissed her on the head "you've given me the most precious thing in the world, I love you so much."

"I can't take all the credit," she chuckled.

"You can," he said looking down on her "you pushed for Jasmine to stay with us, even after I wasn't sure so sure, then we ran into all that trouble with her mom and the courts and you were still pushing for it. You agreed to marry me and spend your days with me, we lost our baby and you still carried on and fought for our family. You amaze me every day and I thank god I have you, anyone else would have given up, I love you more and more every day and I couldn't be happier or prouder to call you my wife and the mother of my kids."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," she said and tilted her head to look up at him. "You kept me going Jamie, you made me strong and willing to fight for our family and I wouldn't have it any other way" she said and looked over at Joseph. "I have never been so happy and grateful in my whole life, they are gonna have everything they need, they are gonna know that they are loved and they have two parents that will do anything for them."

Jamie lowered his head and kissed her slowly, pulling back he looked her in the eyes "we've got our own little family now Eddie, I'm gonna make sure you all have whatever you need for as long as I live."

Eddie smiled and snuggled into him "as long as I have you three I have everything I need."

 **A/N and it's all over (sad, crying face) hope you all enjoyed this story and enjoyed the happy Janko ending, I have loved every minute of writing it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and to those of you who took the time to review/ favour/ follow. It really means a lot, hope to see you all soon with a new one…stay safe everyone, JJ xx**


End file.
